


THE DJ, THE LAWYER AND THE LITTE REDHEAD

by LuthorEdwardsBeale08



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthorEdwardsBeale08/pseuds/LuthorEdwardsBeale08
Summary: Beca Mitchell, a 28 year old girl who is a successful Music Producer/Singer/Dj is having a time of her life. SHe doesn't care what others will think about her or being with different girls in every day of her life. All she cares about are her money and career but what will happen when one morning someone will knock on her door that changes her life in just a blink of an eye.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea comes from the movie The Game Plan but it's far from the movie. Hope you'll give it a try!

 

 

 There were a huge crowd when Beca Mitchell also known as Dj BM steps out of the arena after one of the prestigious awarding ceremony ended, many reporters and paparazzi took her pictures and want to interview her.

 

 

 

 

“Ms. Mitchell! Ms. Mitchell! Can we have a minute or two?” one of the reporters ask, Beca smiles and stops for a while. She wanted to curse at them and say back off but tonight she’s in a good mood to have a little chit chat.

 

 

 

 

“How does it feel for winning Best producer of the year, Best Album of the year and Singer of the year award?”

 

 

 

 

“I feel flattered and happy, I mean I’m not expecting I would win these awards but thank you for trusting and believing in me..” she answers, some of the reporters wants to ask her a little more question but her manager, Aubrey pulls her away.

 

 

 

 

“Sorry guys but you can ask her more questions on her presscon this coming Saturday..” she said and winks at Beca, they both went inside the limo as the paparazzi keeps on taking her pictures.

 

 

 

 

“Thanks Bree.” Beca says and lean her tired body on the limo seat

 

 

 

 

“You know I always got your back even though sometimes you’re a pain in the ass” she answered. She known Aubrey since she got in LA and she help her a lot in establishing her career. She treats her as a big sister and the only family she got.

 

 

 

 

“Are you coming to my party?”

 

 

 

 

“Yes I am and I need to talk to Amy and Cynthia Rose too..” Aubrey says while reading something on her phone

 

 

 

 

“About what?”

 

 

 

 

“About the movie some producers offered to them.”

 

 

 

 

“Oh okay, so you’ll stay for the night?”

 

 

 

 

“No, I won’t. You know I need to go home right?”

 

 

 

 

“ You need to loosen up once in a while. When was the last time you sleep in some stranger’s house?” Aubrey tries to ignore her friend “You should be like me.” Beca added.

 

 

 

 

“You mean live the life you’re living? NO thank you Mitchell..”

 

 

 

 

“Why? What’s wrong with my life? I have plenty of money, I can do what I want, I can buy what I want, I travel around the world and lots of people loves me.”

 

 

 

 

“Including your girls from left to right, front and back..”

 

 

 

 

“Oh fuck off.” Aubrey looks at her friend with a small smile on her face; she places her phone inside the bag and decided to have a heart to heart talk with her little friend.

 

 

 

 

“Seriously Beca, you’re already 28 years old, don’t you want to settle down and have a family on your own?” Aubrey asks her.

 

 

 

 

“Why would i? There’s a lot of girls chasing after me, I can have different girls every night..”

 

 

 

 

“But are you happy?”

 

 

 

 

“Of course I am.” But all of a sudden, she hears a voice in the back of her mind _Are you sure Mitchell?_

The limo stops and Beca saw that they arrive at her penthouse.

 

 

 

“Okay whatever but let me tell you this; it’s more fun working hard if there’s someone waiting for you and takes care of you when you come home from work.” Aubrey said she then opens the limo door and went out.

 

 

 

**_I should be happy, I have money and plenty of girls and I don’t care about anyone_ **

 

 

 

___________________________________

 

**Unit number 2324**

 

 

As Beca enters the door, she saw lots of people inside partying, some of her so called girlfriends wave at her while she smiled back and boost her confidence and feel proud of herself, one of the girls approach her.

 

 

 

 

“Congrats babe.” she said then planted a kiss on Beca’s lips

 

 

 

 

“Wow, uhm thanks.” She tries to remember her name but she fails “Are you enjoying my party?” she asks while she looks to her other girls looking at them, she smiled and winks.

 

 

“Yeah but how come you didn’t say my name in your speech?”

 

 

 

 

“Oh uhm sorry honey but I’m too excited and forgot to mention some people.”

 

 

 

 

“It’ okay baby.” she said again and Beca squeezes her butt

 

 

 

 

“Don’t worry on my next award, you’ll be on top of my list..” the girl smiled at her and the brunette excuses herself and let out a sigh of relief, she continue walking and find her two friends, CR and Amy laughing at her

 

 

 

 

“What’s so funny?” she asks and sits in between them

 

 

 

 

“You..” CR answered

 

 

 

 

“You’re not getting any younger BM. When will you get serious regarding your relationship with someone” Amy ask her

 

 

 

 

“Wow is that really you Ames?” Amy laughs while CR shook her head

 

 

 

 

“Yeah been there done that and I changed. I realized that I can’t live my life alone.” Amy explained

 

 

 

 

“Aren’t you tired of this? Every night you’ve been with different girls? You don’t have a someone to call your own.” CR butted in

 

 

 

 

“I don’t need someone; a lot of people love me!” Beca answered

 

 

 

 

“For how long? Put this in your mind our dear little DJ, yes you can have the things you wanted, you have all the money you needed but that won’t last long.” Beca rolled her eyes on them and took Amy’s glass and drink the remaining scotch in it.

 

 

 

 

The party continues and the night passes by, little by little, Beca’s friends and girlfriends starts to leave one by one.

 

 

 

 

“Bree come on, spend the night with me..” Beca begs Aubrey who is now fixing her things as she readies herself to go home.

 

 

 

 

“I can’t Beca, I told you my mom is waiting for me, it’s their Anniversary today..” she said

 

 

 

 

“Why don’t you call some of your ‘girlfriends’ and tell them to hang out with you..” Amy said while smiling, the little brunette ignores her and walk towards her manager.

 

 

 

“Just for the night please.” she begs

 

 

 

 

“I wish I could sis but I really can’t.” Beca look at CR and Amy

 

 

 

 

“Sorry dude but we have things to do tomorrow.” Cynthia Rose said

 

 

 

 

“So you guys will leave me here all alone huh?” trying her best to act that she’s sad because they are going to leave her alone.

 

 

 

 

“That’s what we’re trying to say to you Beca..” Aubrey says as she look at herself on the mirror once more

 

 

 

 

Beca knows where this is heading so she just sighs and nods her head “Okay then see you guys tomorrow” she said and slump her body on the couch

 

 

 

 

“Yeah we’ll see you tomorrow, have a good night.” CR and Amy wave at her and Aubrey gives her an apologetic smile. Beca walks them to the door when Aubrey stops remembering something.

 

 

 

 

“Oh before I forgot, a representative from Centre for Kids will drop by tomorrow morning. The Charity you’ve been donating for the past two years..” she said “I think they need to talk you about something.”

 

 

 

 

“Oh okay, I’ll give you a call tomorrow..” Beca said without looking at the three and just playing with the doorknob.

 

 

 

 

“Okay, we have to go now.” Beca listens to their footsteps fading away, she close the door and went towards the living room. She lay down on the sofa and stares at the ceiling. She hates to admit that her friends’ word are slowly sinking in as she closes her eyes and think.

 

 

 

 

**_I’ll prove them that I don’t need anybody in my life. I’m happy with my relationships so they have to deal with it._ **

 

 

 

 

She opens her eyes and an image of a certain someone flashes right in front of her and that someone is the one and only person who own her heart.

 

 

_Stop thinking of her, she probably happy with her life right now and you mean nothing to her anymore._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The next morning..**

 

**9:45 am**

 

 

Kkkrrriiinnnnngggggggggggggg

 

 

 

Beca almost fell on the floor when she hears the phone rings, she sighs and wipe her face using both of her hands and grab the phone and almost yell at the person on the other line.

 

 

 

“Sorry for waking you up Ms. Mitchell..” Mr. Sparks, the concierge said

 

 

 

 

The brunette massage her temple as she try not to yell at the old man “Uhm it’s okay Mr. Sparks, is there anything I can do for you?” she ask and sits on the couch.

 

 

 

 

“Well there’s someone who is looking for you.”

 

 

 

 

“Who is it?”

 

 

 

 

“She doesn’t want to give her name Ma’am but she said she needed to see you..” Beca thinks for a while and remembers what Aubrey said to her last night

 

 

 

**_Maybe she’s the representative from the charity_ **

 

 

 

 

“Oh okay Mr. Sparks but before you let her in, can you tell me if she’s cute?” she asked smiling

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh yes Ms. Mitchell, should I send her up?”

 

 

 

 

“Of course Mr. Sparks! Thank You!”

 

 

 

 

“You’re welcome!” Beca hangs up and happily make her wy towards her room to change and brush her teeth.

 

 

 

 

“What a lovely morning..” she said to herself and went inside her room. A minute passes by and she hears the buzzer rings, she went out of her room and went to the door but before she opens it, she looks at herself in the mirror.

 

 

 

 

“Looking good Mitchell.” she said and continue walking to towards the door, she heard the buzzer rings again

 

 

 

 

“Coming!” she yelled, she fix herself once more and open the door with a smile but to her surprise she didn’t saw anyone standing there, she looks to her left and right but there’s no one there.

 

 

 

 

“Weird! She doesn’t know how to wait.” she said and close the door, she turn around and was about to take a step when the buzzer rings again, she open it but still there’s no one outside

 

 

 

 

“Whoever you are, don’t make me get out of here and find you!” she said then she hears a voice

 

 

 

 

“I’m right here Miss.” a voice say, she look down and saw a little girl standing there

 

 

 

 

“Who are you?” she asked but the girl just smiled at her

 

 

 

**_Don’t you dare say to me that she’s the representative from the charity?_ **

 

 

 

 

“May I come in?” the girl asks.

 

 

 

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” but instead of answering her, the girl went in and look around her penthouse.

 

 

 

 

“I’m Bailey.” she answered

 

 

 

“So? I don’t care..” Beca answered back

 

 

 

“Oh you are so rude.” Bailey says and then walks towards the couch and sits on it.

 

 

 

 

“Okay, okay. Bailey right? Uhm is there anything I can do for you?” Beca asked, she’s standing in front of the girl. She’s thinking that maybe she’s one of her fans.

 

 

 

 

“Yes there is but can you please prepare me some breakfast first? I’m starving..” she asks.

 

 

 

 

“What am I your nanny?”

 

 

 

 

“No but if you want to you can be one.” Beca raised one of her eyebrows and stands up

 

 

 

 

“What do you want to eat?” she asked the girl

 

 

 

 

“Anything as long as it’s edible..” she answered

 

 

 

**_If it’s not wrong to hurt kids, I already throw this one outside the window_ **

 

 

 

 

Beca went to her kitchen and get some food, bowl, spoon and milk. When she came back to the living room, she saw Bailey till sitting and smiling at her

 

 

 

 

“Here.” she said and places it on the table in front of her.

 

 

 

 

“A cereal?” Bailey asks.

 

 

 

 

“You said anything as long as it’s edible.”  And Beca smirks at her.

 

 

 

 

“Well what else can I do, you live in this big place but you only eat cereal for breakfast.”

 

 

 

 

“Eat.” Bailey shrugs her shoulder and pours some cereal into the bowl.

 

 

 

 

“So kid, what can I do for you?” the brunette asked once more, the girl took a spoonful of cereal and puts in into her mouth. She chews and swallow it first before answering Beca’s question.

 

 

 

 

“I’m looking for my mother..” and repeated what she did a while ago.

 

 

 

 

“Your mother?” and the little girl nod her head “Kid, I think you got the wrong penthouse number. I live here alone.” Beca explained

 

 

 

 

“Yeah I know that.”

 

 

 

 

“Oh you know that but still you’re looking for your mom here?”

 

 

 

 

“Yep.” Beca look around and then look at Bailey again

 

 

 

 

“Are you seeing something that I can’t see?”

 

 

 

 

“What? Like a ghost?”

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know! You tell me!”

 

 

 

 

“Look I’m just here to look for my mom who’s been out of the picture for the past 8 years of my life.”

 

 

 

 

“But I’m telling you, I live here alone and whoever your mother is, she’s not living here.”

 

 

 

 

“Oh trust me, she lives here.” The little girl gets something from her little backpack and give it to Beca “What’s this?”

 

 

 

 

“My Birth certificate.” She simple said “Read it.”  As she continues to eat her cereal.

 

 

 

Beca on the other hand hesitates for a while but if she wants this kid out of her house then she needs to know the name of her mother. She unfolds the paper and read the name written on it. At first she furrow hey eyebrows but when she realizes that her last name is Mitchell, her heart starts to beat faster. She search for the name of her mother and she almost collapse when she reads it and one more thing, her name is also written on the certificate.

 

 

_What the fuck is going on? How come I didn’t know I have a d-daughter?!_

 

 

 

 

“Is this some kind of a joke?!” she blurted out “No, it’s some kind of a paper that they give to the child’s mother as a proof that they give birth to them.”

 

 

 

“I know what this is, I’m not stupid.”

 

 

 

“Then don’t ask stupid questions.”

 

 

 

_This can’t be happening! I don’t have a daughter! There’s must be some kind of mistake!_

 

 

 

“I know what you’re thinking and no there’s no mistake about this. You are my other mother.” Bailey says and lean her back on the sofa as she watches her mother struggle to say something.

 

 

 

“If you want, you can ask someone to verify if it’s fake or not.” Beca still didn’t answer and still looking at the paper she’s holding. Bailey then walks towards her, pulls her and let the brunette to sits on the sofa.

 

 

 

She smiles and gives her a hug “It’s nice to meet you mom!”

 


	2. Bailey MItchell

Chapter 2 : Bailey Mitchell

 

 

**BAILEY’S POV**

 

Here I am sitting on the sofa looking at my surprise, shock, inconsolable mother staring at me. I want to ask her something but you know sometimes grownups say and do something when they are surprise and man I don’t want that to see that.

 

 

“Are you okay mom?” I asked her, she furrow her eyebrows and place the paper she’s holding back at the table

 

 

“Mom? I’m not your mommy! I don’t have a kid!” she said, well there it goes, this time I’ll use the word PANICKING

 

 

“You saw my birth certificate right?”

 

 

“Yes but how will I know if that is real?”

 

 

“Like I said, you can ask someone to verify it and besides how does a sweet, kind and cute little girl like me would get a fake B.C?”

 

 

“BC?”

 

 

“Oh sorry I forgot that you’re old mom and you don’t know anything about abbreviations, it means Birth Certificate”

 

 

“Oh I see but hey stop calling me mommy!”

 

 

“Okay then I’ll call you Beca but still you’re my mom!” I stood up and took my bowl and went to her kitchen

 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

 

“Cleaning up.”

 

 

“Just leave it there and you go back to where you came from.”

 

 

_Is she really serious about that? Because I can’t go back to where I came from! I won’t fit in there anymore! You got it?!_

 

 

“I can’t. Mom drops me off here because I’ll spend my summer vacation with you!” I said and smiled

 

 

“Your mom?”

 

 

“Yeah, my other mom.” then I saw her pick up my BC again

 

 

“Are you sure she’s your mother?!” I let out a deep sigh and stand in front of her “You tell me.” I answered. “Are you expecting that I came from another woman?” I ask her again and she rolled her eyes at me.

 

 

 

I got my eyes from my biological mother and of course her red hair but the rest of my features, I got from this woman who’s in denial stage. She looks at me closely and blinks her eyes a few times.

 

 

 

“You got your mother’s beautiful eyes.” She says but the she shook her head “No this can’t be happening, I mean I’m single and how can I have a kid without me knowing it.” I hear her said to herself.

 

 

“Well mom told me that you are self-centred and really don’t care about anyone so you didn’t know that I exist.” I told her.

 

 

“You know that it’s wrong to lie.” I heard her say

 

 

“Yes I know that’s why I’m telling you the truth. I’m your kid and you are my mother, take it or hmm just take it, you can’t do anything about that now.”

 

 

“Aarrrggghhh!” I saw her pick up her phone and dial some numbers

 

 

“Amy can you come over here quick?! I need your help pronto!” she said

 

 

 

 

**45 minutes later**

 

 

Amy together with CR arrived at Beca’s penthouse not knowing what they will see inside. CR presses the buzzer and they both waited for their friend to open the door.

 

 

“What’s taking her so long?” Amy asks her

 

 

 

“I don’t know, maybe she’s cooking or something.” CR answered and presses the buzzer again

 

 

“Cooking? She doesn’t cook ya know and if she does, we better call the fire department.” CR laughs when they saw the door open but saw no one standing in front of her.

 

 

“Wow! I didn’t know that she has an automatic door..” CR said

 

 

“Yeah when did she change it?” Amy asked.

 

 

“Mommy doesn’t have an automatic door, why you people don’t know how to look down.” they heard a little girl’s voice and look down below

 

 

Cynthia Rose looks at the number printed on the door then look back at the little girl again “Ahm sorry but ah I think we rang the wrong door..” she says.

 

 

“No you didn’t, you’re looking for Ms. Beca Mitchell right?” Bailey ask, both of them nod their heads while the little girl smiles.

 

 

“She’s waiting for you at the living room.” Amy and CR looks at each other then saw the girl walking away from the door.

 

 

“Who is that kid?” CR asks Amy “Maybe it’s her daughter, come on let’s go ask BM.”

 

 

 

Amy enters and CR closes the door after her. They went straight to the living room and found the girl sitting n the couch while their friend Beca is reading something on the paper she’s holding, if that’s what they think she’s doing.

 

 

 

Bailey saw the confused look on the two ladies standing a few feet away from then “Oh sorry, my bad. I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Bailey Mitchell and I’m here long lost daughter!”” the little redhead says and walks towards the two to shake their hands, Amy and CR can’t believe on what they heard.

 

 

“I didn’t know you have a daughter?! Why you didn’t tell us?!” CR asks “I didn’t know too okay! This little monster shows up in my front door claiming that I’m her mother!” Beca answers.

 

 

 

Amy on the other hand looks at the little girl and she saw the resemblance between the two. She went to sit beside the girl and the latter looks up to her.

 

 

 

“She’s in denial stage. I showed her my legit birth certificate and she still insists that we’re not related.” Amy nods her head and give her a smile “Well your mom is always in denial, you know there are lots of—“ Amy didn’t finish her sentence when Beca cuts her off.

 

 

 

“I didn’t call you two to have a chit chat with her!” she says “Look BM, I know this is confusing as hell but haven’t you seen the resemblance?” Amy asks her, CR looks at Beca then to the little girl and she chuckles when the two of them rolled their eyes.

 

 

 

“Yeah, there’s no doubt she’s your daughter.” CR says and grab the paper Beca’s holding “I don’t think this is fake DJ and there’s no way a little girl can make a fake birth certificate.”

 

 

 

“That’s exactly what I told her! How come you’re friends with my mom?” Bailey asks which makes Amy and CR laughs but stops after Beca gives them a deadly glare.

 

 

 

“I need a drink! You girls want one?” Amy shook her head while CR says “I’m good, thanks” and they both watch Beca leave the living room. After a few minutes, Beca went back with a bottle of beer on her hand.

 

 

 

“It’s too early for beer mom.” Bailey says while she takes out the doll inside her backpack “You’re not my mother.” Beca says and takes a sip on her beer. Amy and CR saw the redhead stands up and went to her mother and stands in front of her.

 

 

 

“Give me the bottle Ms. Mitchell.” And extend her right arm towards her “Nope.” Beca answers popping the ‘p’. Bailey then leans her face a little closer to her mom as Beca looks into her eyes.

 

 

 

“Don’t make me repeat what I said, MOM.” Beca feels uneasy while looking at her daughter’s eyes, she feels like she’s staring into Chloe’s. She sighs and gives the bottle to the little girl.

 

 

 

“Good girl.” Bailey says and playfully pats her mother’s head “Shoo!” Beca answers. Her two friends can’t believe what they saw, Amy was about to say something when Beca looks at her.

 

 

 

“I don’t want to hear anything from you or I swear to god I’ll tear you in half!” and she dials Aubrey’s number.

 

 

************************************

 

**CHLOE’S POV**

 

**New York**

 

 

I look at my phone; I need to wait for a few more hours before I can call my baby. I miss her so damn much, when I’m at work and I need to go to different places, she’s always with me but this time she told me she wants to go to a summer camp in Los Angeles, I want to say no but Stacie told me that my daughter is already growing up and that I need to let her go sometimes.

 

 

“Thinking of her huh?” Beth said to me, she is standing beside me and give me can of juice

 

 

I smile while looking at her picture on my phone “Yeah, I miss her so much. This is the first time she’s far away from me” I answered.

 

 

“Yeah but I’m so proud of you, you know. I mean the way you trust your daughter. She’s one lucky kid to have a mother like you.” I look at her and she gives me a smile.

 

 

“I’m the lucky one to have a daughter like her though sometimes she doesn’t act like she’s only 8 years old.” We both laugh on what I said, to be honest; Bailey is somehow different from other kids. Well yeah she likes to play with dolls, guns or sometimes toy cars but the way she thinks and outsmarted me, I sometimes think she’s not 8 years old.

 

 

 

“I wish we can finish this case as soon as possible, it’s just only a few days but I really miss my daughter a lot.”

 

 

“Well with your smart brain and how you handle and talk to the client, I think we can finish this in a week or two, don’t worry too much, Stacie and Emily are in LA too right?”

 

 

**“Yeah.” I look at my watch again, it’s 1:45 pm in the afternoon , she told me that she’ll call me during their lunch break, I can’t wait to talk to my daughter, I know I shouldn’t be worried because she’s having the best time of her life with her new found friends.**

**“Chloe it’s time, shall we?” Beth offers me her hand and I gladly accept it as we both enter the building to talk to our client.**

*************************

 

BACK IN LA

 

Amy is playing with Bailey with her dolls while CR is comforting their friend Beca who is just watching her daughter playing.

 

 

 

“You must admit that she does look like you dude.” CR says while smiling and looking at Bailey “No she’s not.” Beca answers dryly.

 

 

 

“I don’t need to enumerate to you what I’m seeing and you should be happy to have a daughter.”

 

 

 

“Why would I? You know I don’t like kids.”

 

 

 

“They may be annoying sometimes but they are treasures.” Beca didn’t say any word but she continues on watching her so called daughter. She saw the little redhead combs the hair of her doll and teaches Amy how to tie its hair. Little did Beca knows, a smile is slowly forming on her lips that CR sees.

 

 

 

They hear the buzzer rings again and CR is the one who answers the door. She saw Aubrey standing outside with a man behind her.  The two enters the penthouse and went towards the living room.

 

 

 

“What’s the emergency all about Beca? And why do you need someone to verify a birth certificate for you?” Aubrey asks without noticing a little girl looking at her.

 

 

 

“I’ll explain everything but please tell your friend that I need him to see this paper.” Aubrey took the certificate and looks at it for a while, she then furrows her eyebrows and look at Beca “What’s this?”

 

 

 

“Just let him looks at it then I’ll start explaining.” Aubrey nods her head and gives the paper to the man and motion for him to sit down “Now explain.” The blonde girl then looks at Amy and saw a kid smiling at her.

 

 

 

“Good morning!” the little girl says as Aubrey gives a confused look to Beca and Amy “Oh she’s Bailey, our little DJ’s daughter.” The blonde girl looks at Bailey who is waving her hands at her then to Beca who is also waving her hands at her.

 

 

 

“What’s the meaning of this?!” Aubrey asks but before anyone can say a word, the man taps the blonde’s shoulder “This is real Ms. Posen. There’s no sign that it’s fake.”

 

 

 

Beca hides her face on both of her hands as Bailey gives a high five to Amy “Welcome to the family little shawshank!” she says.

 

 

 

It’s been 30 minutes since the man left Beca’s penthouse, they are now in the kitchen with Aubrey who can’t believe that their friend didn’t know she has a daughter.

 

 

 

“How can you be so stupid?” Aubrey asks her “That’s a bad word Ms. Aubrey.” Bailey says while eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwich CR made for her.

 

 

 

“Sorry but your mom can be like that most of the times.”

 

 

 

“Oh come on Bree, how I would know that I have a daughter with her?! It’s been what, 10 years since the last time we saw each other.” Beca answers and rub her temples.

 

 

 

“Well you did mention to us that you married someone at the age of 18, is she ah….” Cr stops talking for a while and looks at the birth certificate in front of Aubrey “Chloe Beale?”

 

 

 

Beca nods her head and smile a little while reminiscing that day. It was the happiest day of her life.

 

 

 

“Then what happened?” Amy asks while stealing bread from the little kid which didn’t go unnoticed with Beca “Make your own sandwich Ames.” She says.

 

 

 

“Well I don’t know. I mean when the day we separate, she’s not pregnant.” She added.

 

 

_If only I know she’s pregnant, I won’t leave her that day._

“Hey Bailey, do you have a picture of your mother?” Aubrey asks the little girl who nods at her and fish out the phone in her pocket. They four ladies watch her unlock her phone then in a matter of minutes, she hand over her phone to Aubrey.

 

 

 

The ladies except for Beca looks at the photo and saw a beautiful redhead smiling. The three of them looks at small brunette then to the Beca and repeat the sequence until the DJ speaks up.

 

 

 

“What?!” she asks “Uhm nothing, are you sure you didn’t force her to marry you?” Beca throws Amy a glare and the latter grins at her.

 

 

 

“She’s so pretty dude and you let her go?!” CR asks “Stupid Beca.” Aubrey butted in.

 

 

 

“Language ladies.” Bailey says and Aubrey mouthed the word ‘sorry’.

 

 

 

“You don’t want to see her?” Beca shrugs her shoulder “I know what she looks like dude.”

 

 

 

“Yeah but that was 10 years ago and I’m telling you she’s hot.” Beca grabs the phone on Aubrey’s hand and give it back to her daughter. She doesn’t want them drooling over her wife.

 

 

 

“So what are your plans now?” Aubrey asks her friend “Ship her back to her mom.”

 

 

 

“Why are you so grumpy? You’re not getting any younger mom; you should smile a lot so you won’t get wrinkles.” Beca looks at her daughter and raised her eyebrow.

 

 

 

“I’m not grumpy kid.” She answers

 

 

 

“Yes you are! You’re acting like a kid.”

 

 

 

“No I’m not!”

 

 

 

“Yes you are!”

 

 

 

“Not!”

 

 

 

“Yes you are!” before Beca can answer Aubrey stands up and slams her right hand on the table “Okay enough of that and Beca your daughter is right, you’re a grumpy human being.”

 

 

 

Beca wants to say something but by the way Aubrey looks at her, it’s safe to shut her mouth and ignore what she said.

 

 

 _‘I don’t have any doubt that this little girl is Beca’s daughter..’_ Aubrey whispered to CR who gives her a nod.

 

 

 

“Okay that’s it for now; I’ll call the charity to re-schedule their meeting to you. All I want you to do for this day is to think about your plans and what we’ll do with your daughter.” Aubrey said and she stops Beca from saying anything.

 

 

 

“Shipping her back to her mother is not part of the plan. If she wants to stay with you for the summer then be it.” She added. The three of them walks towards the door while Beca is walking behind them.

 

 

 

“Are you guys going to leave me with the little monster?” Beca ask “Hey I’m just standing here and I can hear you.” Bailey answers.

 

 

 

“That’s why I said it for you to hear it.”

 

 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of your little friend over here. She’s safe with me.” Bailey fires back, the three girls laughs when Beca didn’t say anything and just glare at her daughter.

 

 

 

“Okay we need to go. Beca she’s your responsibility so I hope you’ll be a responsible parent.” Aubrey says and hugs her, she kisses the little girls forehead and told her to behave.

 

 

 

“Bye little shawshank and little DJ!” Amy says as CR winks at them. Beca watches the door closes and let out a deep sigh when her friends are nowhere in sight. She looks down at Bailey who is smiling at her from ear to ear.

 

 

 

“Oh I really love having another mother!” Bailey said and hugs her while Beca looks up to the ceiling and says “Oh man!!”


	3. MOther and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailey and Beca went to the mall...

**LATER IN THE AFTERNOON**

**2:30 PM**

 

Beca went to bed after her friends left her and her daughter. She told the little girl that she wants to sleep for a while because she’s having a terrible headache which is true. The brunette wants to rest her head to keep it from over thinking and maybe when she wakes up, her mind will cooperate on what she’ll do with her daughter.

 

 

Bailey on the other hand is busy watching TV in the living room for the past two and a half hours but she gets bored so she took her backpack and takes out all the contents and places it on the sofa.

 

 

_Hmm I don’t think my clothes will last while I’m here._

She looks at the five pairs of underwear, three dresses, four pants, a pair of socks and four blouses. How did she manage to put it all inside her bag, well with the help of her two Aunties of course.

 

 

 

“That reminds me, I need to send a text to my mother then call Aunt Stacie and Aunt Emily then wake up my mother and ask her if she can buy me clothes.” She sits on the couch and fish out her phone once more.

 

 

 

She sent a text from her mother saying that she’ll call her later and after that, she dials her Aunt Emily’s number. After three rings, Bailey smiles when she hears Emily’s voice.

 

 

 

“Hey Aunt Em!” she says “Hey love, how’s everything back there?” she asks.

 

 

 

“Hmm it’s okay though my mother is denying she has a daughter.” Bailey hears Emily chuckles “Do you want me to go there and explain her everything?”

 

 

 

“No, it’s fine. I mean, she’s still in shock state and her brain is still processing what’s happening so let’s give her time.”

 

 

 

The thing is, Emily and Stacie didn’t know what Bailey said to Beca. The brunette only knows that Chloe drops off her daughter to spend summer with her without even saying hi or hello. Her mother Chloe knows that she’s going to spend her vacation in a summer camp while Stacie and Emily knows that they are the ones who brought her there to meet and talk with her and they doesn’t have an idea that Bailey changes her story,  though they both know that Bailey told Chloe that she’ll go on a summer camp.

 

 

 

“Okay kiddo. So what it feels like to have a very popular mother huh?” Bailey smiles and looks at the door of her mother’s room “It’s cool actually especially if you see her awards, I’m very proud of her. Well it doesn’t matter if she’s popular or not.”

 

 

 

“Where is she by the way?”

 

 

 

“Oh she’s sleeping. She said she needs to rest for a while.”

 

 

 

“Oh okay but have you eaten your lunch?” and with mentioning of that word, Bailey hears her stomach growling “No I haven’t, now that you mention it, I need to wake up the little baby.” Emily laughs once more as she said good bye to her niece.

 

 

 

Bailey knocks on the door first before opening it and saw her mother still sleeping. She climbs the bed and kneels beside her. She rocks her body slowly in attempt to wake her up but it’s no use.

 

 

 

“Mom you need to wake up.” And repeat what she did before “Mom.”

 

 

 

“Go away!” Beca answers and covers her face with a pillow “Come on, I’m hungry. It’s already past 2 pm and I haven’t eaten anything other than cereal and a sandwich.”

 

 

 

“Then go back to your mother so someone will cook food for you.”

 

 

 

“But I want you to cook something for me and besides I need to ask you if you can buy me some clothes that I can use while I’m here.” Beca then sits on the bed and looks at her daughter.

 

 

 

“First of all I’m not your nanny to cook your food, second you’re going to spend your summer here with me but you don’t have enough clothes to use. That’s not my problem you know.”

 

 

 

“Oh it is your problem, you see. You’re my mother and I’m your daughter. I’m your responsibility and even if you deny me, I have a proof. Now if you don’t want your fans to know that you’re neglecting me then go to the kitchen and cook something for both of us.”

 

 

 

Beca raised her eyebrow at her and lay down on the bed again “There’s a lot of cereal you can find at the kitchen and oh some potato chips too, eat it.” And close her eyes so she can go back to sleep.

 

 

 

“Oh you’ll regret on doing this.” Bailey said while she jumps off the bed “Really? What could an 8 year old girl do?” the little redhead smiles at her and went out of the door.

 

 

_She can’t do something bad, can she?_

She stays on her bed for twenty minutes before she decided to check on her daughter. She puts on her robe and went out of her room. She went to the living room but she didn’t find her there. She also checks the kitchen but still there’s no sign of Bailey everywhere.

 

 

_Maybe she went home to her mother._

 She shrugs her shoulder and smiles as she opens the fridge to look for something to eat then she hears the home phone rings. She walks back to the living room and pick up the phone.

 

 

 

“Hello?” she answers “Ms. Mitchell, sorry to disturb you but ah can you come down here at the lobby?” Mr. Sparks says.

 

 

 

“Uhm why? Is there a problem?”

 

 

 

“Well the little girl, the one I told you who’s looking for you. She’s crying here at the lobby saying that her mother is neglecting her.” Beca widen her eyes and mentally curse at herself.

 

 

 

“There are some other owners who are talking to her right now and they told her that they will call child service to report about this.”

 

 

 

“What?! Okay ah I’ll be there in a minute but please tell them not to call the child service.” She hangs up the phone and didn’t wait for Mr. Sparks to say anything. She then removes her robe and throws without bothering to see where it landed.

 

 

 

She almost runs towards the door when she saw her reflection on the mirror. Beca is only wearing a shirt and boxer shorts.

 

 

_Ah fuck! I’ll change later for the meantime I need to stop my daughter for doing something bad against me!_

She grabs her keys on the table near the door, opens and closes it the make her way to the elevator. It only took 5 minutes for Beca to reach the lobby and she immediately sees a group of people.

 

 

 

Mr. Sparks waves his hand at her to get the brunette’s attention and when he does, he points a finger towards the group of people she saw a while ago. She walks towards them and she can hear a little girl crying.

 

 

 

She clears her throat and all of the people are now looking at her. She then saw Bailey looking at her with a smirk on her face.

 

 

 

“What’s going on here?” she asks, she recognizes Mr. and Mrs. Greenwald from the group of people “Oh Beca dear, we saw this poor child crying and saying that her mother is neglecting her.” Mrs. Greenwald answered.

 

 

 

“Oh poor soul.” Beca says and glare at her daughter, the latter starts crying once more and all of them are looking at Bailey again “I’m not asking her too much, am I? I’m only 8 years old and I don’t know how to cook yet. Am I that bad to ask for food from my mother?” while tears flows from her eyes.

 

 

_Oh she’s good; this daughter of mine is really good._

 “Of course not sweetheart, you are her responsibility. She needs to take care of you and feed you. What’s your mother’s name so we can tell it to the child service?” Mr. Greenwald asks then Beca walks towards her daughter and carries her, good thing that Bailey is a bit shorter for her age like her mother.

 

 

 

“I know where to find her and you don’t need to call the child service, I’ll talk to her mother and see to it that she’s going to take care of this lovely creature.”

 

 

 

“Are you sure Beca? We can do it, we know that you’re---“

 

 

 

“No Mrs. Greenwald, I have time. Don’t worry about it.” Mrs. Greenwald smiles at her and looks at Bailey “Don’t you worry little girl, Beca is a nice young lady.”

 

 

 

“She is??” Bailey asks “Yes she is.”

 

 

 

“Okay Mrs. Greenwald, I do hope she’s not like my bad mother.” Bailey smiles at her mom and then to the people looking at them “Uhm okay we have to go.” Beca says and she walks towards the elevator while carrying Bailey and went inside.

 

 

 

They were both smiling at them but Beca’s smile fades away once the door is closed “You and I are going to have a serious talk about this later, understand?”

 

 

 

“Yes mom.” And her daughter gives her the sweetest smile she can give.

 

 

*********************

 

Beca decided that she and Bailey will go to mall to buy the little girl some clothes and things she needs while she stays with her. They arrive at the mall and Beca parks her car on the parking area at the back of the mall. Bailey immediately gets off the car and almost kisses the concrete ground.

 

 

 

“Land! I’m alive! Oh thank God I’m alive!” the thing is, Bailey has no choice but to sit in front with her mother because she’s driving a sports car and to top that, she’s driving like there’s no tomorrow.

 

 

 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic!” Beca says as she turns off the engine “I’m only 8 years old so you should be driving with precaution.” She fires back.

 

 

 

“Oh sorry my dear daughter but I’m driving a sports car and it’s built for speed.” Bailey scrunches her nose and closes the door. On the other hand Beca smiles and places her keys on her pocket when she hears Bailey’s phone ringing.

 

 

_My Love_

‘My love? Who the fuck is this?’ she ask herself ‘Does she have a boyfriend or something?’ the call ended and Beca was about to grab it when it rings again.

 

 

 

And this time she answers the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Well this is my first BECHLOE fan fiction story though I've been writing stuff for different shipping for two years now. Thank you for reading and for the kudos :) also the comments, I really appreciate it.


	4. The Biological Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca-Bailey-Chloe

**CHLOE’S POV**

 

“Hello?!” I heard a woman’s voice over the phone; I furrow my eyebrows then remove my cell phone off my ear and stare at the screen

****

****

**_Did I dial the correct number?_ **

 

 

 

I saw my daughter’s name on the phone ‘My Bailey’ so I know I dialled the correct number then I places back the phone on my ear again.

 

 

 

“Hello?! Is there someone there? I can hear you breathing!” the woman said again, her voice sounds familiar to me, I know I hear this voice somewhere before.

 

 

**_Come on speak up!_ **

“Okay if you don’t want to speak then I’m going to hang up! Don’t you dare call my daughter again you dick!” my heart starts to beat faster not because of the word dick, it’s because she said ‘her daughter’.

 

 

_Who would someone call my daughter ‘her daughter unless she’s with… she’s with…_

‘Come on Chloe, whatever you’re thinking is impossible.’ I whispered to myself and stare at my phone a little longer. I didn’t realize that Beth enters my hotel room and she’s holding a bag with our food.

 

 

 

“Hey you okay?” I think she notices the look on my face, I was supposed to say yes but my mind betrays me “No.” and I look at her.

 

 

 

I decided not to answer Beth yet and click the web browser on my phone. To be honest, I don’t know where my ex-wife is is nowadays and to be clear, she’s not my ex, we’re still married but I rather call her that name than saying her name.

 

 

 

The last thing I know is she’s still in Atlanta pursuing her career. I feel my chest tightens but I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I’m always like this every time I think about her. The google page loads on my phone but I can’t seem to type her name, all I want to know is her current location. I’ve been with her for 3 years so there’s no way I’ll forget her voice.

 

 

 

“Chloe? Is everything alright?” I forgot about Beth, I look at her and nod my head but she didn’t buy it.

 

 

 

 

“Tell me what’s wrong?” she asks “I called Bailey a while ago to, you know ask her how is she…”

 

 

 

“And then?”

 

 

 

“I was expecting for Bailey to answer her phone but to my surprise someone else did. A woman answered her phone.”

 

 

 

“A woman?” I nodded my head at her “Maybe it’s one of their Camp Directors. I know that they are not supposed to use any phone while they are at camp right?”

 

 

 

“Well maybe.” I look at her and she’s looking at me too, I don’t know but I’m starting to freak out here “Come on, tell me what’s really bothering you.”

 

 

_Shall I tell her?_

 

 

 

“That woman’s voice, the one who answered Bailey’s phone, it sounds familiar to me.” As she furrows her eyebrows at me “She sounded like… sounded like…”

 

 

 

“Sounds like whom?” as much as I don’t want to say her name, I now I have to “She sounded like Beca, my ex-wife.”

 

 

 

 

**At The Mall**

 

“Hey! Why are you answering my calls?” Bailey asked her mother when she saw her talking to someone on her phone. She prays that it’s not her biological mother who called.

 

 

 

“I heard your phone ringing missy that’s why I answered it.” Beca answers back and locks her car “Then you should have told me rather than answering it.” The brunette gives back the phone to her daughter. Bailey grabs it and places it in her pocket as she starts to walk away.

 

 

 

“Why? Is it because you’re waiting for your boyfriend’s call?” Bailey stops on walking and looks at her mom.

 

 

 

_A boyfriend? Did I forget to mention that I’m only 8 years old?! How on earth can I have a boyfriend?!_

“Just don’t answer my calls again.” Bailey says and starts to walk again “Does your mother knows about this?”

 

 

 

“Yes she does!” Beca was taken aback by her answer

 

 

_Chloe allowed our child to have a boyfriend at this age?! Are we talking about my Chloe here?!_

Beca decided to calm herself down and she’ll talk to Bailey about having a boyfriend at this young age as she tries to catch up to her.

 

 

 

“So what does he look like?” Beca asks her daughter and she’s now walking beside the little redhead “He looks like a human. You know with nose, eyes and everything!” Bailey sarcastically answers.

 

 

_Okay, now I’m starting to believe that she’s my daughter._

 

 

 

“I know he’s human, I told you I’m not that stupid.”

 

 

 

“Sorry but can we just drop the topic mom, I’m really hungry.”

 

“Okay, okay but we’ll talk about this later. Now follow me and don’t ever leave my sight!” Bailey then salutes to her mother and follows her from behind.

 

 

 

**_I need to text mom, I am so dead!_ **

****

****

****

She fish out her phone from her pocket and type in some words

 

 

 

**_Mom! Sorry about that! I will call you later okay, love you!_ **

 

 

 

She then presses the send button and waits for message to be sent then she hears Beca speaks.

 

 

 

“Missing your My Love already?” Beca asks “What about you mom? Do you have someone who you can call ‘My Love’ or you’re jealous because your 8 year old daughter is more charming than you are?” Bailey winks at her mother and walks pass by while Beca is furrowing her eyebrows at her.

 

 

 

“Oh this kid! You inherit all your mother’s genes!” she said and follow her daughter

 

 

************************

 

SOMEWHERE IN LA

 

STACIE’S POV

 

I went back to our hotel room after buying food and things we need for our stay in LA while I look for any apartment to rent because I don’t have any plans on staying at this expensive hotel.

 

 

 

I place the bags I’m carrying on the table when I saw my sister went out of the bathroom “Hey Em! Did Bailey call already?”

 

 

 

“Yes she did. Bailey said that she’s doing fine with her mom.” Em answers as she helps me fix the things I bought “And how’s Beca?”

 

 

 

“In denial stage.” We both laugh at Bailey’s choice of words “Does she need our help to explain everything to her mother?”

 

 

 

“I don’t think so, Bailey told me that she’ll give her some time and I think she can handle Beca.”

 

 

 

“Oh yes she will, that little girl is fifty percent Chloe and fifty percent Beca. There’s no reason she won’t like Bailey.”

 

 

 

“I agree. Let’s just wait and I’m sure Bailey will give us a call if there’s a problem.” I nod my head at her and told her to fix everything while I check my phone to see if there’s a text message from Chloe.

 

 

 

As I check on my phone, I saw three missed calls and one unread message. I open it immediately and it only took me seconds to react. I re-read it to be sure I’m reading it correct and oh boy we’re in big trouble now.

 

 

 

“Stace? Hey what’s wrong?” I look at my sister and she’s holding a bag of chips while looking at me “What time did Bailey call?” I ask while looking at the message on my phone.

 

 

 

“I think an hour ago.” I check the time the message was sent and I look back at my sister “We’re in big trouble Emily, we’re in deep shit!” and I showed her the text message I received from Chloe.

 

 

 

_Stacie I can’t contact the number of the camp that you gave to me, I even did a research and guess what? I can’t find anything! Is there something that I need to know? Can you please give me call once you receive this please? Thanks._

_**************************_

**Back at the Mall**

 

**BAILEY’S POV**

 

My mom or should I say Beca keeps on throwing dresses, shoes and skirts on our shopping cart, for pete sakes I just need a couple of this and that! If she keeps on putting things inside, well I’m the one who keeps on putting it back.

 

“Why do you keep on returning all the clothes I picked for you?” she asked me, 4 saleslady are following us and a lot of people is taking my mom’s picture, having a celebrity mom is cool and I love her so I won’t make a scene.. Well if she behaves…

 

 

 

“I just need a couple of underwear and shirts then two shorts. I’m not going to have a photo shoot mom... Oh I mean Beca.” I answered

 

 

 

“Whatever. What else do you need?” I look around for a while then saw a very pretty pink dress “That one!” as I point my index finger at it. One of the sales ladies get me the dress and give it to me with a smile on her face.

 

 

 

“Are you her sister or…?” I heard the saleslady asks me “Oh yes, I’m here sister from another mother.”  I smiled at her and take the dress from her hand. Before I can walk away I hear my phone beeps, I look at it and I see a text message from Aunt Stacie.

 

 

_CALL ME ASAP!_

I don’t like it when Aunt Stacie uses capitalized letters in text because that can only mean one thing…. TROUBLE.

 

 

 

“Can you please tell my grumpy sister that I’ll go to the fitting room to fit this dress?” I didn’t wait for her to answer as I hurriedly walk towards the fitting room and I’m lucky that it’s empty. I dial Aunt Stacie’s number and she answers it after two rings.

 

 

 

“We have a big problem B.” oh yeah that’s my nickname “What’s wrong?”

 

 

 

“Your mother. She sent me a text message saying that the number I gave her is not working and even the name of the camp that you gave does not even exist!”

 

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

 

“What ‘oh’? Is that all you can say huh Bailey?”

 

 

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll see what I can do. I’ll give you a call once we’re home.”

 

 

 

“Be sure that you won’t forget to give me a call?”

 

 

 

“I will Aunt Stacie, say hi to Aunt Emily from me.”

 

 

 

“Sure thing kid and please take care.” I ended the call and let out a deep sigh. I know that I outsmarted my mom a lot of times but that lady is way too smart for me too sometimes.

 

 

 

I look at the mirror and on the dress I’m holding, I don’t need to fit it, I just need to be alone so I can call Aunt Stacie. I was about to open the door when my phone rings again and this time it’s my mother.

 

 

 

Okay Bailey calm down; just answer her call while your other mother is busy giving autographs and taking pictures with her fans. I took a deep breath before I answer it.

 

 

 

“Hey mom!” and sit on the stool at the corner “Hey baby, how are you? I miss you so much.” I smiled when I hear my mother’s voice.

 

 

 

“I miss you too mom, I wish you’re here with me now.” That is not a lie, though I wanted to spend some time with Beca, I want my biological mother to be here too.

 

 

 

“Aww sweetie, I’m so sorry if mommy has lots of things to do but I’ll promise you, I’ll make it up to you once we’re done here.”

 

 

 

“It’s okay mom, I know it’s your job so no worries.” My mother let out a chuckle as I sighs “Anyway baby, who answer your phone a while ago? Is she one of the camp directors there?”

 

 

_Sorry if I need to lie to you mom._

“Yes. She’s one of the directors here.”

 

 

 

“Oh okay, what’s her name?”

 

 

_Her name?! Think Bailey, think!_

“I don’t know her real name but she told us to call her Ms. Ahm… Ms. Grumpy! Yeah she’s Ms. Grumpy!”

 

 

 

“Ms. Grumpy huh? What a weird name.”

 

 

 

“Yeah but it suits her, she’s weird and grumpy.” Chloe laughs on the other line while Bailey prays that her mother will end the call now. As much as she wanted to talk to her, this is not the right time.

 

 

 

“Anyway baby, I need to go. I’m going to have a dinner with your Aunt Beth later. I’ll call you again tomorrow okay?”

 

 

 

“Okay mom, enjoy your dinner with Aunt Beth.”

 

 

 

“I will, oh before I forgot can you send me a picture of Ms. Grumpy? I love you.”

 

 

_A picture of her? Why mom? Why?!_

 

 

 

“Okay I will. I love you too.” I smiled but then I look down at the door, I saw a shadow in front of it.

 

 

_You’ve got to be kidding me!_

“BAILEY MITCHELL! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 : The Troublemaker

 

 

 

 

Bailey doesn’t know what she’ll do when she hears Beca’s voice from the other side of the door. She doesn’t know if she’ll open it or pretend that she didn’t hear anything.

 

 

 

“Bailey! I know you can hear me so don’t try to ignore me!” Beca said once more.

 

 

_And she’s denying that we’re related? Our mind works the same!_

“What do you want?” the young Mitchell asks, when she hears her other mother yelled outside the door, she forgot to end the call with her biological mother so basically Chloe can hear everything though not that clear.

 

 

 

“Will you just please open the door?!” Bailey then places her phone on the stool and covers it with the dress making it a lot harder for Chloe to listen.

 

 

 

 _“Bailey baby? Are you still there?”_ Chloe asks on the other line and waits for her daughter to answer then she hears something again “Why would I? You’ll see parts of my body you don’t need to see!” she’s stalling while she tries to think of a plan.

 

 

 

“Are you going to open this door or do you want me to kick it?!”

 

 

 

“You can’t do that Ms. Grumpy!” Bailey keeps on pacing back and forth inside the fitting room “I’m going to call your mom!”

 

 

 

“Hah! You don’t even know her—fuck! I forgot about the call!” she says out loud “Language young lady!” she ignores Beca who is fuming on the other side of the door and grabs her phone on the stool.

 

 

_Oh please dear lord, I hope she didn’t hear us!_

She looks at the phone and the call is still on-going “H-hello?”

 

 

 

 _“Bailey! What’s going on? Who’s that woman yelling?!”_ Chloe asks her daughter, lucky for Bailey her mother is not standing in front of her. Chloe can be scary when she’s mad.

 

 

 

 

‘Oh that’s Ms. Grumpy mom. You see, I’m inside the closet talking to you. We’re only allowed to use our phone during breaks.”

 

 

 

_“Please don’t tell me that you’re not following orders.”_

 

 

 

“She’s the one keeping our phone that’s why she’s the one who answered your call a while ago and I really miss you mom.”

 

 

_I know it’s not right to lie and I hate doing it to you mom but I know you’ll understand._

_“Give her the phone so I can explain it to her.”_ Bailey was about to say something when she hears Beca once more “I’m just going to count until three young lady... ONE!”

 

 

 

“No need mom, I’ll be the one explaining it to her. Don’t worry; I’m a big girl now.”

 

 

 

_“Aww my baby, okay I’ll let you go now and please try to behave for mommy?”_

 

 

 

“I will mom, take care okay? I love you.”

 

 

_“I love you too.”_ And with that she ended the call “TWO!!!!” Bailey places her phone inside her pocket “BAILEY!!!”

 

 

 

“Alright! Alright! Ms. Grumpy!” when she opens the door, she sees Beca standing with a serious look on her face and her arms crossed on her chest “Hello!” Bailey says and grins at the older Mitchell.

 

 

 

The brunette didn’t say anything instead she went inside the fitting room and closes the door. She inspects the tiny room and wonders where Bailey hides her boyfriend. The little redhead knows the look on her mother’s face.

 

 

 

“Oh please don’t even think that someone’s is in here with me.” Beca raised her eyebrow as she looks at her daughter “Who are you talking to? Don’t you dare deny it. I heard you say I love you too.”

 

 

 

“I’m telling that to myself.” Bailey watches her mother tilt her head to the left “What? There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

 

 

The brunette rubs her forehead and let out a deep sigh, she already caused a scene a while ago while banging and yelling at the door, so she’s trying to calm herself down and ask her daughter again.

 

 

 

“You know what, forget it. If you’re done buying things you need then let’s get out of here.” Beca opens the door and sees a lot of people waiting for them outside.

 

 

_You need to control your temper Mitchell._

Bailey sees the people too and decided to say something “She always does that when she gets worried. I’m her only sister and she just wants me to be safe.” She says with a smile on her face.

 

 

 

“Though sometimes she’s overreacting, I’m lucky to have a big sister like her.” Bailey then holds her mother’s hand and pulls her where their shopping cart is and walks towards the cashier.

 

 

 

 

The two goes to In n out to eat. Beca ordered cheeseburgers for both of them and additional French fries for the little girl. They are sitting at the table near the window. Bailey is in deep thinking and playing with her fries while the brunette takes a bite on her burger.

 

 

_I need a help from someone other than Aunt Stacie and Aunt Emily to pull this one off._

“Bailey.” Beca says but it seems like her daughter didn’t hear her.

 

 

_There’s nothing wrong if she finds out that I’m talking to my biological mother. I told her that she’s the one who drops me off here right?_

Beca calls her daughter’s attention again but still the little redhead is staring on the fries she’s holding.

 

 

_But that’s not the problem B, you need to give a phone number that is working and also the name of the camp you’re in and make sure it’s existing!_

Bailey stuff the fries she’s holding into her mouth and sighs. Beca on the other hand is just watching her daughter silently and the reason why is, she’s not good at comforting someone but this time she knows she has to.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” she asks “Huh?”

 

 

 

“I’m asking you what’s wrong. You haven’t said a word to me or annoyed me since we got here.”

 

 

 

“Oh it’s nothing, I’m just tired.” Beca smirks at her “You can’t fool me. You’re Beale’s daughter so I know that look on your face.”

 

 

 

Bailey just looks at her and stuff another piece of fries in her mouth “Come on, tell me.”

 

 

 

“I just miss my mom, that’s all.” Though it’s just a few hours since this little girl appears on her doorstep, Beca is getting used to it. She’s always alone, yes there are lots of girls dying to get her attention but she knows what they want from her.

 

 

 

She won’t admit it yet but she’s kinda liking having a daughter now.

 

 

 

“Oh I see.” She answers and leans her back on her chair “If you want, I can send you back to your mother.”

 

 

 

“Or just tell me if you don’t want me to be here so I’ll ask my mom to book me a flight home.” And the little girl rolled her eyes at her.

 

 

_Well she’s definitely 101% Mitchell! God the rolling of eyes and being sarcastic is showing!_

“I want you here with me.” Beca answers “Honestly speaking, I’m happy that you’re here with me now.” Baileys smiles at her.

 

 

 

“But don’t tell anyone about that, I have a reputation to take care of.”

 

 

 

“Don’t worry mom, you’re secret is safe with me.” The older Mitchell winks at her and they both laugh. After they ate and was on their way to the ice cream store when Beca’s phone beep. It’s a text from Aubrey saying that she needs to come by at the studio to sign some important papers and that she has no time going to her house.

 

 

 

“Hey sweetheart, would you like to go to my studio for a while? I need to sign some papers and I can’t leave you in my house alone.” She says as they cross the street “Why? I won’t burn your house down.”

 

 

 

“I know but Aubrey will kill me if she finds out I left you alone.”

 

 

 

“Or you’re trying to be a responsible parent now?”

 

 

 

“Shut up! So are you up for it?” and Beca playfully push her daughter “As much as I wanted to come with you, I’m really tired mom.” And she sits on the chair while her mom stands in front of her.

 

 

 

Beca thinks for a while and an idea comes into her mind “Okay I’ll drop you off after we buy ice cream then I’ll call CR to stay with you while I’m gone, that’s okay with you?”

 

 

 

Bailey nods her head, she really wanted to come with her but she needs to do some research about camps in LA and she needs to call her Aunt Stacie once she’s home. The two ordered and went home.

 

 

 

Beca is preparing to leave and waiting for CR to arrive. The buzzer rings and she run towards the door.

 

 

 

“Thanks for coming C--- What the fucks are you doing here?” Amy gives her a salute and enters her house “What a nice way to greet your very dear friend.”

 

 

 

Beca closes the door and follows Amy who went to the living room.

 

 

 

“Hey little shawshank! How’s your shopping with your mum?” but Beca is the first one to speak up “How did you know we went on shopping?”

 

 

 

“I’m not blind DJ.” And points at the shopping on the sofa “And of course, I saw a video of you and Bailey posted on the internet.” The two Mitchell’s looks at each other then to Amy.

 

 

 

“What?!” both of them says “Here I’ll show you.” Amy takes her phone out and search for the video “Here--- oh sorry, that’s not what I’m looking for.”

 

 

 

The brunette and the little redhead wait patiently while Amy is looking for the video. Minutes went by and still the Australian girl hasn’t found the video.

 

 

 

“Amy! What the f----“ Beca looks at her daughter who is also looking at her “What? I’m not cursing.” The redhead raised her eyebrow while Beca thinks of another word.

 

 

 

“I’m trying to say ah f-fish lips! Yeah that’s right, what the fish lips?!” Amy has this confused look on her face “Fish lips? Isn’t that another term for pus---“

 

 

 

“Continue on talking Amy and you’ll regret it.” Beca says and glares at her “Oh look I found the video.” The older Mitchell grabs the phone and sits on the sofa, Bailey on the other hand sits on her mother’s lap and they both watch the video.

 

 

 

The blonde girl smiles at the view in front of her.

 

 

 

Beca releases a sigh of relief after she watched the video, the up loader and most of her fans thinks that Bailey is her little sister from another mother as she said. It’s not that she wants to hide it from them but she’s not ready yet plus she doesn’t want people to dig about her past.

 

 

_There’s a right time for that. For now, I’ll enjoy being with my daughter._

Bailey on the other hand is worried that her mother will see the video. If her mother will find out that she’s staying with her mother, she’s going to take her away for sure. If it’s not for Stacie and Emily, there’s no way she can get to LA.

 

 

 

“Okay I need to go, Amy please take good care of the little monster. If she’s hungry, order something okay?” Amy nods her head and walks towards the door. Beca went to her daughter who is sitting on the sofa.

 

 

 

“Promise I won’t be gone that long; charge your phone so I can text you.”

 

 

 

“Okay mom, be careful when driving.” Bailey then hugs her mother and kisses her on the cheek which makes Beca’s heart melt “I will kiddo. See you later.”

 

 

 

Beca is almost at the door when she hears Bailey’s voice “I love you.”

 

 

 

“I love you too.” She answers.

 

 

 

 

30 minutes later

As soon as Beca left the house, Bailey decided to tell Amy the real reason why she’s here. She knows she can trust Amy a lot and she like the blonde girl.

 

 

 

“So to make this short, Chloe doesn’t know that you went to LA to look for Beca and spend summer with her?” Amy ask “Yes!”

 

 

 

“And you don’t have plans on telling the little DJ about it?”

 

 

 

“If I’ll tell her, I think she’s going to send me back home. I only have a month left and after that I don’t know if I’m going to see her again.”

 

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

 

“Mom has a plan to work in Canada and there’s no way she’ll let me attend summer camp in LA next year.” Amy senses the sadness in the little girl’s voice. She thinks about Beca too though it’s a bit early to say that she’ll be sad once Bailey go home to her mom.

 

 

 

“Okay little red, let’s not think about that for now okay? I won’t tell anyone about this and I’ll do my best to help you.”

 

 

 

“You promise?”

 

 

 

“Cross my heart and ho—and hope the flies from our neighbours dies.” Bailey laughs at her silliness and remembers that she needs to send her biological mom some picture so she won’t get suspicious.

 

 

 

“So what do you want to do now?” Amy asks her “Actually I need to send a picture to my mom to you know make her believe that I’m really in summer camp.” The blonde girl thinks for a while and she smiles as an idea pops into her mind.

 

 

 

 

Amy told Bailey to call her mother and she’ll pretend to be one of the camp directors and that she’s willing to give Chloe her number. The little redhead patiently waits for her call to connect and after a few rings, Chloe answered.

 

 

 

She smiled but it quickly fades away when her mother wants to have a video call with her “What will I do?” she asks Amy who is also panicking “Wait ah just wait.” She stands up and went to Beca’s room, she grabs the blanket on the brunette’s bed and after that she run towards the kitchen as Bailey shouts her name again. Lucky for Amy she found marshmallow in one of the cabinet but before she heads back to the living room, she grabs two barbecue stick and a box of matches.

 

 

 

“I should’ve taken cardio seriously.” She said to Bailey once she sits on the carpeted floor and place the blanket on top of them “What are you doing?” the young girl asks.

 

 

 

“We’re going to pretend we’re inside a tent. Don’t ask too many questions, answer the call already.” Bailey swipes the button to answer the call. She immediately saw her Aunt Beth waving at her.

 

 

 

“Hey honey, how are you?” Bailey also waves her hand at her “I’m fine Aunt Beth thank you for asking. How are you and where’s mom?”

 

 

 

“Oh she’s talking to a friend so she told me to talk for you for a while.”

 

 

 

“Oh okay Aunt Beth, uhm can you hold on for a sec.” Beth nods her head as Bailey puts her phone down ‘What am I gonna do with these?” and points at the marshmallow and sticks on the carpet.

 

 

 

‘Haven’t you heard of smores? Poor kid.’ Amy answers ‘I know what smores is, what I mean is, if we’re having this, we should have some fire.” But before can Amy answer; they hear a voice talking on the phone.

 

 

 

“Bailey sweetie, where are you?” the redhead mouthed ‘that’s-my-mom’ to Amy who nods her head. she picks up the phone again and saw her mom.

 

 

 

“Your mom is pretty, Beca is so stupid.” Bailey glares at Amy and brings back her attention to her mother who is asking another question to her “Who’s that?”

 

 

 

“Hi mom! Ah we’re inside a tent. We’re going to sleep outside tonight.” She says and looks at Amy “Really? That’s cool sweetheart but who’s with you?” Bailey then face the camera to Amy so her mother can see her.

 

 

 

“Hello Ms. Beale, I’m ah… I’m Fat Amy.” Bailey furrows her eyebrows at the blonde girl but she just give her a ‘I-know-what-I’m-doing’ look “Uhm it’s nice to meet you Fa--- Can I just call you Amy?” Chloe asks.

 

 

 

“That won’t be a problem Ms. Beale.”

 

 

 

“Just call me Chloe.”

 

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

“So what happened to Ms. Grumpy?” she asks the two, this time Bailey mouthed ‘BECA’ to Amy. The two didn’t know that the front door opens and Beca enters.

 

 

 

“Ms. Grumpy got fired Mom.” Bailey answers as she shows her face on the camera “Why?”

 

 

 

Beca on the other hand places her keys on the table as her eyes roam around her house.

 

 

_It’s too quiet._

She then walks towards her room when she hears voices at the living room. She can hear Bailey and Amy’s voice who she assumes is under the blanket. She continues on walking but stops when she hears a voice speak up.

 

 

 

“I don’t think she’s too grumpy.”

 

 

_Chloe?_

“You don’t know her red; she’s the grumpiest human being walking on earth! She hates kids and she doesn’t like anybody invading her personal space.” Bailey wants to stop Amy from talking but she didn’t though she nudges her elbow towards the blonde girl when the blanket starts to fall off.

 

 

 

‘For how long are we going to talk to your mom? My arms can’t take the weight of this blanket anymore.’

 

 

 

‘Is that so? I hope I can meet this Ms. Grumpy person because I love invading personal space.’ Bailey then shows her mother two marshmallow on the stick “Are you guys making smores tonight?”

 

 

 

“Oh yes! Bailey is preparing the stuff we need. She’s going to light a fire now, I already teach her how, don’t worry.” Amy says as she saw a worried look on Chloe’s face then winks at Bailey telling her it’s a joke but the little girl didn’t get the reason behind that wink.

 

 

 

She lights a match and showed it to Chloe. Beca who is just standing and listening there saw smoke coming out of the blanket.

 

 

_What the hell are these two doing?_

Amy tries to put the fire out but it seems like Bailey loves playing with her marshmallow using the matches ‘Put it out!’ Amy says.

 

 

 

‘Nope.’ Bailey whispered back and lights another one then they both hear someone clears their throat. The two girls look up and saw Beca looking at them.

 

 

 

“Hi!” they both said and went back on talking with Chloe “Who’s there?” the older redhead asks then all of a sudden, Bailey and Amy looks at Beca again and they both screamed and the younger Mitchell drops her phone on the floor.

 

 

 

**CHLOE’S POV**

 

 

I hear screaming on the other line as Bailey’s camera’s goes black. I look at the video call and it’s still on-going.

 

 

 

“Bailey? Amy? What’s happening there?” I asks and Beth went to my side “What’s wrong?”

 

 

 

“I don’t know, we were just talking and Bailey is showing me she’s making smores then all of a sudden both of them screams then the camera went black. Beth looks at the phone; they can still hear voices on the other line.

 

 

****

“I told you not to light a match!”

 

 

 

“That’s Amy.” I say “You just told my mom that you teach me how to light one!”

 

 

 

“And that’s Bailey. Guys? What’s going on?” I patiently wait for them to pick up the phone while I still hear commotions on the other line.

 

 

 

“Put out it! Put it out! God damn it!” I hear another voice but it’s a bit far away from the phone “Who’s that?” Beth asks.

 

 

 

“I think it’s one of the campers.” I furrow my eyebrows while not leaving my sight on my phone then after a minute, the camera went clear and I see… I see…

 

 

 

“Is that a chandelier?” I nod my head slowly at Beth.

 

 

_I thought they were outside?_

 

 

 

I don’t know what’s going on but my mind went to an overdrive. What if my daughter is doing something behind my back? What if she’s not at the camp?

 

 

 

“Bailey?! Pick up your phone young lady!” I shouted.

 

 

 

“What on earth are you two doing lighting a match under a blanket huh?!”

 

 

 

_That voice.  I know who owns that voice!_

 

 

 

 

 My heart starts to beat faster as I wait for someone to notice the phone, I’m waiting for my daughter but my eyes widen when someone passes by the camera.

 

 

 

_Is this for real?!_

 

 

 

“Beca?! Is that you?” I ask.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there’s Chloe… Beale-Mitchell family reuniting soon? Let’s see! And thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I’ll see ya all on the next update!


	6. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Angeles

 

**BECA’S POV**

 

 

I’m standing in front of my daughter and Amy while my arms are crossed on my chest. I look at my blanket that is slightly burnt. I pick it up then look back at the two. I don’t know what the fuck they are doing playing with matches under the blanket.

 

 

 

I let out a deep sigh and was about to say something when I heard a voice.

 

 

 

**_‘Beca?! Is that you?!’_ **

 

 

 

I forgot about Chloe but why on earth she sounded like she’s shock?!

 

 

 

I look back at Amy and Bailey who are looking at each other then look at me; I start to walk towards the phone when I hear the two speaks.

 

 

 

“INTERVENTION!” I saw my daughter run towards her phone while giving her a confused look but she didn’t see it because her attention is on her phone then out of nowhere, I feel something big landed on my me.

 

 

 

Lucky for me my head didn’t hit the floor though I have carpeted floors. I open my eyes and saw Amy smiling at me “Get off me Ames!!” I shouted and trying to push her off but well she’s too big for me.

 

 

 

“Just stay there for a while okay, short stack?” she answers and looks at my daughter “I will call you again later mom, okay? Bye!” I hear Bailey said.

 

 

 

As soon as she ended the call, Amy gets off me and helps me to stand up “What the fuck are you trying to do?! Kill me?!” right now, I don’t care if I cursed in front of my daughter. They are both acting weird.

 

 

_This is the reason why Amy is not fit to baby sit a kid!_

 

 

 

“And what are you two doing under the blanket and playing with fire?!” Amy nudges her elbow at my daughter as my little redhead smiles at me “We’re talking with mommy a while ago and I introduced Amy to her.”

 

 

 

“Talking to your mother under the blanket?” I saw Amy open her mouth but I glare at her “Well yes, we always do that if she’s… She’s travelling due to her work… Whenever she calls me, we talk under our blankets.”

 

 

 

“So Chloe’s talking to both of you under her blanket too?”

 

 

 

“Oh yes and hers is shiny and sparkling.” Amy answers. I’m having doubts if I’m going to believe what these two had just told me “It’s a Beale’s thing mom.”

 

 

 

_Well yeah I know Chloe do weird things sometimes and it’s not a surprise that talking under a blanket is her idea._

 

 

“Okay uhm you know what, I want you two to clean up this mess and be ready for bed. Amy you stay for the night.” I pick up the blanket and matches on the floor when I notice that I didn’t hear any protest coming from the two especially Amy.

 

 

 

When I turn around and look at them, I see that they are whispering something to each other “What now?” I ask, Amy looks at me first and Bailey went behind her and pushes Amy towards me “Ah is it okay if we go to the store to buy some ice cream?”

 

 

 

“No.” I quickly said and continue what I’m doing “Please mom, I haven’t got any dessert yet. I’m craving for some chocolate ice cream.”

 

 

 

“I have some in the fridge.”

 

 

 

“You do?”

 

 

 

“Yes. We also have a strawberry, vanilla, choco-mint and bubblegum flavour.”

 

 

 

“But do you have seaweed ice cream?” I look at Amy and furrows my eyebrows at her “What?!”

 

 

 

“See you don’t have that flavour so we’re just gonna go to the shop real quick. Come now Bailey.”

 

 

 

“Oh seaweed ice cream, that sounds yummy.” As they both proceed to the door “Amy! Bailey!” I shouted.

 

 

 

“We’ll be back before you know it!” Amy answers back and well they were out of the house before I can even stop them.

 

 

**NEW YORK**

 

Chloe is still looking at her phone and Beth notices it. Before the call ends, they both see Beca on the screen. I don’t want to have a doubt and to think that my daughter is lying to me.

 

 

 

_I need to go to LA. I know she’s hiding something from me._

 

 

 

She lets out a deep sight and decided to ask Beth about what they saw “You saw her too right?” Beth hears Chloe ask her without even bothering looking at the brunette “Who?” she asked back.

 

 

 

“Be—my ex-wife.” Beth wanted to say yes but there will be consequences if she said that. She realizes that Bailey might not be in a summer camp, though Chloe doesn’t want to talk about Beca; Beth, Stacie and Emily heard news about her.

 

 

 

She thinks that somewhat Stacie and Emily brought Bailey to LA to meet her mom and not to spend her vacation in a camp. That explains why Chloe thinks the woman who answered Bailey’s phone sounded like Beca.

 

 

 

“Actually Chloe, I don’t think it’s Beca.” Beth answered “What? You saw her? That’s Beca!”

 

 

 

“So what if she’s Beca? She has the right to be with your daughter.”

 

 

 

“What kind of question is that? You know what happened between the two of us.”

 

 

 

“Then what will you do if ever you found out that your daughter is living with her for the meantime?” Chloe didn’t know what to say but there’s only one thing that’s running in her mind right now.

 

 

_I need to go to LA as soon as possible and I know how that will happen._

 

 

**BACK IN LA**

 

Amy and Bailey went to the park to take pictures sp the latter can send to her mom. There’s no doubt that Chloe saw her on the video and she needs to think fast on what she’s going to say to her.

 

 

 

“She can’t find out yet that I’m with Beca.” Bailey says as she and the blonde aussie sits on the bench at the park “Why don’t you send those picture with her then we’ll give her a call.”

 

 

 

“I don’t know what I’ll say to her.”

 

 

 

“Then I’ll do some explaining.”

 

 

 

“No offense meant but we’re going to talk to my mom who sees my other mom and there’s no way we can outsmart her this time.

 

 

 

“Come on, you’re Beca effin Micthell’s daughter, you’ll figure out what to do. Now call your mum so we can go back before Beca chops my head off.” Bailey laughs and gives Amy a nod. She then sends the picture to her mother in skype and dials her number.

 

 

 

“Here it goes.” She told Amy’s and wait for her call to connect, after five rings Chloe picks up and requested a video chat. Bailey accepts it and she smiles brightly at her mother’s worried face.

 

 

 

“Hey mom!” she says while Amy is watching and listening **_“Bailey can you tell me what happened?”_**

 

 

 

“What happened? What do you mean mom?”

 

 

 

 ** _“You and Amy were screaming about fire and you dropped your phone on the ground but then I see a chandelier hanging. I thought you’re outside camping?”_** Amy grabs the phone and smiles at Chloe.

 

 

 

“Hey Chloe ah sorry about that, Bailey accidentally lit some dry leaves so I panicked.”

 

 

 

**_“Oh okay.”_ **

 

 

 

“And about the chandelier, it’s just star gorgeous. Stars here in LA looks like chandelier I tell you.” Bailey face palms her forehead while Amy glares at her.

 

 

 

 ** _“There’s one more thing.”_** They both hear Chloe says **_“I saw another person a while ago and—“_** as usual Amy cuts her off.

 

 

 

“Oh that girl, it’s one of the personnel who help out to put out the fire. You’ve got nothing to worry about, it’s not Beca Miitchell.” Bailey wanted to shout and yell at Amy but instead of doing that, she takes back her phone and looks at her mom.

 

 

 

**_“Did I hear her say Beca Mitchell??!”_ **

 

 

 

“Who?” Bailey innocently asks **_“Give the phone to Amy.”_** The little redhead can’t do anything but to obey her mother and gives Amy a deadly glare.

 

 

_She really is Mitchell’s daughter._

 

 

 

“Hello! Oh it’s you again Chloe.”

 

 

****

**_“Did you just say Beca Mitchell?”_ **

 

 

 

“Beca Mitchell? Who is that?” Amy looks at Bailey urging her to go on talking and to not let her mom talk again “I think you misheard me. I said Beaching Mushroom.”

 

 

 

The two girls silently wait for Chloe to say something **_“Can you give Bailey the phone please?”_**

 

 

 

“Okay Chloe, it was nice to meet you.”

 

 

 

“Same here Amy and thank you.” Amy gives back the phone to Bailey and she let out a sigh of relief “What’s up mom?” Bailey asks, it’s her turn now to do her thing.

 

 

 

 ** _“Are you hiding something from me baby?”_** Chloe ask “What do you mean? You think I’m keeping secrets from you?” and there she goes, well she’s Chloe Beale’s daughter and she inherits her mother’s famous pout.

 

 

 

“I c-can’t do that to you mom, you know that. I won’t do that to you, I swear.” A single tear flows freely from her eye **_“Oh baby I’m so sorry, I know you won’t hide things from me. I’m sorry I doubted you.”_**

 

 

 

“It’s okay mom. It’s normal to think things because I’m far from you and I understand.”

 

 

****

**_“Okay, let’s talk again tomorrow, it’s kinda late. Send me pictures once in a while okay and give me updates.”_ **

 

 

 

“Yes mommy, I will. When are you going back to Atlanta?”

 

 

****

**_“I still don’t know. I still have one more session by next week so probably I’ll stay for another week or two._** ”

 

 

 

“Oh okay mo, please don’t forget to eat and don’t tire yourself too much. I miss you.”

 

 

****

**_“I miss you too, be nice okay? And follow Ms. Amy’s orders.”_ **

 

 

 

“I will mom, bye and good night.” Bailey ended the call and look up to Amy “You’re damn good kid.” The younger Mitchell smiles at her but then sighs afterwards.

 

 

 

“Why?” Amy asks “I feel bad for lying to my mom. Do you think I’m a bad girl?”

 

 

 

“Of course not, you have your reasons why you come here to LA and you also have your reasons why you hide it from your mom.” Amy pulls the little girl into a hug “And if ever she finds out, she’ll understand.”

 

 

 

Bailey nods her head and look up to the sky “I hate to say this but we need to get you back home, I can feel that Mitchell is cursing at me right now.” Bailey laughs and grabs Amy’s hand as both of them starts to walk towards the penthouse. Little did she know that her biological mother is doing her best to go in LA as soon as she can.

 

 

 

 

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

Amy is the first one to wake up that morning. She looks at the sofa and saw Bailey peacefully sleeping; yes Beca Mitchell lets her daughter to sleep on the sofa. The blonde girl walks towards Beca’s room and knocks three times.

 

 

_Why am I knocking? I won’t wake her up by doing this?_

 

 

 

She turns the knob and pushed the door hard enough for it to hit the drawer that causes for Beca to jolt out of her bed and looks at the culprit who wakes her up.

 

 

 

“Rise and shine Mitchell. Its breakfast time and your daughter need to eat decent food.” Amy says Cereals and sandwich are decent so let the little monster eat it.”

 

 

 

Beca lay back down on her bed and covers her body with a blanket but Amy pulls it off “What?!” Beca shouted.

 

 

 

“You’re not being a responsible parent, what will Chloe say to you if she finds out you’re neglecting your daughter? oh and if Aubrey knew that you let your daughter sleeps on the couch, oh boy you’ll be in trouble.”

 

 

 

“Okay, okay I’m up so please shut your mouth, it’s too damn early for nagging.”

 

 

 

“I’m gonna go and wake up the little redhead.” Beca looks at Amy walking to the door, she wanted to ask how Chloe is but her stupid mouth won’t cooperate.

 

 

_She’s doing fine Mitchell. She’s been talking to your daughter right and not once she asks to talk to you._

 

 

 

‘I really hate it when I talk to myself.’ She whispered and get out from her bed and went inside the bathroom. On her way to the kitchen, she sees Amy’s helping Bailey to fold the blankets they used.

 

 

_How could you let your daughter sleep on the sofa? Dude, she’s just 8!_

 

 

 

She walks towards the living room and Bailey runs towards her “Good Morning mom.” The little redhead said Beca smiles at her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

 

 

“So how’s your sleep?” she ask “Bad.” Amy answers.

 

 

 

“I’m not talking to you; I’m talking to the little monster.”

 

 

 

“Okay sorry.” Bailey laughs at the two while she gets her toothbrush in her bag “Its fine mom, I don’t have any problem sleeping on the sofa as long as I’m here with you.”

 

 

 

Beca felt guilty all of a sudden so she made a plan in her mind, all she needs to do is ask for Aubrey’s help and of course CR to baby sit her daughter.

 

 

 

“Is Cynthia Rosen still busy today?” Beca asks Amy as she pulls Bailey for a hug “Yeah, that’s why she told me to baby sit Bailey yesterday while you’re at work but I think she has a free time later in the afternoon.”

 

 

 

“And you?”

 

 

 

“I’m free until Sunday DJ, why do you need my help for something.” Beca is having second thoughts especially when she remembers what happened last night but right now, she has no choice.

 

 

 

“I want you to—“

 

 

 

“Sure DJ, me and the little redhead will have a good time.” The brunette didn’t even bother to ask how she knows what she was about to say instead she told Bailey to use her bathroom to brush her teeth and change clothes later.

 

 

 

 

Beca started her day by cooking breakfast for them. She places the eggs and bacon on the plate and squeezes fresh orange juice for Bailey.

 

 

 

“Bailey! The food is ready!” she shouted and in a matter of second she hears footsteps coming towards the kitchen. The young Mitchell sits on the chair in front of the brunette.

 

 

 

“Wow mom! This looks delicious.” Bailey says as Beca put some eggs, bacon and bread on her daughter’s plate “It’s just eggs and bacon sweetheart, nothing special.” She answers and sits on her chair.

 

 

 

“Well you cooked and prepare it for us so for me this is special.” Amy saw how Beca smiles sweetly at Bailey who is now slicing her eggs using her fork. The DJ watches her daughter puts the food into her mouth.

 

 

 

“So how’s it? Too salty or…” she asks “its delicious mommy thanks.” Beca smiles at her and motions for Amy to sit.

 

 

 

The trio went silent for a while until Beca clears her throat. The truth is, she wants to ask Bailey about her mother but every time she tries to speak, no words came out.

 

 

 

“You okay mom?” Bailey asks her “Uhm yeah, ah so Bailey, how’s your mom?” finally she asked.

 

 

 

“She’s fine and doing okay.” Beca looks at Amy, she’s the one who answers her question and not her daughter, Bailey giggles and took a sip from her juice before answering.

 

 

 

“She’s okay. She told me that she needs to stay for a week or two in New York.” The redhead answered and pop some bacon into her mouth “Oh but she’ll be the one to pick you up?”

 

 

 

The little girl nods her head and continues to eat. There’s one more thing that’s bugging Beca, Chloe never ask for her or talks to her whenever she’s calling their daughter.

 

 

_I’m hurt you know but I have to understand that maybe she’s mad at me._

 

 

 

“I talked and met her last night and she’s so cool!” Amy says which only makes Beca a lot more frustrated that Chloe doesn’t want to talk to her “She’s so pretty DJ, what were you thinking letting her go?” Beca kicks Amy’s foot under the table but the blonde girl ignores it.

 

 

 

“Are you sending her pictures of your stay here?” BEca ask Bailey once more while the latter remembers that her biological mother asks for Ms. Grumpy’s picture “Yeah I do so she and Aunt Beth know what I’m doing.”

 

 

_Beth? Who the fuck is Beth?_ **_(A/N : Beth of John Tucker must die_** ** _J)_**

 

 

“Beth is pretty too, actually they look good together. I hope they are dating.” and again Beca kicks Amy under the table “I’ll ask mom about it.” Bailey smiles at her mom, when she’s eating, she doesn’t like to talk and only wants to concentrate on her food.

 

 

 

“Maybe she’s Chloe’s cousin or you know best friend.” Though Beca knows that Stacie is the redhead’s best friend since they were little.

 

 

 

“I don’t think so; I think it’s more than that. Like lovers!.” Beca stabs her egg with a fork and shove it into her mouth “And I think Bailey mentioned that they were on a dinner date last night!” Amy continued.

 

 

_Date huh? We’re still married and she’s going out on a dates?!!_

 

 

 

“And—“ Beca glares at Amy to stop her from talking “What?! I’m just going to say to pass the bread.”

 

 

 

The small brunette finishes her food in a matter of seconds “Clean up before you guys go. Bailey you can use my bathroom to take a bath.” And left the two girls still eating their breakfast.

 

 

 

“I tell Beth you said Hi!” Amy shouted “I hope you choke on your food!” Beca shouted back as Amy and Bailey laughs at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK…**

 

Beth is waiting for Chloe outside the building, she’s talking to their client while she’s outside trying to contact Stacie and Emily but it seems like the girls are both busy.

 

 

_Why are these people not answering their phones when they’re supposed to!_

 

 

 

She gives up calling them after her fifth try. She sees two teenagers laughing while watching something on the phone. She ignores them and decided to go back inside when one of the girls speak up.

 

 

 

“Beca Mitchell’s sister is so cute. I love her red hair.” Beth thinks for a while, _does Beca has a sister?_

 

 

 

“I love their bickering and I seriously want her to be my big sister.” The brunette now walks towards the two “Excuse me but did you just say Beca Mitchell?” she asks.

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

“As in the singer slash DJ slash music producer?”

 

 

 

“Uhm yeah.” Beth then looks at her phone “What are you watching? I heard you say that her sister is cute? Does she have a sister?”

 

 

 

“Based on what I remember, at first she said that she’s an only child but then this video has been uploaded. Maybe she doesn’t want the media to know to protect her little sister.”

 

 

 

“Oh, can I see the video if you don’t mind?”

 

 

 

“Sure, here you go.” Beth smiles at the girl but it slowly fades away when she saw Bailey and Beca’s video.

 

 

_Oh this is not good!_

 

 

 

“Where was this taken?” she asks “One of the malls in LA. I think she’s buying things for her sister. Aren’t they cute?”

 

 

 

“Uhm yeah they are.” Her attention is on the video so she didn’t notice Chloe went out of the door with a big smile on her face. She saw Beth and immediately run towards her.

 

 

 

“Hey Beth, what are you doing?” Beth almost drop the phone, good thing her reflexes are fast and gives the phone back to the girl “Oh ah nothing, nothing.” As she pulls Chloe away from the two. She notices the smile and the look Chloe is giving her.

 

 

 

“What?” the brunette asks her friend who is now smiling from ear to ear “The other side is withdrawing the charges and they gave the full custody to the mother.”

 

 

 

“What?! You’re kidding me right?” Chloe shook her head and Beth hugs her “See? I told you we’ll finish this case early.”

 

 

 

“Well that’s not only it. I still have good news to you.”

 

 

 

“They paid you double?”

 

 

 

“No silly. Try again.”

 

 

 

“You’ve got a date?” she scratches her head when Chloe shook her head again “Okay spill it Beale, I’m no good in guessing games.”

 

 

 

“Remember Mr. Connor?”

 

 

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

 

 

“He talked to me a while ago and said that he referred to us to his friends and they need our service as soon as possible.”

 

 

 

“Wow Beale, you’re really fast!”

 

 

 

“I am!”

 

 

 

“So where are we going next?” Chloe gives her megawatt smile and Beth does not like what she’s feeling “Chloe?”

 

 

 

The redhead then gets some papers in her bag and gives it to Beth; the latter accepts it while smiling but it fades away as she reads the content on the paper she’s holding.

 

 

_Is this for real?!_

 

 

 

Chloe saw her reaction and poke her friend’s shoulder “Yes, we’re going to LA this afternoon and I can’t wait to see Bailey!” Chloe says.

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Beca's Daughter

****

****

**10 AM**

 

 

Beca is busy doing her surprise for Bailey. She told Amy to tour the little redhead in the city while she fixes her new room. She asks for Aubrey’s help to contact the people she knows that can do the job immediately for her daughter’s room before dark. She doesn’t care if she’ll spend a lot of money, she’ll give everything and anything for the little girl.

 

 

 

“It looks like you’re getting hang of being a mother huh?” Aubrey ask her while they are drinking juice after putting some glow in the dark stickers on Bailey’s room “Well even though  there’s a lot of things happened for just a day, I love having her around.”

 

 

 

“Does it mean you’re ready to tell your fans about her?”

 

 

_Am I?_

“I don’t know Aubrey. Don’t get me wrong okay, I know there’s no doubt that she’s my daughter and I won’t deny her but I don’t think the media will be easy on her.”

 

 

 

“Well you have a point. If they do find out, there’s no way she’ll enjoy her vacation here.” Beca thinks for a while, she really wants to introduce her but she’s thinking about her safety and privacy.

 

 

 

“I want her to enjoy her vacation and maybe before she goes back home to her mom, I will tell my fans.” The brunette smiles from ear to ear when an idea pops into her mind “or better yet, I can introduce my daughter in my concert.”

 

 

 

Aubrey sees the excitement on her friend’s face and even on her tone “But what about Chloe?”

 

 

 

“What about her?”

 

 

 

“She’s the birth mother so I think you should ask her permission first.” Aubrey saw Beca’s body flinch on what she said “About that… I haven’t talk to Chloe, I mean every time she calls, Bailey seems to keep it from me.”

 

 

 

“I’m confused.”

 

 

 

“Last night when I got back from signing those papers, I saw Amy and Bailey talking to her mother under a blanket.” The brunette saw her friend was about to ask question “Don’t ask, it’s a Beale’s thing.”

 

 

 

Aubrey nods her head and giggles “Then what happen?”

 

 

 

“Well when they saw me looking at them, they…. They panicked.”

 

 

 

“Panicked? Why?”

 

 

 

“That’s what I’m asking myself last night. There are few questions running in my mind.”

 

 

 

“Like what?”

 

 

 

“Like why Chloe let Bailey knocks on my door and tells me she’s my daughter? Why she didn’t call me or ask to talk to me whenever she calls her and lastly, why is she sounded shock last night?”

 

 

 

As much as Aubrey wants to think of an answer, her mind came up with nothing “It feels like she’s hiding something from me.”

 

 

 

“Who? Chloe?”

 

 

 

“No Bailey.” They went a silent for a while but then one of the men get their attention, the thing is, she went to the mall the moment Amy and Bailey left the penthouse. She told them to deliver it that day also “We’ll continue this conversation later and oh don’t forget about your gig tonight.” Aubrey says.

 

 

 

They both walk towards Bailey’s new room and Beca smiled widely after she saw the room “You just need to arrange the things you boought then a little of this and that and we’re done.” Aubrey says.

 

 

 

“Thanks Bree and sorry for taking up your time.” Beca answers not removing her eyes from the room “You’re my friend and this is for your daughter, so it’s nothing and you’re welcome hobbit.”

 

 

 

“Hey!” Beca playfully slaps Aubrey shoulders while the two of them laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

After Amy toured little Mitchell in the city, Bailey told her that she wants to introduce Amy to her two Aunts, Stacie and Emily so she gives them a call and the latter meet them at the lobby of the hotel.

 

 

 

When they arrived at the room, they saw Stacie talking to someone on her phone; she smiles but mouthed ‘wait’ to the three girls.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe that I’m standing in front of the famous Amy Wilson, I’m so happy right now!” Emily squeals like a kid while Bailey checks the mini-fridge for some food.

 

 

 

“You don’t have any food? You poor people.” Bailey butted in “Well if you’re the one spending every dollar on this expensive room, you’ll be poor!” Stacie answered when she end the call.

 

 

 

“By the way I’m Stacie Conrad.” Amy accepts her hand and shakes it gently as the blonde girl introduced herself to the tall brunette “But how come you became sister’s with her? I mean she’s Junk and you’re Conrad.” She asks.

 

 

 

“Oh her mom and my dad got married after their marriage got annulled on their first partners.” The tall brunette smiles and hand over an apple to Bailey “How’s this little squirt by the way? I hope she’s not giving Beca a headache.”

 

 

 

“Hey! I’m just here you know.” The three older girls laughs at her and Amy starts to talk “Actually I don’t mind if she gives her headaches or annoyed her, DJ deserves that.” Amy answered.

 

 

 

“Beca didn’t ask how Bailey gets there.” Emily while she lets the little redhead sits on her lap. Amy looks at Bailey first, the truth is, Stacie and Emily didn’t know that Bailey lied to Beca on how she got there.

 

 

 

“I think Bailey has something to say to you girls, right little shawshank?” the two girls looks at her and Bailey gives them her sweetest smiles.

 

 

 

“Okay what did you do?! Come on spill it!” Stacie doesn’t like the way her niece smiles at them “Well I—“

 

 

 

“I knew it! I know you would do that!” Amy furrows her eyebrows at Stacie “Uhm she haven’t told you yet.”

 

 

 

“Oh yeah, sorry about that.” Stacie urges Bailey to continue and glares at Emily who was about to laugh “Okay, do you guys remember that you both told me to tell my mom that you and Aunt Emily are the ones who brought me here and drop me off to her penthouse?”

 

 

 

Emily nods her head then look to her sister who is looking at her too.

 

 

 

“Please tell us that you stick to our plan.”Stacie says “Sorry Aunt Stacie. I didn’t.” Stacie groans while Emily sighs “Why you didn’t tell her?” the latter ask.

 

 

 

“I got scared that if she knows that you guys are here with me, she’ll send me back to you and I won’t get to spend some time with her.”

 

 

 

“But we’re already lying to your mom and now Beca’s on the list!” they went silent for a while when Amy raises her hand “Can I talk to you for a sec?” she ask Stacie who nods to her in response.

 

 

 

“Hey sweetie, I found a cool video on the internet, want me to show it to you?” Emily asks the little girl who simply said yes to her. Amy and Stacie went to the balcony to talk.

 

 

 

“I know I’m in no position to say this but please be easy on the little girl. She just wants to meet and spend time with Beca.” Amy says while the tall brunette is looking on to nothing “I do understand her side Amy and I’m just shocked that she did that. I mean we can explain everything to Beca but to Chloe… You don’t know what she’s capable of!”

 

 

 

“I already met her and I think she’s not that dangerous.”

 

 

 

“Oh wait until she finds out her daughter already met Beca. There’s going to be world war ten!”

 

 

 

“There’s only two.” Amy says in confused tone “I know and I’m just telling you how dangerous Chloe is when she’s mad. She’s my best friend since we were kids.”

 

 

 

“So what do you want to do now? Do we tell Beca?”

 

 

 

Stacie shook her head and looks at Amy “We’re lucky that Chloe doesn’t want to hear any news about celebrities and showbiz stuff or else she’d recognize you.”

 

 

 

“So we’ll keep it from her and Beca?”

 

 

 

“No, we’ll tell Beca but not now. Maybe a day before we go back to Atlanta.”

 

 

 

“Okay long legs so are we good?”

 

 

 

“Yeah Amy and I’m really sorry that Bailey got you into this.”

 

 

 

“No worries and I like torturing Beca about Beth.” Stacie giggles and she don’t need to ask what Amy is talking about “Oh I love a jealous Beca. Anyway Amy, as much as I wanted to stay and have a chit chat, I need to go and find us an apartment to rent for awhile. If I’ll stay at this hotel, I’ll be poor by the end of the month.”

 

 

 

“Oh why don’t you and Emily stay with me for a while? I have a spare room in my condo?”

 

 

 

“Ahm thanks Amy but we don’t want to bother---“

 

 

 

“I don’t take no for an answer and also it’ll be easy for you both to go to Beca’s penthouse if there’s an emergency. I’m living just a few blocks away from her.”

 

 

 

“I don’t know Amy…”

 

 

 

“If you want to pay me for staying at my condo then it’s fine.” Stacie thinks for a while, Amy has a point and wit will be less hassle for her to go around LA to find a place for her and a sister.

 

 

 

“Okay if you really insist but we need to stay here for another day. Give me your address and phone number so I can call you once we check out.”

 

 

 

“Sure, I’ll pick you up and please don’t say no.”

 

 

 

**Five hours later….**

 

Beca keeps on texting and calling Amy to know where they are now. She’s too excited and can’t wait for her daughter’s reaction when she sees her surprise for the little redhead.

 

 

_Will she likes it?_

She smiles when she hears the buzzer rings and run towards the door. When she opens it, she saw Bailey holding a bag full of candies. She looks at Amy who just shrugs her shoulder at her.

 

 

 

“You told me to give her anything she wants!” Beca sighs and pulls her daughter away from the blonde and also she takes the bag of candies from her hand and places it on the table. She looks down at Bailey and smiles at her.

 

 

 

“I have a surprise for you?” Beca says “really mommy? What is it?”

 

 

 

“I need you to close your eyes for me first.” Bailey excitedly nods her head and closes her eyes; the brunette took her hand and guides her towards the surprise “Be sure you’re not peeking.” She says.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry I’m not.” Beca opens the door and guide her daughter inside while Amy is following the two from behind. She told bailey to stands there for a minute and went over to Amy.

 

 

 

‘I want you to record her reaction.’ She whispers to the aussie girl and hands over her phone to her. They both stand a few feet away from Bailey.

 

 

 

“Okay love, you can open your eyes now.” The little Mitchell slowly opens her eyes and as soon as she sees the surprise, her smile grew wider.  She looks around and sees stuff toys on her bed, there’s a TV and also a doll house. There are also toys like babies, play-doh’s and game consoles.

 

 

 

“Mom…” Bailey says without looking at her “I don’t know what kind of toys and things you like so basically bought everything I think you’ll like. So ahm do you like it?” But Bailey didn’t say a word.

 

 

 

“Bailey?” when the girl didn’t say a word or look at her, Beca walks to where her daughter is standing and by the looks of it, she’s crying “Hey…” the DJ said and pulls her daughter towards her.

 

 

 

“Why are you crying?” she ask “I-I’m just happy mommy.”

 

 

 

“Then you should be jumping and screaming baby and not crying.” Bailey lau8ghs a little and then hugs her mom so tight “I’m sorry mom and thank you for this surprise, I really love it.”

 

 

 

Beca smiles as she hugs her daughter tight “And you don’t have to this for me mom, I’m fine sleeping on the sofa.” Bailey said when she broke the hug.

 

 

 

“No and I’m sorry for letting you sleep on that thing, I really am a bad mother.” And she makes a sad face “Will you forgive me?”

 

 

 

“Hmm let me think about it first.” Beca laughs as she carries her daughter and put her on the bed and starts to tickle the little girl “Okay… okay… I forgive you.” Bailey says.

 

 

 

Beca stares at her daughter for a while, she suddenly feels sad that for eight years, she’s been far away from her daughter though she can’t blame Chloe for not telling her, she’s the one who left the poor girl.

 

 

 

“I love you Bailey and I promise that I’ll be here for you always, no matter what happens.” She planted a kiss on Bailey’s forehead and the little girl smiles at her “But that’s not the only surprise I have for you.”

 

 

 

“There’s more?”

 

 

 

“Yes, I ask Aubrey for a break and we have the weekend to ourselves. We can do what you want just tell it to mommy.” The little girl starts to jump and down the bed as Beca and Amy laughs.

 

 

 

“Mom let’s take some selfie with my new room, come on.”

 

 

 

“Oh sure sweetheart.” Beca was about to move when she remember something “Are you going to send those pictures to your mom also?” she ask.

 

 

 

Bailey looks at Amy first then back to her mom “Yes mom, why? You don’t want me to?”

 

 

 

“No, I mean yes. Oh fudge, what I mean is of course you can send it to your mom but give me a minute, I need to go to the bathroom first.”

 

 

 

“Why? You look good already.” Amy butted in “I’m going to pee.” Beca said and glares at her.

 

 

 

“Oh come on Mitchell, you don’t need to lie to me. You just want to look good on those pictures for Chloe.”

 

 

 

“Shut up Amy!” Beca answered.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Chloe, Beth and Andrew arrived at Los Angeles an hour ago and they were now resting at their hotel room before they went out for the night. The redhead didn’t inform her daughter yet that she’s already in LA or call Stacie and Emily but will she will call them to visit Bailey at the camp.

 

 

 

Beth saw her friend lying down on her bed when she went out of the bathroom “So let me get this straight….” She said, they were talking about her plans when she needed to go to the bathroom.

 

 

 

“Your plan is that you’ll finish our work before you’ll tell Emily and Stacie that you’re already in LA then we’ll visit bailey at the camp?”

 

 

 

“Yeah that’s my plan. I already called James and told him that I need a few weeks break with my daughter and I’m only here to talk to the client and let you and Andrew handles their case.”

 

 

 

Beth knows that she can’t change Chloe’s plan and as much as she wanted to, she can’t do anything about it.”

 

 

 

“Okay so what did Mr. Connor told you about these friends of him?”

 

 

 

“Well the first case is about the last will testament while the second one is about a visitation rights.” When Beth didn’t say anything, Chloe continues on talking “The case about the last will testament is that the people who took the child demands that they should have fifty percent of whatever the girl is getting.”

 

 

 

“Greedy people and what about the visitation right?”

 

 

 

“Oh a music producer wants us to know if she has the right to ask the birth mother about the visitation rights for their daughter.” Chloe then gives her some paper she took from her bag on the table “Let Andrew talks to Ms. Posen first then we’ll see.”

 

 

 

The brunette was about to say something when they hear a knock on the door and Beth is the one to opens it “You girls ready? Simon said he’ll be here in an hour.”

 

 

 

“Where is he taking us?” Beth asks “To some local bars here in LA called Fahrenheit.”

 

 

 

**MEANWHILE**

**IN FRONT OF FAHRENHEIT**

 

Beca together with her daughter, Aubrey, Amy and Cynthia Rose are riding a limo and it stops in front of the bar. They already saw a lot of their fans outside especially and screaming especially Beca’s fans.

 

 

 

“Okay here’s the plan. Mitchell will carry Bailey and the three of us will surround them. Got it?” Amy and CR gives a salute to her and they saw a man opens the door for them “If ever those paparazzi harass my daughter, I’m telling you right now to bail me out of jail.”

 

 

 

“Oh don’t worry too much shawshank, I’ll punch them before they can even ask a question.” The three look at each other and ignore what Amy says. They went out of the limo and of course the paparazzi starts taking their pictures.

 

 

 

“Ms. Mitchell! Ms. Mitchell! How old is your sister?!” asks one of the paparazzi “There are rumours that she’s your daughter. How is that true?” says the other one.

 

 

 

Bailey starts to lift her head from her mother’s shoulder but the older Mitchell stops her ‘Keep your down head for a while baby.” She said to her as she continues on walking towards the club.

 

 

 

 

**INSIDE THE CLUB**

**BECA’S POV**

I still have fifteen minutes before my sets starts so I’m here with Bailey while Aubrey talks to her friends and Amy and CR went to the bar to get some drinks. I look at Bailey and she’s busy colouring something on her book.

 

 

 

Actually I’m kinda pissed off. You see, on our way here, Amy keeps on talking about this Beth and telling Aubrey and CR how pretty she is and how they look good together if they were dating.

 

 

 

I want to see how she looks like and I bet I’m prettier and badass than her.

 

 

 

I look at Bailey and poke her shoulder “Bailey?” I called her “Yes momma?” oh yeah I told her to call me momma instead of mommy because she’s already calling Chloe that.

 

 

 

“Ah do you have any recent photo of your mom?” Bailey stops on what she’s doing and look up to me, she smiles at me first then nods her head “Can momma see it? But only if you want to.”

 

 

 

“Sure mom. Wait.” She fish out her phone from her pocket and then do her thing, after a minute, she gives me her phone “There.” She said and continues colouring her book.

 

 

 

I saw Chloe’s picture and fuck! She changed a lot.

 

 

_Damn you Mitchell for choosing your career over her!_

I smile when I swipe the picture and saw different ones. They were picture with Stacie and Emily and this little girl is already a grown up young lady but then my smiles slowly fades away. I saw a picture where Chloe is hugging a brunette.

 

 

_Is this Beth?! The Beth Amy keeps on talking!_

I stare at the picture for a while, Chloe seems happy with her. I really miss those smiles that I used to see every day; I miss everything about her.

 

 

 

_You really are stupid Mitchell! You left the only girl who accepts you, for who you are, the one who stands by your side when everyone distanced themselves from you and the only girl that owns your heart right from the moment you saw her._

I didn’t notice that a single tear escape my eye, I quickly wipe it away before my daughter could see it “Ahm baby, I’m just gonna go get some drinks, do you want juice?” I said.

 

 

 

“Okay momma and thank you.” I kiss her on the head and I went to the bar to get some drink before my set starts. I ordered two shots of Tequila and try my best to forget Chloe for a while.

 

 

 

_If ever you’ll give me a chance to make things right again, I promise that this time I’ll stay with you no matter what._

As the night deepens and Beca’s set is over, the thought of Chloe and Beth is still running inside her mind. She keeps on drinking while Bailey is still busy colouring or sometimes playing games on her phone. Amy and CR watches Beca mingle with other girls.

 

 

 

“What’s her problem?” CR asks Amy who is talking to Bailey “Who? Mitchell?”

 

 

 

“Yes and why is she drinking? Don’t tell me she’s planning to spend the night with one of these girls?”

 

 

 

“Oh I think she’s pissed because I keep on talking about Beth.” CR looks at Amy the furrow her eyebrows “Please don’t tell me she’s jealous of her? We still don’t know if they are dating or not?”

 

 

 

“Well Mitchell’s middle name is ASSUMING.” CR laughs then look at Beca again and this time the brunette is looking at their table “I bet you a thousand dollars that she’s imagining that redhead as Chloe.” Amy said.

 

 

 

“Oh come on dude! She’s not that desperate.” Amy raised her eyebrow and smirk at CR “Fine! Double it!” little did they know that Beca I watching the two and all she could read on her lips is the word BETH.

 

 

 

 

The night continues and Beca doesn’t seem to keep her hands off the redhead. Aubrey told her that they will take Bailey home but the brunette said no and that she’ll be the one who will bring her daughter home. As much as the three doesn’t want to leave them, Aubrey has an early meeting tomorrow while Amy and Cynthia Rose needs to attend a morning talk show for their upcoming movies.

 

 

 

Bailey on the other hand is already sleepy, she looks at the dance floor and her mom is still dancing with a girl so she didn’t bother them and find a place where she can take a nap. When one of Beca’s friends saw her, she guided the little redhead inside a office so she could take a nap for a while.

 

 

 

The thing is, when Bailey left their table, Beca and the redhead are already kissing on the dance floor, the girl told Beca to take her home so they can finish what they started there. The DJ who is now drunk agrees, went to their table and grabs her purse while the girl calls the valet to bring her car around the back where there are no paparazzi.

 

 

 

As soon as the car stops at the back door, Beca and the girl went in and the brunette is the one driving. While on their way to the DJ’s penthouse, the girl won’t stop kissing her and Beca didn’t mind. They were driving for twenty minutes now when Beca’s phone rings.

 

 

 

“Won’t you answer it?” the girl asks in between kissing Beca’s neck “Ignore it.” She answered. The phone stops ringing but it rings again.

 

 

 

“Fuck!” Beca yelled and took her phone in her purse “What?!”

 

 

 

 _“Hi to you to shawshank, just want to ask if you and Bailey are already home?”_ she hears Amy says and then she feels like a bucket of water with ice pours down on her little body when she remembers about her daughter.

 

 

 

She suddenly hit the break and the girl almost hit her head on the windshield “What the fuck Beca?!”

 

 

 

“I forgot my daughter.” she says “What? You mean your sister?” she looks at the girl and glares at her. She looks back on her phone and the call is still connected.

 

 

 

“Amy, I’ll call you later. I forgot Bailey at the club!” Beca said, ended the call and make her way back to the club.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typo errors and again thank you for the kudos and comments! :)


	8. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.....

 

**(5 minutes of napping)**

**BAILEY**

I woke up after a few minutes of taking a nap, I can’t seem to sleep and I don’t know why. I decided to look for mother and ask her if we can go home. I went to our table but her purse is not there anymore.

 

 

_Maybe she went to the bathroom._

I sit on the chair to wait for her and check my phone. There’s a text message from Aunt Aubrey, Aunt CR and Aunt Amy telling me that they are already home and to text them if my mom can’t bring us home. I smile at their text and I love how they are concern about me even though we only just met yesterday. I put back my phone on my pocket and look around.

 

 

_What’s taking her so long?_

I jump off my chair and go to the nearest bathroom that I saw but when I went in there; there are only few girls inside and no sign of Beca.

 

 

_Where could she be?_

I walk back outside and roam around the dance floor, I need to squeeze my tiny body to get through and after a few minutes of searching the dance floor, still no sign of her. I’m starting to worry as I feel my eyes starts to water.

 

 

_Did she forget about me?_

NO, she told me that she won’t leave me here. I search for her again.

 

 

 

“Beca! Beca! Where are you?!” I shouted but no one can’t hear me because of the loud music “Beca!” I shouted again and tears falls from my eyes. I fish out my phone to sent a text for my Aunts and tell them where am I. I dialled her phone but she’s not answering.

 

 

 

I saw a chair at the corner and sits on it while still searching for my mom out there.

 

 

 

‘Where are you mom? I’m scared.’ I whispered.

 

 

 

 

**BECA’S POV**

I’m driving like a maniac and I don’t care if some police will arrest me after this, I left my daughter at the club and I’m not going to forgive myself if something bad happen to her.

 

 

 

_Oh please, please let her be safe._

When I check my phone, she called me before Amy’s call. She’s probably scared right now and maybe she thinks that I really am a bad mother. Who on earth left their kid in a club?!

 

 

 

“Will you slow down? You daughter will be fine.” I look at—well I don’t know her name, for a while and look back at the road. Chloe’s gonna kill me if she finds out!

 

 

 

As soon as I saw the Fahrenheit, I step on the brakes and get out of the car without even saying anything to the girl inside. The paparazzi’s saw me and well yeah keep taking my pictures, I was about to open the door when it suddenly opens and I saw an angry Stacie carrying my daughter.

 

 

_Wait… What? Stacie’s here?!_

And I saw Emily looking at me behind her sister.

 

 

_You better find a hiding spot Mitchell, Chloe might not be here but her best friend does!_

“Bailey baby---“and Stacie cuts me off “What the fuck Beca?!!!” she says.

 

 

 

“I can explain Stacie…”

 

 

 

“Explain what?! That you left your daughter all alone in a club?!! What were you thinking?!!” I heard gasps on some people and paparazzi’s surrounding us but right now I don’t give a damn care.

 

 

 

“I didn’t mean to. I—ahm I just---“

 

 

 

“I’m so stupid bringing your daughter here. I know you wouldn’t change!!”

 

 

 

“Wait what?! What are you talking about? Chloe’s the one who brought her here.” Now I’m confused “No. I brought her here with Emily so she can meet you and I shouldn’t have said no!”

 

 

 

I was about to say something when she stops me from talking “I don’t want to hear anything from you and I’m bringing Bailey with us tonight and don’t you worry, you won’t see her ever again.” Stacie walk pass by me as my mind still processing what she said.

 

 

_She’s taking away my daughter? I’m not going to see her again?_

And with that I run to catch up on them. I saw Amy, Aubrey and CR following me from behind “Stacie wait up!!” I shouted and good thing Emily stops her from walking.

 

 

 

“Please let me explain and I’m really sorry…” I said and I bit my lower lip to stop myself from crying “I don’t need your apology.” I stop her when she starts walking again.

 

 

 

“If you want me to kneel in front of you I’ll do it. Just please don’t take my daughter away from me. Please….”  Stacie didn’t say anything and I’m just standing in front of her and looking at Bailey whose head is on the tall brunette’s shoulder.

 

 

 

We hear someone clears their throat and when I look back, I saw Aubrey giving me a small smile “Girls I think we need to finish this conversation somewhere else. Bailey’s already tired and we need to keep it as private as possible for the sake of the kid.”

 

 

 

I nod my head at her and look at Stacie “Okay, that’s fine with me.” She said.

 

 

 

 

 

**AT THE PENTHOUSE**

Beca watches her daughter walking towards her room with Emily. The little redhead didn’t look or talk to her while on their way to the penthouse and it breaks the brunette’s heart. The five girls went to the kitchen to talk while Aubrey prepares coffee for them.

 

 

 

No one say a word, all Beca could do is to stare at the mug she’s holding while Stacie is watching her. She sighs and look to Amy “Before we begin I’ll introduce you to these girls first.” The aussie girl said and Beca looks at her.

 

 

 

“You know Stacie?” she asks and Amy nods her head “How?”

 

 

 

“I’ll introduce them first okay then I’ll get back to you.” Amy then introduces Aubrey and Cynthia Rose to Stacie who smiles softly at the two “So now that’s over, you can ask Stacie all you want and she’ll answer it for you.”

 

 

 

The tall brunette raised her eyebrow at her then smiles “What do you want to know?” Stacie asks Beca.

 

 

 

“Everything that I need to know.” She simply said and looks at her “Okay. First’s thing first, Chloe’s not the one who brought your daughter here. It’s me and Emily.”

 

 

 

“Haven’t you thought why Bailey is the only one who knocks at your door?”

 

 

 

“I do but I know she’s mad at me and doesn’t want to see me ever so she lets our daughter knock on my door alone.”

 

 

 

“Sorry to say this but yes she’s mad at you but you know Chloe, she won’t let Bailey do that alone so yeah. Second, Chloe doesn’t know that Bailey goes here to spend some time with you. Your ex-wife only knows that she went to a summer camp.”

 

 

 

Beca furrows her eyebrows and looks at Amy “Yep that explains why we’re talking to Chloe under a blanket so it will look like we’re inside a tent.” Amy butted in.

 

 

 

Beca nods her head at Amy then look back at Stacie “Ex-wife? The last thing I remember we didn’t file for a divorce or annulment.”

 

 

 

“Err that’s what she’s calling you for her you’re her ex but don’t you worry, Chloe didn’t say any bad things against you to your daughter. All she tells the little girl are good things.”

 

 

 

Aubrey raises her hand to ask “Why not tell Chloe instead of hiding it to her? I mean Beca has the right to know.”

 

 

 

“Yes she has the right to know but do you know the reason why Beca left?” Aubrey shook her head and same goes with CR and Amy “Well I’m in no position to say it and Bailey doesn’t know the real reason. All she knows is that you’re relationship with her mom didn’t work out.”

 

 

 

“But I didn’t know she was pregnant that time!” Beca said “You didn’t? Beca getting Chloe pregnant is your fucking idea!” the brunette thinks for a while and then it hits her.

 

 

 

“Oh my God!” Beca says and Stacie shook her head “Let’s not talk about that now. It’s between you and Chloe. For now, cherish every moment you have with your daughter.”

 

 

 

“What do you mean?” Beca ask as her eyes starts to water “Go ask Bailey, she’ll give you an answer.”

 

 

 

 

**INSIDE BAILEY’S ROOM**

Beca knocks on the door gently and pushes the door open, she saw Bailey on the bed talking to Emily about something. When the younger brunette sees the DJ, she gives her a small smile and whisper something to the little redhead.

 

 

 

She then hugs Bailey and went to Beca’s side “She’s not mad at you, just a little disappointed.” Emily says to her “Who wouldn’t be?”

 

 

 

“Talk to her okay, I’ll leave you two alone.” Beca hears the door close and she sighs. She walks towards Bailey and the little girl is playing with her fingers “Bailey…” the brunette says.

 

 

 

The little redhead didn’t look at her so she calls her once more “Baby? Are you mad at mommy?” still there’s no response. Beca took a deep breath first before she let it out.

 

 

 

“Okay I understand but please listen to mommy okay?” she waits if her daughter will even nod her head or say anything but she didn’t “I’m sorry for leaving you behind but baby I didn’t mean to. I know there are no excuses for what I did and I’m really sorry.”

 

 

 

Beca continues on talking silently praying that her tears won’t fall this time “If you’re mad at mommy, I totally understand. I’m being new to this situation baby and I’m trying my best to be a good mother. Sorry if I disappoint you.”

 

 

 

And this time Bailey looks at her “I’m not asking you to be a good mother and I know you’re still new to this parent thing.” She said “I’m not mad just disappointed because you promised me that you’ll never leave me.”

 

 

 

Beca saw the tears running down the little girl’s cheek “Do you know why I’m really here?” Beca didn’t answer so her daughter continues on talking.

 

 

 

“Mom’s planning to work in Canada and we’ll live there. This is the only chance I have with you. I’m not asking you to stay in my life while I grow up, all I’m asking is for you to be there for me while I’m here with you.”

 

 

 

“So if ever we don’t see each other anymore, I have a memory of you; of what it feels like to have another parent or another mother. Is that too much to ask?” Beca pulls her daughter into a hug and they both cry silently.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Bailey. I’m really sorry.” Beca says and planted a kiss on her head “There’s no way I let your mom take you away from me. I won’t let that happen.” She broke the hug and wipes the tears from her daughter’s face.

 

 

 

“But for now, let me make it up to you. We’ll do everything you want, everything! And you’re coming to me on my studio if I go there so every  second, every minute and every hour, you’ll beside me. I promise.”

 

 

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

 

 

 

“I won’t but trust me on this one baby.” Bailey smiles and hugs her mother again “I’m sorry too for lying to you.”

 

 

 

“It’s okay baby but next time you’ll tell me okay?” the little redhead smiles and nods her head at her “So do you want to sleep with momma tonight?”

 

 

 

“Yes please!”

 

 

 

“Okay go brush your teeth and get your stuff sweetie.” Bailey excitedly run towards her bed and gets some of her stuff toys and gives it to Beca.

 

 

 

**THE NEXT DAY (FRIDAY)**

The morning went good for the mother and daughter. Beca prepared breakfast for them and eat with Stacie and Emily. Though Amy, CR and Aubrey spent the night there, the three girls left early to attend a meeting and guesting.

 

 

 

After that Stacie and Emily left and went to their hotel to fix their things because Amy will pick them up later in the afternoon. As for Beca and Bailey, the tandem went out for shopping; buying shoes for the brunette, do some grocery shopping and playing arcade games.

 

 

 

Before they went to bed, Beca ask Bailey to tell her stories about school and her mom though she feels jealous when the little girl mentions Beth’s name. She wanted to ask the relationship status of her mother and of course the ‘antagonist’, that’s what she calls Beth but she doesn’t have any guts to do it.

 

 

 

“So, do you like Beth?” Beca ask the little girl while she’s holding one of her stuff toys. They are inside Bailey’s room and her mother is tucking her in “Yes, she’s a nice lady. You’ll like her too if there’s a chance you’ll meet her.”

 

 

_I doubt that!_

“Why do you like her?” Bailey looks at her mother “What do you mean why I like her?”

 

 

 

“Oh I mean you like her because she’s nice or makes your mom laughs or maybe she buys you things or makes your laughs or---“ Bailey giggles which makes the older Mitchell stops from blabbering.

 

 

 

“I like her because she’s nice momma. She takes care of me too if mommy is busy with her work and she’s cool like you.” Beca was about to say something when Bailey interrupts her “And yes, she makes mom laughs at her jokes.”

 

 

 

“She’s a lawyer too like your mom?” though Beca knows that Chloe was studying medicine that time “Yep, she owns the law firm were mom is working.”

 

 

 

‘But I have a studio.’ She whispered but Bailey hears it, she chuckles but didn’t say anything to her oblivious mother “Oh I see.” Beca answers.

 

 

 

“Can I ask you something momma?”

 

 

 

“Sure love, what is it?” and gets the glass of water she places on the bedside table to take a dirnk

 

 

 

“Are you interested with Aunt Beth?”  She almost spit out the water inside her mouth when she hears the question “You keep on asking about her.”

 

 

_Yes I’m interested in her…. Interested on kicking her out of your mother’s life!_

“ I’m not interested to her as much as I’m interested with your mother, Bailey.” Beca answers.

 

 

_Okayyyy… what did you just said to your daughter?!_

“So you’re going to ask her for a date?”

 

 

 

“Who?”

 

 

 

“Mom”

 

 

 

“Well if I say the daylight again if ever we see each other again, yes I’m going to ask your mother out and we’re still married!” Bailey laughs and puts her books on the floor the lay down on her bed “Don’t worry mom, I’ll support you.”

 

 

 

Beca smiles and pinch Bailey’s nose tip and winks at her “Thanks baby. So time for bed.”

 

 

 

“Can you sing a song for me again like last night?”

 

 

 

“Okay baby. I love you.”

 

 

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

**EARLY NEXT MORNING (SATURDAY)**

 

The brunette wakes up around 6 in the morning to cook breakfast for the two of them. She’s going to bring her daughter at Redhead studio to give the little one a tour and after that they’re going back here to have a movie night with the girls.

 

 

 

While cooking, she receives a text message from Aubrey saying that the lawyers from McIntyre and Williams Law firm are dropping by that morning to talk about the visitation right she wants to ask to Chloe soon. A guy named Mr. Spencer together with his colleagues will explain to her what are the best things to do.

 

 

 

She wakes up Bailey and told her their change of plans this morning and it’s okay with her daughter and that they will stay at the penthouse and watch cartoons or play with her toys. After they ate, Bailey gets the beads she bought and makes a bracelet for her mother.

 

 

**10:45 AM**

Chloe and Beth are on their way to meet Andrew for their second client. They were talking inside a cab about what happened last night at the Fahrenheit.  They were supposed to go there but they see a commotion going on in front of the club so they decided to look for another club to hang out.

 

 

 

“All celebrities care about their money and not their kids.” Chloe says as she reads the paper she’s holding about the case of their second client “Oh come on Chloe, we don’t know what happened last night. I don’t think she left her daughter on purpose there.”

 

 

 

“Purpose or not on purpose, you don’t bring kids in club Beth and I swear if you do that with Bailey, you’re not allowed to see her again.”

 

 

 

Beth rolls her eyes at her, when it comes to kids and family stuff; she knows she won’t win with the way Chloe is thinking. They arrived at their destination in thirty minutes and immediately saw Andrew standing outside the building.

 

 

 

The cab stopped and Beth paid for their fare. Chloe waves her hand at Andrew who gives her a warm smile. the three of them went inside and Andrew went over to the concierge to talk to him, Beth and Chloe following him from behind.

 

 

 

“So when are you going to call Stacie and Emily?” Beth ask so Chloe’s attention went back to her and not on Andrew who told the concierge that they are from McIntyre and Williams Law firm and Ms. Mitchell is expecting them.

 

 

 

“I’ll call them later so we can go grab some lunch then I’ll visit Bailey. I need to call Ms. Amy first if they are allowing some visitors over.” Chloe answers and look at Andrew “Come on girls.” He said.

 

 

 

“Oh okay, I’ll go to the camp with you. I miss the little angel.” Chloe smiles at her and they proceed to the elevator. After 5 minutes, Aubrey and CR arrive with a newspaper on their hands.

 

 

 

 

**BECA’S PENTHOUSE**

Bailey finishes the bracelet she made for Beca and her mother. She puts the thing on her momma’s hand while the brunette smiles at her “This is pretty Bailey, you should teach me how to make one.” Beca says.

 

 

 

“Sure mom, it’s not that hard.” Bailey says and they hear the buzzer rings “That must be the pizza guy!” Beca says and Bailey immediately run towards the door.

 

 

 

“Slow down Bailey! I told you no running!” Beca shouted and went to her room to get money for their pizza.

 

 

 

**MEANWHILE**

Chloe rang the buzzer once more; Beth is standing behind her and talking to Andrew about their client. The redhead glance at her watch then saw the door slowly opens. She’s smiling from ear to ear to greet their client but her smile quickly fades away when she saw the person who opens it.

 

 

 

On the other hand, the person who opens the door can’t believe who is standing in front of her. Beth hears Chloe gasp and also look at the only person standing in front of the redhead.

 

 

 

“OH MY GOD!” Beth says.

 

 

 

“Bailey?!” Chloe says her daughter’s name “Mom?! What are you doing here?!”

 

 

 

“I’m the one who suppose to ask you that question!! What are you doing here? Who’s house is this?!!” the little redhead opens her mouth but then closes it again and repeat it for three times.

 

 

 

“Bailey!” but before the little girl can answer, a voice speaks behind the door “Bailey honey, how much de we owe the pizza guy?” Beca says who is taking some money from her wallet so she didn’t see the look on her daughter’s face.

 

 

 

The brunette continues on walking towards the door and stands behind her daughter “Sweetheart, how much do we---“ Beca stops talking when she looks up and see a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at her.

 

 

 

“C-chloe???” she says “Beca?!” Chloe answers.

 

 

 

“I’m Bailey.” And this time Chloe pulls her daughter away from the brunette.

****

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go Beale-Mitchell family reunion, isn’t this fun? Hehehe. Again thanks for the kudos and comments.


	9. Broken Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drama....

 

 

“Oh shit!”

 

 

 

Beca don’t know what she’ll do. Chloe were standing in front of her door a while ago but now she walks out dragging their daughter with her. She throws her wallet on the table and runs after the two.

 

 

 

“Chloe wait! Please!” she said, Beth and Andrew are just watching while the latter doesn’t know what’s going on so he walk towards Beca and introduce himself “Ms. Mitchell?” he says.

 

 

 

Beca looks at him for a while then to Chloe and Bailey who stops from walking “We’re the lawyers from McIntyre and Williams Law firm. We’re here to talk to you about the visitation rights.” Chloe then looks back at the brunette.

 

 

 

 

“You’re asking for a visitation right? For who huh?” Chloe ask “It’s for ahm… It’s for Bailey our daughter.”

 

 

 

“Your daughter?!” Beca senses the mockery on the redhead’s tone “You don’t have a daughter! She’s my daughter… not yours…. Not ours… just mine!”

 

 

 

“Chlo please can we talk about this inside.” Beca pleads but Chloe is not listening, for her, she doesn’t care if some people can hear them “There’s.nothing.to.talk.about. so please don’t you dare call me that way again.”

 

 

 

Chloe walks to where Bailey is standing; the little girl is just watching the scene in front of her. She doesn’t have the right to speak complaint or object for now because she never saw her mother as mad as she is right now. She grabs her daughter’s hand once more but Beca won’t let them get away.

 

 

 

She runs and stops in front of Chloe, blocking her way “Step aside.”

 

 

 

“No. I know I hurt you and I’m the stupid person on earth by doing that but she’s my daughter too Chloe. I have the right to be with her.” Before Chloe can speak, they hear the elevator. Aubrey and CR went out and saw Beca, Chloe and Bailey on the hallway.

 

 

 

“Beca? What’s going on here?” Aubrey asks, the latter doesn’t have any idea that Chloe is one of the promising lawyers of McIntyre and Williams Law firm. Though she knows her full name and what she looks like, she only talks with Mr. Spencer who is Andrew by the way.

 

 

 

“Ms. Posen? We’re the lawyers from---“but Chloe cuts him off “Forget about the visitation rights. It will never happen.” Now not only Beca is blocking her way, Aubrey and CR are standing in front of them too.

 

 

 

Bailey sees that there’s no way her mother will listen to them or they will able to stop her from walking out so she do what she has to do “Mom, please let us explain. This is my idea, not mommy Beca.”

 

 

 

“Oh yes Bailey, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do young lady. I will call your Aunt Stacie and Aunt Emily to bring you back to Atlanta.” Chloe answers “Mom no please, I want to stay here for a while.”

 

 

 

“No and there’s no way I’ll let you do that.” Chloe is the kind of person who doesn’t raise her voice when she’s mad “But mom…”

 

 

 

“No buts’ Bailey, I’m your mother and you will listen to me.” She passes by Beca who is just standing there then another set of voices are to be heard before Chloe can starts to walk away. Stacie, Emily and Amy are laughing at something and didn’t notice the group of people in the hallway.

 

 

 

Then Emily saw Beth looking at them  “Beth? What are you doing here?” she ask and this made Stacie stops laughing then Aubrey and CR step aside and there they saw Chloe.

 

 

 

“Oh holy mother of cow, Chloe?!” Stacie blurted out. On the other hand , the redhead can’t believe what she’s seeing.

 

 

_Am I the only one who doesn’t know what is going on?!_

Amy covers her face with the newspaper before the scary redhead can notice her “What are you doing here?!” Stacie ask once more “What am I doing here?! Really?!”

 

 

_Oh here she goes. Terminator Chloe has unleash!_

“I went here to talk to a client about their visitation right but only to find out that my daughter is with my ex-wife without me knowing it?!! “ Beca once again steps in front of Chloe but the redhead sees the news on the newspaper Amy is holding.

 

 

****

**_TOP OF THE NEWS:_ **

**_Beca ‘DJ BM’ Mitchell left her daughter at the bar! Full report on the next page._ **

****

****

****

“WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU LEFT MY DAUGHJTER AT THAT BAR?! AND STILL YOU’RE GOING TO ASK FOR A VISITATION RIGHT?!!”

 

 

 

Beth interferes because Chloe said the F-word “Chloe please calm down.” And she tries to hold Chloe’shand but the latter pulls it away “Listen to me Mitchell and listen to me carefully.”

 

 

 

Beca saw different emotions running through her wife’s eyes. Anger, Sadness, hurt, shocked coldness and regrets.

 

 

 

“Stay away from my daughter’s life or I will fucking sue you! I don’t need you, she doesn’t need you so please do me a fucking favour, STAY.OUT.OF.OUR.LIVES!”

 

 

 

Chloe carries her daughter and looks at Amy who is smiling at her but she decided not to say anything. She feels her head is going to explode and it seems like the hearts she’s been fixing has broken into million pieces again.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, all the girls are looking at Bwca who is looking down on the floor, Aubrey and Stacie knows that she’s crying. The blonde girl never thought that Chloe can say those things to her friend. With every word she said, she can feel her anger.

 

 

 

“Hey shawshank, are you okay?” Amy asks the small brunette but she didn’t say a word “I’m sorry Beca but you know Chloe, she doesn’t mean anything she said.” Stacie said and she’s now standing beside the little DJ.

 

 

 

“You heard her. She’ll sue me if ever I get near them again.” Beca answers in between sobbing “So you’re just gong to let them walk away from your life? R asked her.

 

 

 

“There’s nothing I can do alright!! Even if I want them to be part of my life, Chloe will never forgive me.” She buries her face on her hands and starts crying “That won’t happen if you’ll do something.” All of them looks at Beth except for Beca.

 

 

 

“If you showed her that you can be responsible mother for Bailey, she might give you  a chance to have a visitation with the little girl.” This time Beca looks at Beth “I don’t need your opinion.”

 

 

 

“Beca! She’s just trying to help.” Aubrey says and gives an apologetic smile to Beth “Anyways, we have to go. I’ll give you a call Stacie if ever Chloe contacts me so keep your phone open.”

 

 

 

“Thanks Beth and please do tell Chloe we’re sorry.”

 

 

 

“I will. You two take care.” The girls watches Beth and Andrew walks towards where the elevator is and Aubrey decided to bring Beca back inside her penthouse.

 

 

 

 

 

The ride towards the hotel is silent for the mother and daughter. Bailey tries to say something to her mom but Chloe is still fuming and she keeps on mumbling something the little redhead can’t comprehend.

 

 

 

The blue eyed girl decided that they will spend the night to another hotel and she didn’t tell anyone where they are even Beth. She uses the name ‘Jane Snow’ just in case Beca plans on searching them at every hotel in LA.

 

 

_She’s a celebrity and she has the power to know if I’m one of the hotel guest._

              They are now inside their hotel room and Chloe throws her bag on the bed and combs her hair using her hand. Bailey stands near the door playing with her fingers. She hates to see her mother like this and she knows the look on Chloe’s face.

 

 

 

“Mom…” she says and walks towards her. Chloe didn’t look at her and just staring at the floor.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry if I lied to you. I didn’t mean to do that on purpose.” Bailey continues on talking “I just want to spend some time with her.” Chloe looks at her daughter; tears are rolling down on her face.

 

 

 

“Then why you kept it from me huh? I trusted you Bailey.” Chloe said in between tears “I know and I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

“I just want to feel what it feels like to have another parent or another mom. All of my classmates have two parents, sometimes its two moms or two dads. I’m not complaining mommy. I’m happy and contented to have you but I need to feel complete. I need to know the other half of me.” Bailey continues while wiping her tears falling on her cheeks.

 

 

 

“If I told you I want to meet Beca Mitchell, you won’t allow me to go here in LA so I talked to Aunt Stacie and Aunt Emily to bring me here. At first they don’t want to especially Aunt Stacie but then she said that its time for me to meet Beca so we planned everything.”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry mommy; I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just want to be with Beca before we go to Canada and live there.” Chloe then pulls her daughter into a hug; Bailey starts to cry hard so the older redhead rubs her back.

 

 

 

“Sshhh, don’t cry baby. Sshhh.” She said and broke the hug “Mommy is not mad at you okay, like what I said; I’m just disappointed but please promise me you won’t lie to me again.”

 

 

 

“I promise mommy. I love you.”

 

 

 

“I love you too sweetheart.” She gives her daughter one big hug as Chloe reminisce the day she became Mrs. Chloe Mitchell.

****

**_*****FLASHBACK 1*****_ **

 

_It was Thursday night and Chloe Beale is busy scanning her notes for their examination the next morning. She’s taking up medicine while her girlfriend Beca Mitchell is taking up major in music. Her roommate, Jessica went out with her friends that night so she has the dorm all to herself._

_She’s reading something from her book when she hears her phone beeps. She smiles when Beca’s name appears on her screen. They had an argument earlier that day. Chloe is an orphan, her parents died when she was 4 so her Aunt from her father’s side took her in._

_She didn’t like Chloe having relationship with Beca, she said that girls are meant to be with boys but that doesn’t stop the redhead. She fight for what she feels and even her relationship with her Aunt get tainted because of the issue, she promise to herself that she’s never going to leave the brunette’s side._

****

**_From : The love of my life_ **

**_I’m sorry :’(_ **

****

****

****

_Chloe starts to type a reply for her girlfriend while the smile on her face never left._

**_Aww my baby is sad. It’s alright Becs and I’m sorry too_ ** **_J_ **

****

****

_She presses send and when she sees that her message is already sent she went back on reading. After a few second, her phone beeps again._

**_From: The love of my life_ **

**_You don’t have to say sorry, I know I was out of the line but I’m just afraid. Will you ever forgive your badass girlfriend? :D_ **

****

****

****

_The redhead laughs and thinks Beca is cute, she can’t stay mad at the girl even though sometimes she can be a pain in the ass._

**_There’s nothing to be afraid of okay? I’ll always be here Beca and of course I’ll forgive you. Let’s forget what happened okay babe?_ **

****

****

****

_She places her phone back on the bed. Minutes passes by and she didn’t receive any reply from Beca so she thinks that the brunette has fallen asleep. She continues on reading her book when her phone rings. She looks at the name flashing on her screen. Chloe answers it and hears Beca’s voice at the other line._

_“Open the door baby…” Beca says, Chloe furrows her eyebrows for a while but then shrugs her shoulder and do what her girlfriend told her to do. She walks to the door and opens it. There she saw Beca standing while hiding her face behind the flowers she’s holding._

_“For you my lady…” Beca says, Chloe giggles and takes the flowers the brunette is giving her. She chuckles when she notices different kinds of flowers “Do you like it?” the brunette ask when she closes the door._

_“Yes baby and thank you but where did you get these?”_

_“I bought it.” Chloe then stops on walking and looks at her and the brunette sighs “You know me too well Beale.”_

_“Of course I do babe. So?”_

_“I was supposed to buy you flowers but the shop closes at 7 so yeah. I pick those flowers on my way here.”_

_“I can tell.” Beca sits on her bed giving her a confused look “What do you mean?”_

_“I mean you picked these flowers at the university’s garden.”_

_“How’d you know that?”_

_“Babe, I’ve been here for a year now and I’m not oblivious to my surroundings.” Chloe winks at her which make Beca giggle “Well that’s no surprise to me.” She waits until her girlfriend went to the bed and gets her book._

_“What are you doing?” Beca ask “I have a test tomorrow so I need to study.”_

_“So you prefer studying than cuddling with me?”and the redhead nods her head which makes Beca pouts “Oh come here you big baby.” The brunette smiles from ear to ear and position herself in between Chloe’s legs._

_She lets her girl studies but her mind keeps on thinking what she’ll do so Chloe’s Aunt won’t force her niece to go on a date with someone._

**_Whatever I do, she won’t like me for her._ **

****

****

****

_Even though Chloe assured her that she won’t date anyone, she has a feeling that the lady will do anything to break them apart._

**_Unless she’s married to me…._ **

****

****

****

_Beca is in deep thinking and didn’t notice that Chloe stops on reading. She can sense that the brunette is thinking out loud._

_“Beca I told you, you don’t need to worry about anything.” Chloe says and sends back Beca into reality “Sorry but I don’t know baby. I-I’m just scared of losing you.”_

_“How many times do I have to say to you, I won’t leave you, that’s not going to happen.” Beca kisses Chloe’s on the lips and smiles sweetly at her._

**_This is the only way I know her Aunt will stop meddling with our relationship and besides there’s no other person I want to share my life with._ **

****

****

****

_“Do you really love me?” Beca ask out of nowhere “I do Beca, so much.”_

_“Then you will agree on marrying me right?” Beca said._

****

**_30 MINUTES LATER…_ **

****

_After having a debate on getting married, Beca and Chloe are now riding with Stacie in her car. They knock at her dorm and told the taller brunette that they need her help to get married. At first Stacie was in shock and talk to the two but after she hears Beca’s explanation and there’s no way on stopping the two, she agrees to bring them to her Uncle._

_“I don’t know Stacie, they doesn’t have any requirements with them. I might get in trouble for this.” Stacie’s Uncle said “Oh come on Uncle Ben, you’re the most feared judge here and you’re afraid that you’ll get trouble.”_

_Ben Conrad glares at his niece who just shrugs her shoulder “We will give you the requirements tomorrow but for now help them to get married.”_

_“Okay, okay. Just give me a minute and I’ll see you downstairs.”_

_As the judge ended his speech, he looks at Beca and Chloe who are both smiling while looking at him and they look happy._

_“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife.” The married couple looks at each other as Beca gives Chloe a wink “You may now kiss the bride.”_

_Stacie is smiling from ear to ear while wiping the tears in her eyes, she’s Chloe’s best friend and she’s happy for her. Chloe knows that Stacie will support whatever her decision is. She watches the two kissed and she squeals and the married couple laughs at her._

_“You better take good care of my best friend Mitchell, as you see I grew up surrounded with lawyers and judges as my cousins and Uncles so yeah I’m warning you.” The taller brunette says._

_Beca smiles at Stacie then look to Chloe’s eyes “I promise you that in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, ‘til death do us part. No one and I mean no one can break us apart. I’ll be here for you until my last breath. That’s how much I love you Chloe Beale-Mitchell.”_

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

****

**LATER THAT NIGHT (BECA’S PENTHOUSE)**

The girls are worried about Beca. She never left Bailey’s room since they went back inside. They tried their best to make her stop from crying but they failed. During lunch time, Emily knocks on her door and brings her some food but after an hour the younger brunette went back in only to find that Beca didn’t touch her food.

 

 

 

And it’s now night time and Beca is still inside her daughter’s room.

 

 

 

“What do you think we should do?” Aubrey asks Stacie, they were in the living room watching something on the TV “Honestly speaking, I don’t know. Chloe is the only one who can convince Beca to eat and of course Bailey too.”

 

 

 

“Why don’t you call Chloe and ask her if Bailey could talk sense to her mother?” CR asks but Stacie sighs, she’s been calling the redhead all day but her calls are getting ignored and even her text messages.

 

 

 

“It’s best if we let Chloe think for the night. If we force her to do something, this problem can get worse.” The group of girls went silent for a while thinking what they can do to help Beca, Chloe and Bailey.

 

 

 

Stacie’s phone rings and she immediately took her phone in her pocket and sees that Chloe is calling her.

 

 

 

“It’s Chloe…” she says, the girls look at each other as Stacie answers her call “Hello Chloe?” she answers.

 

 

 

“Can you give me Beca’s number?” Chloe asks.

 

 

 

**AT THE HOTEL (before the phone call)**

 

No matter how hard Bailey tries to sleep, she can’t. She’s thinking about Beca and how she’ll talk to her mother by letting the brunette see her before they went back to Atlanta. Chloe on the other hand sees her daughter been tossing and turning on the bed.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong baby?” she asks and kisses her daughter’s head “I can’t sleep mom.”

 

 

 

“Why?” Bailey looks at her mother then to the television that is open “I miss momma B-beca.” Her eyes never left the TV afraid that she’ll see anger in her mother’s eyes.

 

 

 

But when she felt her mother’s hand on her tummy, she looks up to her to see a small smile on her face “You want to call her?” Chloe asks.

 

 

 

Bailey nods her head and her mother sighs. She grabs her phone on the table near their bed and dials Stacie’s number.

 

 

 

 

Bailey dials the number her Aunt Stacie gave to her mother. She places the phone on her ear and waits for the call to connect, in just on ring, Beca answers the call.

 

 

****

**_“Bailey?”_** the little redhead puts the call on speaker so her birth mother can hear it “Hi momma!” Bailey answers as she places the phone in between her and Chloe.

 

 

 

 ** _“Hey baby! How are you? You know momma misses you a lot.”_**  Chloe know that Beca is crying on the other line by the way her voice cracks but trying her best to sound normal to her daughter.

 

 

 

“I miss you too momma. I hope you’re doing okay and please try to eat..”

 

 

 

**_“I’m not that hungry sweetheart and don’t worry about me okay?”_ **

****

****

****

“Aunt Stacie told mom that you haven’t eaten anything since morning, you’ll get sick if you continue on doing that.”

 

 

 

 ** _“I won’t baby promise.”_** Bailey looks up to her mother; she knows that she’s listening even though she’s looking at the television.

 

 

 

 ** _“Bailey? Are you still there?”_** she hears Beca says “Uhm yeah mom, sorry.”

 

 

 

 ** _“It’s okay. Ahm do you think it’s possible if I can talk to your mom?”_** Bailey once again look up to her mom but the latter shook her head “She’s at the bathroom taking a shower.” She lied.

 

 

 

**_“Oh I see.”_ **

****

****

****

“Why do you want to talk to her?”

 

 

 

 ** _“I want to ask your mom if I can spend another say with you before you went back to Atlanta.”_** Bailey didn’t said a word **_“And if it possible that she’ll let me have a video call with you everyday baby.”_** The two redheads hear Beca’s sobbing.

 

 

 

**_“I want to keep my promise to you that I won’t leave you and watch you grow up. You may be far away from me but I’ll do anything to have you in my life baby. Momma loves you so much.”_ **

****

****

****

Bailey wipes her tears but smiles a little when she hears those words from her mom “love you too momma.”

 

 

 

**_“I’ll call you again tomorrow okay? For now you need to go to sleep, it’s late.”_ **

****

****

****

“Okay but can you sing me a song again until I fall asleep?”

 

 

 

 ** _“Of course baby.”_** Bailey closes her eyes and hugs the pillow she’s holding as Beca starts to sing.

**(A/N: In my daughter’s eyes – Martina McBride)**

**_“In my daughter’s eyes,_ **

**_I am a hero,_ **

**_I am strong and wise,_ **

**_And I know no fear,_ **

**_But the truth is plain to see,_ **

**_She was sent to rescue me,_ **

**_I see who I want to be,_ **

**_In my daughter’s eyes.”_ **

****

****

****

Chloe listens as Beca sings. It’s been a while since the last time she heard the brunette sings and even though she’s mad at her, she can still makes her heart skip a beat just by singing.

 

 

 

**_“In my daughter’s eyes,_ **

**_Everyone is equal,_ **

**_Darkness turns to light,_ **

**_And the world is at peace,_ **

**_This miracle God gave to me,_ **

**_Gives me strength when I am weak,_ **

**_I find reason to believe,_ **

**_In my daughter’s eyes.”_ **

****

****

****

_Can I give her a chance to be in Bailey’s life?_

**_“And when she wraps her hand around my finger,_ **

**_How it puts a smile in my heart,_ **

**_Everything becomes a little clearer,_ **

**_I realize what life is all about,_ **

**_It’s hanging on when your heart is had enough,_ **

**_It’s giving more when you feel like giving up,_ **

**_I’ve seen the light,_ **

**_It’s in my daughter’s eyes.”_ **

****

****

****

Chloe then takes her bag and took out her wallet, she opens the zipper inside and saw the ring Beca gave to her on their first wedding anniversary.

 

 

 

**_“In my daughter’s eyes,_ **

**_I can see the future,_ **

**_A reflection of who I am and what will be,_ **

**_And through she’ll grow and someday leave,_ **

**_Maybe raises a family,_ **

**_When I’m gone I hope you’ll see,_ **

**_How happy she made me,_ **

**_For I’ll be there,_ **

**_In my daughter’s eyes.”_ **

****

****

****

The redhead cries silently as she looks at her daughter peacefully sleeping.

 

 

 

‘I’m sorry Bailey.’ She whispered.

 

 

 

 ** _“Love you little one, have a good night.”_** And the call ended. Chloe is still staring at her phone. Now she knows what she needed to do, she then grabs it and send a text message to Beth.

 

****

**_Hey Beth, can you please send a text message to Stacie and told her that I sent you to get Bailey’s belongings at Beca’s? And can you also bring me my clothes tomorrow morning? Thank you; I’ll text you where to find me. I need to talk to you about something tomorrow.”_ **

****

**THE NEXT MORNING**

****

Amy and Stacie prepare breakfast for their friend Beca. Aubrey left early to talk to her other talents and said that she’ll be back at lunch time. Emily and CR are still sleeping in the living room. The two gently knock on the door and Amy opens it. They saw Beca already awake and sitting on Bailey’s bed.

 

 

 

‘Did she wake up early or didn’t sleep at al?’ Amy whisper to Stacie who shrugs her shoulder at her. They continue their way towards Beca who didn’t even bother looking at the two.

 

 

 

“Good morning!” Stacie said and sits on the bed, the brunette looks at her and give her a small smile “Bailey made this for me yesterday.” She says.

 

 

 

The two look at the bracelet on her wrist “Did Chloe tells you were they are?” Beca asks again.

 

 

 

The taller brunette shook her head and hold Beca’s hand “Just give Chloe some time, I know she’ll come around.”

 

 

 

“Do you think so?”

 

 

 

“Yeah. You know she won’t be unfair to you especially now that you know about Bailey.”

 

 

 

“But what if---“

 

 

 

“Stop thinking negative things Beca. We still don’t know what will happen okay?” Beca nods her head and plays with her bracelet again “Come on, let’s have breakfast then I’ll try to contact Chloe later.”

 

 

 

“I’m not hungry.” Beca was about to lay down on the bed again when Amy stops her “If you don’t come out of this room, I will drag you all the way to the kitchen.”

 

 

 

“You can’t do that.”

 

 

 

“Try me.” The small brunette looks at her for a while then groans; she knows Amy will do the things she says she’ll do “Fine. I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

 

 

“Be sure Micthell.” And the two girls left her.

 

 

 

 

 

True to her word, Beca went out of the room after a minute and walks towards her way to the kitchen but stops when she hears the buzzer rings. She went to the door and opens it but only closes the door after she sees who’s standing in front of her door.

 

 

 

Stacie went to Beca’s side and looks at the door “Who is it?” she asks.

 

 

 

“No one.” Beca starts to walk when the buzzer rings again and this time Stacie opens it “Oh hey Beth!” the taller brunette glares at Beca who is now standing behind her with both of her arms crossed on her chest.

 

 

 

“Morning.” Beth answers and looks at Beca “I came here for Bailey’s belongings.”

 

 

 

“Oh yeah, wait I’ll just get it. Why don’t you come in first?”

 

 

 

“Ah no, I’ll just wait here outside.” Stacie nods her head and walks away but stops when she realizes something “Amy!!” she shouted and went back to the door.

 

 

_I can’t leave Beth with Beca, she’s unpredictable!_

“Amy!!” she shouted once more “What?!” the blonde replies.

 

 

 

“Come here for a sec.”

 

 

 

“Why? I’m eating!”

 

 

 

“I said come here!!”

 

 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” Stacie smiles at Beth while waiting for Amy to appears.

 

 

 

“Why?” Amy ask Stacie the moment she look at her then she saw Beth standing at the door “Oh I get it! You want me to guard Mitchell in case she murders sexy over there.” She added.

 

 

 

Stacie ignores her and apologizes to Beth, the latter nods her head twice and looks at Beca and Amy “Oh my bad, I haven’t introduce myself. I’m Amy Wilson by the way. Beca’s friend.” She walks over to her and extends her hand.

 

 

 

Beth gladly accepts it and smiles at the blonde girl “I’m Beth, Beth McIntyre. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

 

 

“Same here sexy. So how’s Chloe and Bailey?” Beca is just standing there, never leaving her eyes on Beth “I don’t know. I haven’t seen them since yesterday but Chloe texted me last night.” She answers.

 

 

 

“Chloe calls me last night.” Beca butted in and smirk at Beth “Yeah she did but she didn’t talk to you right? You talk to Bailey.” The older Mitchell wants to strangle her friend, if only she could.

 

 

 

“So you know where they are staying?” Beca answers “Yes.”

 

 

 

“Where?”

 

 

 

“Sorry but I can’t tell you Ms. Mitchell.”

 

 

 

“Of course, you want Chloe all to yourself!”

 

 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

 

 

Beca raise her eyebrow at her “Don’t play dumb with me. I see the way you look to MY WIFE. I know you like her.”

 

 

 

“I think you—“but cuts her off “In case you forgot, I’m still married to her and we have a DAUGHTER.”

 

 

 

Beth decided to ignore Beca, she knows that she’s hurting right now and she doesn’t want any trouble with the brunette. The three girls went silent for a while and saw Stacie making her way back to them with a backpack on her hand.

 

 

 

“Sorry for keeping you waiting. Here you go.” and hands over the backpack to Beth “Thanks. I have to go.”

 

 

 

“Uhm okay.” Beth looks at Beca before she leave “I’m sorry if I can’t say to you where they are but you can follow me if you want to know where they’re staying at. I’ll give you 5 minutes.” Stacie, Amy and Beca watches Beth walk away.

 

 

 

“What did she said?” Amy ask Stacie “Uhm I don’t know. I think she wants us to follow her or…” Amy then pulls Beca towards her room. She grabs pants, cap and a white shirt.

 

 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Beca asks her when Amy shoves the things she’s holding “We’re going to follow Beth shawshank, come on don’t just stand there!” as the three of them rushes towards the door to catch Beth on time without waking up CR and Emily peacefully sleeping in the living room.

 

 

 

 

It only took 30 minutes for Beth to arrive at the hotel. She paid the cab driver and went out of it. She looks over to her right and saw Amy’s car stop on the other side of the road. She fishes out the phone in her pocket and send a text message to Stacie.

 

 

 

**_To: Stacie Conrad_ **

**_Wait for my text and then you can bring Beca up to her daughter then I’ll inform you again if we’re coming up._ **

****

****

****

 Once her message is sent, she went inside the hotel and look around at the lobby. She texted Chloe five minutes ago informing the redhead that she’s almost at the hotel. When she looks to her right, she saw Chloe smiling at her.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, the three girls went out of Amy’s car. She and Beca are both wearing a cap and sunglasses so people won’t recognize them. As for Stacie, she doesn’t need to wear anything to cover her face. They cross the road and looks into the glass wall, trying to find Beth and Chloe.

 

 

 

“Over there at 2 o’clock!” Amy says and Stacie wishes that Beca didn’t saw that the two girls are hugging each other. Beca didn’t like what she sees and was about to walk towards the two when Staci stops her.

 

 

 

“If you do that, there’s no way you’ll see Bailey again.”

 

 

 

“But… But they’re hugging…”

 

 

 

“So what? They are friends.”

 

 

 

“I don’t think friends hold hands.” Amy blurted out loud and earns a slap on her head “Let’s go inside.”

 

 

 

**INSIDE THE CAFÉ SHOP**

 

Beth and Chloe went to the shop to talk about Beca. The redhead left her daughter for a while and told her that she just needs to talk to her Aunt Beth. As soon as the two of them sits, the brunette saw Chloe’s room key and discreetly texted Stacie the room number.

 

 

 

Chloe ordered for their drinks and looks at Beth.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry if I leave you behind yesterday.” The redhead says “Don’t worry about it but how are you?”

 

 

 

“I’m fine I guess.” She uses her hand to comb her hair “What do you want to talk about Beca?” the blue eyed girl bit her lower lip while thinking for her answer.

 

 

 

“Do you think I’m being unfair to Beca?” she asks “When it comes to your daughter, I think so.” Chloe sighs as the waiter places their order at the table.

 

 

 

“She’s the one who left us, Beth. She even denied that she knows me.” Beth takes a sip from her coffee and didn’t say anything “I called her a hundred times, I even sent her text but she didn’t answer any of them!”

 

 

 

“And now she’s asking for a visitation rights?! The nerve of that girl! She’s not there for the past 8 years of Bailey’s life!”

 

 

 

 

“I know but you kept it from her too.”

 

 

 

“I do because she doesn’t have the right to know. She already made a decision when she left me. She doesn’t want me in her life then I don’t too.”

 

 

 

Beth stares at her for a while then ask “What are you going to do with Bailey and Beca then?”

 

 

 

Chloe looks at the cup of coffee sitting in front of her “I d-don’t know.”

 

 

 

“Look Chloe, you know I’ll support you whatever your decision is but right now, keeping Bailey away from her other mother is not the good idea. Remember that you and Beca are still married and she has all the rights to be with your daughter.”

 

 

 

Chloe let out a deep sigh and looks at Beth “Why you don’t give her a chance?”

 

 

 

The redhead shook her head a couple of times “I can’t…. I’m not going to risk being broken all over again. If ever I’ll give her a chance, a chance to be a mother with Bailey. That’s all I can give.”

 

 

 

**ROOM 309**

 

Bailey is busy watching TV when she hears a knock on the door. She wonders why her mom will knock when she has her room key. She jumps off the bed and hurriedly walks to the door as the knock become more persistent than the first ones.

 

 

 

She’s surprise to see her Aunt Amy and Aunt Stacie together with her momma Beca standing outside their door.

 

 

 

“Momma!!” Bailey exclaims and almost jumps towards the small brunette. Amy and Stacie just watch the scene unfolding in front of them “I miss you so much.” Beca says while hugging her daughter.

 

 

 

Bailey broke the hug and smiles at her mother too “I miss you to momma but don’t get me wrong or anything, what are you doing here? Where’s mom?”

 

 

 

Beca carries Bailey and they all went inside the room “She’s downstairs with the traitor.” The older Mitchell answers “Traitor? Who?”

 

 

 

“Don’t mind your mother little shawshank, she’s just jealous that Chloe is having an intimate conversation with Beth.”

 

 

 

Beca glares at Amy as she sits on the bed with her daughter “I’m not jealous and it’s not an intimate conversation.”

 

 

 

“So does Aunt Beth told you where we at or you guys followed her?” Bailey asks “Well she wants us to follow her instead of saying the name of the hotel you and your mother are in.” Stacie answers and takes a couple of grapes in pops it into her mouth.

 

 

 

Minutes pass by and Beca cherish the little time she has with her daughter. They were taking pictures while Amy and Stacie are thinking what they can do to change Chloe’s mind.

 

 

 

“But do you think that Chloe still cares for our Beca here?” Amy ask the taller brunette “It’s hard to tell Amy, I mean based on her reaction yesterday, I can see that no but she’s just mad and angry towards Beca.”

 

 

 

“So you mean there’s now way we can find out about that?”

 

 

 

“If she didn’t change her decision then yes we can’t.”

 

 

 

“So what do we do?”

 

 

 

“We’ll think of a plan and we need to do it fast.” Beca then looks at her two friends “Check your phone to see if Beth sends a message.” Stacie nods her head and puts her hand in her pocket only to realize one thing.

 

 

 

“Damn it! I forgot my phone in Amy’s car!” Beca widens her eyes at her “What on earth were you thinking forgetting your phone inside the car?!”

 

 

 

“Hey I got too excited about this woman so don’t yell at me.”

 

 

 

“Relax ladies; we just need to get out of here as in now before they returns.” Amy suggested and Stacie agrees.

 

 

 

“Sorry if I need to go now baby, promise I’ll talk to your mom about the visitation rights okay?” Beca says to her daughter and hugs her tight “Okay momma. I’ll call you later.” Amy and Stacie said their goodbyes to Bailey and opens the door but then Beca whose first to go out of the room turns back and pushes her two friends inside.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong with you? We need to go before your wife finds out we’re here.” Amy says “Too late…” Beca answers as they hear the door opens. The three girls didn’t know what to do. Amy hides herself in the bathroom while Stacie runws towards the cabinet and hide in there.

 

 

 

“Momma quick.” Bailey says and points under the bed and without having second thoughts, the brunette dives under the bed right on time before Chloe opens the door. The two sees Bailey standing in the middle of the room.

 

 

 

“What are you doing?” Chloe asks her daughter and places her key card on the table “Huh? What do you mean what I’m doing?”

 

 

 

“Why are you standing there?”

 

 

 

“Oh ah I’m just waiting for you to comeback, yeah that’s it.” Chloe furrows her eyebrows as she throws her phone on the bed. Beth then looks at Bailey who is pointing something under the bed. She realizes that Amy, Stacie and Beca are still here.

 

 

 

She sent a text message to Stacie five times and even called her. She even stops Chloe going up to their room and still there’s no reply from her. Chloe turns her back on them and went towards the cabinet when her daughter runs as fast as she could to stop her mom.

 

 

 

“Let me do it mom, why don’t you take a sit for a while.” She opens the cabinet and places their things inside; Stacie mouthed ‘thank you’ at the little girl. She needs to think of a plan so the three girls can leave without her mother knowing.

 

 

 

“Hey mom, why don’t we go for a swim while Aunt Beth is here.” Chloe looks at Beth who just smiles at her “Hmm that’s a good idea. We haven’t done that for a while.” Bailey opens the cabinet once more to take her swimsuit that Beca brought her.

 

 

 

On the other hand, Beca is cursing Beth in her mind. When she hears what Chloe said, her mind went on overdrive.

 

 

_What else are they doing?! Do they share a bed? And if they do, what are they doing?!_

“Here mom.” She hears Bailey says.

 

 

 

“Thanks sweetheart. Let me just change in the bathroom.” And again Bailey stops her mother or else she’ll see Amy hiding there “No! Ah the housekeeping cleaned it while you’re downstairs and she said that we can’t use it for an hour or so.”

 

 

 

“What? Why?” Chloe asks “I don’t know mom. Let’s just follow orders shall we?”

 

 

 

Chloe nods her head and looks at her daughter, the litte girl is acting weird. She then look around but she didn’t see anyone except for Beth and Bailey. Chloe stands in front of her bed and removes her pants which Beca sees.

 

 

 

_What the fuck is she doing?!!_

She knows Beth is there and the brunette might be watching her while changing her clothes. She then hears Chloe giggles.

 

 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that huh?” Chloe says.

 

 

_Oh God forgive me but I’m going to kill someone later!!!_

She didn’t know that Bailey is the one looking at her mother; she’s worried that she might see Beca under the bed. Chloe starts to remove her upper clothes then let it drops on the floor. Now Beca knows that her wife is only wearing her underwear and her bra.

 

 

 

“Hey Beth…” she hears Chloe says and this time she can’t take it anymore. The jealousy is eating her and the thought of Chloe giving Beth a strip tease made her decide to crawl out under the bed and stands in front of the redhead.

 

 

 

“What do you think you’re doing giving Beth a show?!!!” Beca blurted out surprising the redhead who immediately covers her body with both of her hands.

 

 


	10. Beale-Mitchell Family

**BECA’S POV**

 

Here I am standing in front of my shocked wife who’s looking at me while covering her body. As if I haven’t seen her naked. I look at her from head to toe then look back up only to see that she’s glaring at me.

 

 

_What did I do now? She’s the one who’s getting naked in front of Beth!!_

Then I realize something “Am I suppose to hide under the bed while the three of you are here?” Chloe furrows her eyebrows at me then she sighs “Okay, whoever is still hiding in this room, I want you to come out!”

 

 

 

The door of the cabinet opens and Stacie came out “Nice going Mitchell.” She said.

 

 

 

“Who else is here?!!” Chloe shouted again but no one comes out from hiding “Aunt Amy you can come out now.” Bailey says, we all look at the bathroom door slowly opening.

 

 

 

“Hey guys! Oh hi Chloe! It’s nice to see you again.” Amy grins at my wife who is now flustered because she’s only wearing her bra and underwear “What’s going on here?” she asks.

 

 

 

“Well we came here to visit Bailey.” Amy answers “Only to find out that you’re having a strip show with Beth and in front of an eight year old girl!”

 

 

 

“I’m not giving her a strip show. What the hell are you talking about?!”

 

 

 

“Oh yeah then look at yourself! Are you planning to remove your undergarments too then what? Have sex on the bed while Bailey is here?”

 

 

 

“Will you just shut up and give me my clothes!” I pick up her clothes and give it to her “turn around.” She commands me.

 

 

 

“Why? You let Beth saw you like this and I’m not allowed to watch?! I’m your wife in case you forgot!”

 

 

 

“Just turn around god damn it!”

 

 

 

“No!”

 

 

 

“Turn.around.Beca.” Chloe says through gritted teeth, as much as I don’t want to obey her, there’s nothing I can do about it. So I did what she told me, I turn around and saw Bailey smiling from ear to ear and Beth facing her back on us.

 

 

 

_Wait… What?! Did I just say that Beth’s facing her back on us?????_

“I’m not giving her a strip shows Beca and she’s not watching me while I’m removing my clothes.” I hear Chloe says behind me “But… I ah… heard you---“

 

 

 

“I’m talking to Bailey. I saw the worried look on her face and I should’ve known why she’s acting weird all of a sudden.” I turn around to face her once more and saw her putting her shirt on.

 

 

 

“If only you can keep your mouth shut and control that jealousy of yours, we might come out alive and now you ruined it.” Amy says “Oh shut up!”

 

 

 

I look at my wife and she crossed her arms on her chest “Okay please hear me out first before you throw me out.” I said.

 

 

 

“You never changed, don’t you? You still keep on accusing me of things I never do.”

 

 

 

“No please…. It’s not that… It’s ah---“I run out of words to say.

 

 

_Why do I keep on messing things up?! I should have kept my mouth shut!_

I start to panic again and breathe faster than I should “Beca? Are you okay?” I hear Chloe ask me.

 

 

 

I shook my head as I got dizzy, I think my body is beginning to shut down from all the stress, frustration, over thinking and lack of sleep these past few days.

 

 

 

“Beca?” I hear Chloe once more, I look at her but before I can say something, my vision gets blurry as darkness succumbs me.

 

 

 

 

**30 MINUTES LATER (AT THE HOSPITAL)**

 

**CHLOE’S POV**

When we arrive at the hospital, the nurses immediately takes Beca to the ER while we wait for her outside though it’s been thirty minutes and the doctor haven’t come out yet. I’m starting to worry about her, whatever happened to us, she’s still the mother of my daughter.

 

 

 

“Mom, do you think momma Beca is alright?” Bailey asks me, I look down at her and motion at my daughter to sit on my lap “You’re momma Beca is fine darling. The doctors will take good care of her, don’t you worry.”

 

 

 

I give her a kiss on the forehead and looks at the door of the Emergency Room. As we patiently waits there, I saw Ms. Posen walking towards us with Emily and another girl.

 

 

 

_That must be Cynthia- Rose…_

Amy stands up while Aubrey ask her something, Emily went to our side and kisses Bailey on her head “What did the doctor says?” she ask.

 

 

 

“We’re still waiting Em. She’s been there for thirty minutes now.” The young brunette places her hand on my shoulder “Everything will be okay Chloe.” I give her a small smile and looks at Aubrey who is now standing in front of me.

 

 

 

I can sense that she wanted to say something to me but instead of saying it, she just gives me a warm smile.

 

 

 

“Hello, I think I haven’t introduced myself to you. I’m Cynthia-Rose Adams, you can call me CR.” I gladly accept her hand and shakes it “I’m Chloe Beale. It’s nice to meet you CR.”

 

 

 

She sits on the chair opposite to us “So what happened to your wife?” she asks me.

 

 

 

“I don’t know. I mean, we’re having this conversation then all of a sudden she collapsed. We called for assistance and brought her here as fast as we could.”

 

 

 

“Didn’t Amy and Stacie tell you that she hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning?” I look at Ms. Posen first then to Amy and Stacie “She didn’t left Bailey’s room since the two of you left.” CR added.

 

 

 

“She didn’t even drink water.” Emily butted in “I’m not going to say this to make you feel guilty but that only show how you and Bailey mean so much to her.”

 

 

 

I didn’t say anything so she continues on talking “I know she’s not the nicest person on earth for hurting you in the past but believe me when I say that she cares for you and your daughter.” I look at Beth who is sitting on my left and she gives me a nod but before I can speak, the doctor came out from the ER.

 

 

 

“Beca Mitchell?” he ask and I feel Beth nudge her elbow me so I stand up “I’m her e—I’m her wife.” I answer.

 

 

 

“She didn’t call Beca her ex-wife, is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Amy asks and I hear her gasp and I don’t know what made her do that as I don’t bother looking at the girls, all I want to know is Beca’s condition.

 

 

 

“How is she?” I ask “She’s fine, there’s nothing to worry about.” He answers and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

“She collapsed because of fatigue. The test also shows that she’s dehydrated, may I ask what makes her not to drink or eat anything?”

 

 

 

I open my mouth but no words came out “Her wife takes away her daughter when she finds out she’s spending summer with her without her consent.” I wanted to slap Amy on her head but decided to ignore the blonde girl “One more word from you Amy and I swear to God I’ll make you stop from talking.”

 

 

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. You don’t need to be brutal, Aubrey.” Amy answers.

 

 

 

“Does she need to stay here for a while?” I ask immediately before any one of the girls can speak again “No, all of her test came out negative, she’s just dehydrated. I just need you to sign some papers and she can go home.”

 

 

 

“Sure and thank you.”

 

 

 

“It’s nothing, oh by the way before I forgot, I need you to make sure that she eats and drink plenty, we don’t want her to come back here sooner right? Take good care of your wife.”

 

 

 

I chuckles nervously and I hope the doctor didn’t notice it. He excuses himself for a while to get talk to the nurse about the papers I need to sign. As I look at the girls, they are all looking at me.

 

 

 

“What?” I ask “The doctor said you need to take care of your WIFE.” Amy answers “I c-can’t do that. I have a lot of things to do. Ms. Posen will take care of her.”

 

 

 

“Just call me Aubrey and sorry but I have other talents that I need to attend to.” I look over to CR who shook her head “Sorry Chloe, I have some photo shoots and interview until Tuesday.”

 

 

 

“Amy?” I said “No can’t do red, I have photo shoots also and TV guesting.”

 

 

 

“Oh okay then maybe Stacie and Emily can do it. You’re not working right?” Stacie smiles at me and raise her eyebrow “I may be on leave but my younger sister is on her summer vacation too and being her big sister, it is my duty to tour her around the city, right Emily?”

 

 

 

“Right, sorry Chloe.” Emily says.

 

 

_Okay, why do I have a feeling that they are planning something?_

I look at Beth and before I can speak, she shook her head at me “She’s your wife Chloe. She’s your responsibility.”

 

 

_And that leaves me with no choice…_

 

 

 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” I slump my body on the steel bench and Bailey sits on my lap “Don’t worry mommy, I’ll help you take care of her.”

 

 

 

“Thanks baby.” I smiled at her and look at the girls, they are giving each other thumbs up and I don’t have any idea what that is for.

 

 

 

 

 

After I sign the papers and paid the bills, Aubrey drives us home. The girls are following us and riding at Amy’s car. I am sitting on the passenger seat while Bailey and Beca are sitting on the back seat. Once in a while, I take a glimpse of them at the rear view mirror and every freaking time I do that, I see Beca looking back at me.

 

 

 

I felt the car stops and when I look outside the window, we’re already in front of the building. I wait for Aubrey to go out of the car and help Beca but I think we’re thinking the same thing since she’s looking at me.

 

 

_Don’t wait f+-_

_or them to remind you who is Beca in your life, geez Chloe!_

I open the door and went out of the car, I knock on their window and Bailey opens the passenger door, I smile at my daughter then look at Beca. I extend my hand at her and she kinda hesitated to accept it.

 

 

 

“I won’t bite; I just want to help you.” I said, she nods her head at me and hold my hand. I help her get out of the car and I can tell that she’s a little weak “Next time don’t do hunger strike. Your small body can’t handle it.”

 

 

 

“Well I’m not that hungry and no one can force me to eat if I don’t want to.” I look at Beca and she smile sheepishly at me “Except you of course.”

 

 

 

“Good, now lets go. Bailey hold your momma’s hand and don’t let go.” We start to walk but Aubrey honks her car and we look at her “We’ll meet you girls upstairs.” Beca nods her head as I said thank you to the blonde girl.

 

 

 

As soon as we arrive at her penthouse, I told Bailey to get some water for her while I bring Beca to her room but she stops me from doing it.

 

 

 

“Can I just sit on the sofa for a while? I don’t want to lay down on the bed all day.” She told me “Ah yeah sure, come on.” I’m still holding her hand and I hope she won’t hear my heart beating faster. Beca sits on the sofa and she looks at me.

 

 

 

“Uhm T-thank you.” She said “It’s nothing.” I smiled at her and look down on the floor.

 

 

 

“Do you want me to get you a pillow?” I ask her when I look back at her “No but thank you for asking.”

 

 

 

“Uhm okay, do you need anything else?”

 

 

 

“Yes I do.”

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“C-can you stay here for a while? Uhm Y-you know if it’s okay with you.” I stare at her for a while and I miss this side of her. One of the things that made me fell in love with her.

 

 

 

“But if you don’t want, I understand.” I hear her say again, I take a sit beside her and tuck some loose hair covering her face “Actually that was my plan. I’ll be staying here with you for a couple of days until you’re okay.”

 

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

 

“Yes and about Bailey. I’m allowing her to spend her summer vacation with you and yes she’ll stay here with you.” I see a bright smile forming on Beca’s face then without a word, she pulls me into a hug “You don’t know how much you made me happy.”

 

 

 

I let out a small smile then rub her back because I can feel that she’s about to cry. I broke the hug after a few minutes as she speaks.

 

 

 

“Does it mean that you’re going to stay here with us too?”

 

 

 

“No, I’m going to stay at the hotel with Beth. We have a lot of work to do and---“I stop talking when I look at her and I don’t know if my mind is playing tricks on me.

 

 

_Did I just see a hint of jealousy in her eyes?_

“Of course you need to stay with her. It’s fine. I’m just your wife and she’s your girlfriend. It’s cool.”

 

 

_And you’re asking yourself that question? Didn’t you see how she reacts and thinks that you’re giving Beth a strip show?!_

“Beca comeon, you’re---“

 

 

 

“You don’t need to explain, I get the picture. Can you check what our daughter is doing?” I sigh and stand up from the sofa leaving her alone. I don’t know what her problem is; I mean why she is so mad at Beth? The girl is not doing anything bad to her?

 

 

 

I’m still thinking things when I reach the kitchen, I saw Bailey sitting on a chair and eating cereal.

 

 

 

“I told you to get your mother some water.” I said to her and place my hand on my hips “Sorry mom but I’m really hungry and I see this cereal like it’s begging me to eat it.”

 

 

 

‘There’s no doubt that you’re her daughter.’ I whispered to myself and get the glass of water on the table and walk back to the living room. I place it on the centre table in front of Beca.

 

 

 

“Thank you.” She said without bothering to look at me so I just sit on the other side of the sofa and looks at the television that is now open.

 

 

 

 

**BECA’S POV**

 

**20 MINUTES LATER…**

I’ve been staring at the television and I can’t even understand what I’m watching. When Bailey went to the living room, she sits on the sofa in between me and her mother then she changes the channel. This little monster didn’t even ask me if I’m watching or not!

 

 

 

“Bailey, what on earth are we watching?” I ask our daughter who is giggling at the little pig “It’s called Peppa pig mum.” She answers mimicking the accent of the characters on the tv.

 

 

 

“And why are we watching this?”

 

 

 

“Before I have the remote and I want to watch it.”

 

 

 

“But it has no sense.”

 

 

 

“For you because you’re old but for intelligent kids like me, it has a sense.”

 

 

 

“Change it.”

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

 

“Change.the. channel.Bailey.” my daughter looks at me with those bright blue eyes “Fine then don’t.”

 

 

_I don’t know what’s with their eyes that can make me say yes or do things they ask me to do!!_

I look at Chloe and she fell asleep, I smile a little on how cute she is while sleeping. She never changes but her love for me does.

 

 

_I’m not going to repeat what you did in the past Mitchell and all you have to do is accept the fact that she have fallen out of love with you._

I sigh when I bring back my attention to the TV but scrunch my nose when I remember we’re watching a kids show.

 

 

 

“Baby, get some pillow for your mom.” I said “Why don’t you get it?” she asks me.

 

 

 

“Well I’m tired and weak but you’re not.” I smiled sweetly at her when she looks at me

 

 

 

“I’m eight and still a kid, beside she’s your wife.” I don’t know how she does that. I stand up from the sofa and went to my room. I grab two pillows, one for me and one for my Chloe. I walk back to the living room and go to her side.

 

 

 

I throw the other pillow I’m holding to Bailey who furrows her eyebrows at me but I ignore her. I carefully lift Chloe’s head and place the pillow under. I stare at her for a while and didn’t notice that my daughter is looking at me.

 

 

 

“Okay, I’ll go to the kitchen to get me some food so you’ll have plenty of time to stare at her.” She says. I shook my head at my daughter then sit beside Chloe and lean little closer to her. I look down at her lips, hoping I can kiss her again.

 

 

 

‘You’re so beautiful.’ I whispered to her, held her hand and kiss it. She moves a little so I immediately let go of her hand and turn my head to my right and was about to move to my place a while ago when I hear her speaks.

 

 

 

“You too babe.” Chloe said

 

 

_Did she just call me babe?_

I look back at her and she’s still sleeping.

 

 

 

_Am I hearing things? Or maybe she thought I’m Bailey._

I look at the television still thinking.

 

 

 

_Come on Beca, she won’t call her daughter ‘babe’._

I saw Bailey walking back and holding a bowl of cheese puffs and a glass of water. She stops when she saw me smiling at her.

 

 

 

“Don’t smile like that momma, you’ll give me nightmares!” she says “Oh shut it and watch that pepper pips of yours.”

 

 

 

“It’s Peppa Pig momma!”

 

 

 

“Whatever, it’s the same.”

 

 

 

“No it’s not, Beth.” I open my mouth to say something but she starts to laugh “You’re lucky that you’re my daughter.” she smiles at me and we both laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The girls go back to the penthouse with food on their hands. They thought that the three of them needed some time alone so they went to the cafeteria a few blocks away from the building. Aubrey uses her key so they can get in. They hear the television so she, Beth and Stacie walks towards the living room while Amy, CR and Emily goes to the kitchen to prepare the food.

 

 

 

The three girls smiles when they see the Beal-Mitchell family sleeping on the sofa. Bailey is still holding a cheese puffs on her hand while Beca is sleeping on Chloe’s lap. Little did they know that the redhead woke up a while ago and sees the two fell asleep. She removes the pillow under her head and gives it to her daughter. She then pulls Beca and lay her down on her lap.

 

 

 

“Do we wake them up or let them be?” Beth asks “Let them sleep for a while. If they are still sleeping before we left then we’re going to leave a note on the centre table.” Aubrey answers.

 

 

 

“So what are these three doing?” they hear Amy asks. No one from Aubrey, Beth and Stacie answers and they let the aussie girl to see it for herself “So Beth, are you okay with this?” Amy asks again.

 

 

 

“Sorry but what do you mean by that?”

 

 

 

“We do know that you have a thing for the redhead and you do know that Beca is so fucking jealous of you.” Beth just look at Amy then smiles “There’s nothing to be jealous about and I’m okay with this, it’s not like Chloe is cheating on me right?”

 

 

 

“So you do have a thing for Chloe! I knew it! Beca’s going to murder you for sure.”

 

 

 

“Amy will you just shut the fuck up.” Cr says which makes the girls laughs “I want Beca to have an happy ending with Chloe but you do know what kind of lifestyle she has not to mention all of the girls fighting for her attention.” CR added.

 

 

 

“So? She’s not serious about them. It’s just a fling.”

 

 

 

“But Chloe didn’t have any serious relationship or flings after Beca.” Emily butted in then Stacie looks at Beth “Until she met Beth.” Emily gives her sister a confused look which didn’t go unnoticed by Aubrey.

 

 

 

“You mean you and Chloe are together???” Beth sighs then looks at the older Mitchell “Can I talk to you guys in private? I need to tell you something and I don’t want Beca to hear it.” She then looks at the ring she’s wearing. Aubrey who is just listening and watching them saw the same ring on Chloe’s hand.

 

 

_Oh my God! Does it mean that Beca is a bit too late to make her family complete?_

“Let’s go to my house then I’ll cook dinner for us.” Aubrey says, she needs to know what’s going on between Chloe and Beth “You know how to cook?” Stacie asks her.

 

 

 

“Nah, if you eat what she cooked, you’ll die.” Amy is the one who answers her, the taller blonde girl glares at her but smiles sweetly at Stacie who is smiling at her too “Start making the note while I cover the food on the table.” Aubrey said.

 

 

 

After 15 minutes, the six girls left Beca’s penthouse and they are now on their way to the basement parking area. Aubrey fishes out her keys from her pocket when Amy asks a question to Beth.

 

 

 

“So Beth, what are you going to tell us?” she starts to walk slowly and look at Stacie who gives her a nod “I don’t know how to say this but…”

 

 

 

“But what?” CR asks “I’m gonna get married in three months.” And with that Aubrey drops her keys on the ground, CR left her mouth hanging open while Amy says

 

 

 

“Oh you better hide Beth and you better hide far away from Mitchell or she’ll kill you for stealing her wife!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m ready for any violent reaction from you guys LOL but before you do that I want to say that please trust me on this one. The upcoming chapters will only focus on Beca, Chloe and Bailey; well there are some parts with the girls so I’ll see yah on the next update. Again a million thanks to you guys!


	11. With you, I'm complete

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

 

Beca woke up at the sound of plates and pots clattering at the kitchen. She blinks her eyes for a few times before getting up on the sofa. She saw Bailey sleeping on the other hand then she smells food coming from the kitchen. Beca smiles before she stands up and kiss the forehead of her daughter then go to the kitchen.

 

 

 

She saw Chloe washing some cups and plates on the sink.

 

 

 

“Hey.” Beca said softly, Chloe then looks at her and smiles “Hey too. How’s your sleep?” she asks before returning to what she’s doing.

 

 

 

“It’s fine. You should’ve waked me up to cook and clean.”

 

 

 

“It’s okay, the doctor said you need some rest and I don’t want you to go back to the hospital.” Beca smiles again but she wipe it away when Chloe looks at her “Uhm okay. So what did you cooked? I don’t think I have some edible food in my fridge other than milk, leftovers and Bailey’s candies.”

 

 

 

“So that’s hers huh? You’ve been feeding our daughter sweets too much.” Beca smiles at her sheepishly, she is happy that Chloe is considering her as Bailey’s parent too “No, I know you wouldn’t like that.”

 

 

 

“Glad to hear that. Anyway, I didn’t cook anything. The girls left some food for us so I’m just pre-heating it.”

 

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

 

“Yes and they left some notes on the table. Do you mind getting it so we can read them?”

 

 

 

“Okay baby, wait---“she stops talking when she realizes what she said “Ah, I-I’m sorry… I you…” Chloe giggles when she notices how flustered Beca’s face is “its okay babe, can you please get the notes?”

 

 

 

The brunette nods her head a lot of times before running towards the living room which made Chloe giggle more.

 

 

 

When Beca reach the living room, she quickly grabs the paper and scans it but she stops on walking when she saw Beth’s note for Chloe.

 

 

_Why does she have to leave a note for her?! And why does she want to give her a call?!_

She’s glaring at the note and most especially at the girl’s name that she didn’t notices her daughter waking up, get up and now looking at her.

 

 

 

“Mom? What are you doing?” the little girl ask but her mother is busy curing at Beth in her own mind. She then saw her mother tear the bottom of the paper she’s holding and let out an evil laugh.

 

 

 

‘Am I dreaming or what?!’ the kid whispered to herself then she hears her mother’s voice “Beca? What’s taking you so long?” she looks at the DJ again “Oh ah I’m just checking Bailey if she’s still breathing.”

 

 

 

“What?!” Chloe asks “Oh nothing, nothing. Forget what I just said.” Beca answers.

 

 

 

“I think they did something to you at the hospital mom, you’re acting strange.” Beca hears Bailey’s voice and look at her “For how long have you been awake?”

 

 

 

“Long enough for me to see you tear that paper and may I ask why?”

 

 

 

“It’s none of your business and I need you to keep your mouth shut.” Bailey furrows her eyebrows when Beca raise her eyebrow at her “Okay fine, whatever you say.”

 

 

 

“What did the note says?” both of them hear Chloe’s voice “Oh ah well it’s from the girls.”

 

 

 

“I know, I think Beth left some note too.” This time Bailey grins evilly at other mother while Beca didn’t know what she’ll say “Yes mom, Aunt Beth left some note for you. Why don’t you read it to her Momma?”

 

 

 

Beca glares at her daughter and before she can say something to the little girl, Chloe goes to the living room and smiles at the little redhead “Hey baby. How’s your sleep?” she asks.

 

 

 

“I slept like a baby mom.” She answered then looks to her momma “So what does Aunt Beth said?” she asks once more. Beca looks at her then to Chloe who is waiting for her to say something.

 

 

 

“Oh ah she said that ah---hmm, ‘sweetie…can…you…give…me…a….call…tonight?’” Chloe is not stupid to not notice that Beca said those words through her gritted teeth; Bailey on the other hand stops herself from laughing out loud and just shook her head while looking at her mother.

 

 

 

“That’s what your GIRLFRIEND wrote.” Beca said and looks at Chloe with a serious look on her face “Oh okay, thanks. Come on you two, time for our dinner.”

 

 

_She didn’t deny it?! So they are fucking dating?! My wife and that… that… gorgeous human being!_

Bailey is still watching her momma’s expressions.

 

 

 

‘I wonder what she is thinking. I know she’s jealous but why?’ the little redhead whispered to herself then her birth mother speaks again “Beca! Bailey! I said it’s time to eat!” she shouted.

 

 

 

“Be there HONEY!” Beca answered sarcastically while Bailey laughs at her and run towards the kitchen but she stops halfway and looks at her “You’re funny when you’re jealous momma! You look like anger in the movie Inside Out.” Then continue running before Beca can catch up on her.

 

 

 

 

The brunette is almost at the kitchen when she hears the buzzer rings. She told Chloe and Bailey that she’ll see who’s at the door but she regrets opening it when she saw who’s at the door.

 

 

 

“Who is it?” Chloe asked her.

 

 

_Cruella Deville! Medusa! Hades but this girl is a lot evil._

She was about to say something when she felt a hand on her waist, its Chloe’s.

 

 

 

“Hey Beth.” The redhead says and smiles at the girl “Hey! I hope I’m not interrupting something.”

 

 

 

“No, we’re just having dinner, why don’t you come in?” Beth looks at Beca who is glaring at her the latter realizes that she’s been glaring too much at her rival so she forced a smile on her face.

 

 

 

“Oh I’m sorry, how rude of me! Come in Bi---Beth.”

 

 

 

“Are you sure It’s okay for me to come in? I mean I can talk to Chloe outside.” Beth said “No, I mean yes its okay. Come in.” Beca then places her hand on the brunette’s arm and pulls her inside.

 

 

 

“There you go! See it’s not that hard.” And she slams the door, Chloe raise her eyebrow at Beca that is acting strange in front of Beth, she clears her throat and looks at the taller brunette “Do you want to join us for dinner?”

 

 

 

Chloe didn’t saw the look on Beca’s face but Beth who glance at her saw it “No sweetie, I just drop by to give you your things and Bailey’s.” she answered and hand over a backpack and duffel bag.

 

 

 

“Thanks Beth, you’re the best.” Chloe places the bag on the side “Oh it’s nothing. Ah can I talk to you in private?” the redhead nods her head and looks at Beca “Oh sorry.” She then took 6 steps backwards.

 

 

 

“There you go. Now you two can talk in PRIVATE.” Before Beth can say something, Chloe speaks up “Why don’t you join Bailey at the table babe.”

 

 

 

Even though Chloe uses that endearment word at Beca, the smaller brunette doesn’t like the idea of leaving the two alone but with the looks that the redhead is giving her, she has no choice but to leave them.

 

 

 

She drags herself towards the kitchen and slumps her body on the chair. Beca looks at their daughter who is busy eating her dinner. She sighs and took some noodles and place it on her plate.

 

 

_Why does she want to talk to her in private?! I already give them space and that’s not enough?!_

She stabs her food with a fork and didn’t go unnoticed to Bailey.

 

 

_What’s her problem now?_

She continues on watching her momma’s facial expressions and body movement then all of a sudden, the older Mitchell smiles widely.

 

 

_I think my momma is going crazy!! Should I call 911?_

“Why are you smiling like that? I told you if you continue doing that, you’ll give me nightmares!” Bailey said which get Beca’s attention.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong with smiling?” Beca asks “Nothing but the way you are doing it, it’s creepy!”

 

 

 

“Zip it and eat young lady.” Then went back on thinking about her plan to know what the two girls are talking about but then here comes the cons.

 

 

_If I’m the one who will walk back and forth to the living room and the kitchen, Chloe will notice it and maybe she’ll think that I’m listening to their conversation._

 

 

 

She sighs and drops her plan but then she hears Chloe speaks.

 

 

****

**_“A dinner date?! Sure sweetie! I can’t wait!”_ **

****

****

****

‘So that’s the reason why she want to talk to her in private?! She’ll invite my wife to dinner without my consent???’ she whispered to herself.

 

 

 

 ** _“Aww you’re so sweet Beth!”_** Beca tighten her grip on her fork and Bailey saw it “You okay momma?”

 

 

 

Beca looks at her and an idea pop into her mind “Yes baby. Ah can you get my glass of water at the living room? I think I forgot to bring it.” Beca answers.

 

 

 

“Oh I already place it on the sink. You didn’t see me holding it while I’m running?”

 

 

_Damn it!!!_

“Nope. What about the TV? We left it open, go turn it off.”

 

 

 

“The TV’s off momma. I saw it when I woke up.”

 

 

 

“Oh. How about the note? Go get it.”

 

 

 

“You put it in your back pocket.” Beca starts to mumble words which make the little girl confused. They saw Beth and Chloe walking towards the kitchen and the two are smiling from ear to ear.

 

 

 

“Beca, Beth is going to leave now.” Chloe said “Great!! Oh I mean ah okay and don’t miss us too much!”

 

 

 

Beth just look at Chloe then walk towards where Bailey is sitting, she kisses the little girl’s head.

 

 

 

“Be good okay and listen to your moms.” Beth said “I will Aunt Beth! Bye!” she walks back but glances at Beca who is chewing the noodles she stuff in her mouth slowly while looking at her  “Just text me in case you need anything and when will I pick you up.”

 

 

 

“Okay, be careful on your way back to hotel.” Chloe said and walks her to the door. After she closes it, she quickly went to the kitchen and sits on the chair beside Bailey. The truth is Chloe wanted to ask Beca something but she’s kinda hesitated on doing so.

 

 

 

Their daughter looks at her and knows the look on her mother’s face and keeps on glancing at Beca.

 

 

 

“Momma, mommy wants to ask you something. Why are you mad at Aunt Beth?” she blurted out loud before she stuffs Chinese food into her mouth.

 

 

 

“I’m not mad. I mean I understand that Bi-Beth wants to take my wife to dinner without asking me if it’s okay.” She dryly said “Beca you’re---“but she cuts her off.

 

 

 

“Like I said it’s fine, it doesn’t matter anyway.” She added. She quickly finishes her food and stands up “I’m done. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be at the living room. Yell if you guys are done.” And left the two redheads that didn’t say anything.

 

 

 

 

 

After they ate, Bailey watches a movie with her momma Beca while Chloe do the dishes. The brunette didn’t say any word to her daughter or to Bailey so the little redhead is the one who starts a conversation.

 

 

 

“If you want to say something momma, I’m here to listen.” Bailey said while looking at the TV “I don’t have to say anything.”

 

 

 

“Then what’s with the face? You’ve been quiet since you left me and mom at the kitchen.” Beca sighs and thinks about how the way she acted in front of her daughter and Chloe. She looks at the little girl and pokes her shoulder.

 

 

 

“Come sit beside momma.” She said and taps the space beside her “I’m sorry baby.”

 

 

 

“It’s okay momma but you should apologize to mom and not me.” Beca looks at the TV and thinking what she can do to say sorry to the older redhead.

 

 

 

“I know baby, I’ll ask her to watch a movie with us before we go to bed, is that okay with you?” The little girls excitedly nodes her head and pulls her momma to stand up so they can go to the kitchen.

 

 

 

Once they are there, Bailey pushes her momma towards Chloe but the brunette keeps on opening and closing her mouth, no words coming out.

 

 

_Come on Mitchell, you can do it!_

“H-hey Chloe?” she said. The redhead turn around to find Beca standing behind her while their daughter is looking for something inside the fridge “Yes?” she answered.

 

 

 

“Do you want to watch a movie with me and Bailey before we go to bed?”

 

 

 

“Sure, let me just finish washing the dishes.”

 

 

 

“O-okay.” Chloe smiles a little and continue on washing the dishes again. Beca knows she’s disappointed on how she acted while they were eating.

 

 

_I will apologize later._

“Come on momma, let’s pick a movie.” Bailey said while holding a piece of chocolate on her right hand. Chloe follows the two and she saw them already sitting on the sofa with a blanket.

 

 

 

“Come here mom! Hurry! The movie is about to start.” Bailey excitedly said. Chloe chuckles and sits on the left side of the sofa while Beca is on the right. their daughter is sitting in between them.  The little girl knows they won’t talk to each other until she’s with them so she decided that she’ll go to bed once the movie starts.

 

 

 

As the opening credits starts to roll, Bailey yawns and Chloe sees it “You sleepy baby?” the little redhead nods her head.

 

 

 

“Do you guys mind if I’ll head to bed?” she asks “Of course not sweetheart, come, on I’ll tuck you to bed.” Beca answers and look at Chloe.

 

 

 

“I’ll be back; I need to talk to you.” Chloe nods her head and Bailey said her good night to her then kisses the girl’s head. It only took her minutes to go back to the living room holding two beers on her hand. She hands over the other bottle to the redhead and sits on her place.

 

 

 

“So what are we going to talk about?” Chloe asks Beca after she takes a sip on her beer “First I want to apologize on how I acted during dinner. I don’t know what’s got into me.”

 

 

 

“Are you jealous of Beth?” Beca opens her mouth but then closes it when no words came out. She opens it once more but Chloe giggles.

 

 

 

“What?!” the brunette asks “You’re cute when you’re jealous.” Chloe answered.

 

 

 

“I’m not jealous! I’ve never been jealous!... Well okay except for today.” She take a big gulp on her beer while Chloe is smiling at her “There’s no reason for you to be jealous babe. Come here.” The brunette looks at her for a while before moving towards where the redhead is sitting.

 

 

 

“Do you want to sit in between me?”

 

 

 

“Ah if uhm… if it’s okay with you.”

 

 

 

“Of course it’s okay.” Beca then position herself in between Chloe’s legs then she felt the redhead pulls her and lean her back on her.

 

 

 

“Comfy?” Chloe asks, Beca smiles sweetly and nods her head “Does this mean that I can kiss you?” the redhead looks at her and raise her eyebrow.

 

 

 

“I’m just kidding babe, so let’s watch?” Beca says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**

 

Beca woke up feeling energized and happy. Last night was one of the best nights in her life. She and Chloe spend the night together watching movies, though the redhead didn’t sleep with her, Beca felt that somehow, she’s still important to the girl who owns her heart. When she went outside her room, Beca goes to the kitchen and she finds the two important ladies in her life making some breakfast.

 

 

 

During breakfast, their daughter mentioned to them that she invited her Aunts to have dinner with them that night, so the Beal-Mitchell Family went out for grocery shopping and prepare foods for their visitors.

 

 

 

*********************

It’s already 7 pm when the girl starts to arrive including Beth though Beca wanted to protest, she just kept her mouth shut and promise herself not to get jealous of the brunette again. It’ll be hard but she’ll try her best. The last to arrive are Stacie, Emily and Amy.

 

 

 

The two sisters are staying with her while they are in LA. They talk for a second and eat. The girls are joking around and teasing each other especially on how the way Beca glares at Beth.

 

 

 

‘Easy there tiger. I don’t see anything wrong if Chloe and Beth are dating. You’ve been with different girls every night.’ Amy whispered to her while they are both looking at Beth and Chloe talking with Stacie and Aubrey.

 

 

 

‘I stopped in case you didn’t know.’ Beca whispered back and wishes she can kick Beth out of her place ‘Since Bailey yeah you did but your wife has all the reasons to go on date with someone and mind you, Beth is one fine lady.’

 

 

 

‘Are you really my friend or not?’

 

 

 

‘Of course I am your friend!’

 

 

 

“Then don’t say any positive things about her.’

 

 

 

‘Okay I’ll stop you Miss Overreacting slash soon-to-be-ex-wife slash very jealous ‘ASSUMING’ Mitchell.’ Beca glares at Amy who stops on talking and took a sip on her beer. She wanted to laugh at her friend for being so obvious about her jealousy over Beth.

 

 

 

‘We’re going to spend the night here, what if Chloe asks you if Beth can stay, will you say yes.’ Amy asks ‘My answer is no!’

 

 

 

‘And you can say that to Chloe?’ Beca raise her eyebrow and look at Amy ‘This is my house so I have the right to say NO!’

 

 

 

‘Okay, we’ll see.’ And right on the spot, Chloe looks at their way then holds Beth’s hand and pulls her towards Beca and Amy.

 

 

 

_Now let’s see if DJ BM can say no to her wife._

“Hey Amy! Hey Beca!” Chloe said “Hey red! By the way, the food is great.”

 

 

 

“Thanks Amy and I’m glad you like it.” The redhead answered and smiles, she then looks at Beca who is smiling softly at her “Hey Becs, do you mind if Beth can stay here for the night?”

 

 

 

Amy looks at her friend and waiting for her answer.

 

 

_Say no Beca! Say no Beca! This is your house, she’ll understand!_

“Sure, I don’t mind.” The blonde girl wanted to laugh at her friend, now she knows how whipped Beca is “Thanks babe, oh Bailey wants us to go to the living room to play a game.”

 

 

 

“Uh go ahead, we’ll be right there.” Chloe nods her head and motion for Beth to follow her. Beca sighs and looks at Amy who is grinning at her “This is my house so I have the right to say YES!” the blonde girl laughs out loud and left Beca who’s giving deadly glare at her.

 

 

 

 

**AT THE LIVING ROOM**

Bailey is standing in the middle of the living room where the centre table was. She told her Aunts if they can move it to the side so they can play a game. The little girl is holding two boxes on her hand.

 

 

 

“Okay little shawshank, what are we going to play?” Amy asks “Okay before we start let me thank you for coming to our get together dinner and now it’s time to play charades.”

 

 

 

The girls smile except for Beca who is not good at the said game. I have two boxes here, this blue box contains all your names and later on we’ll know who you’ll be partner with.” Bailey added.

 

 

 

“I don’t think I need to explain what in this red box.”

 

 

 

“Oh you need to explain it, there might be a person who doesn’t even listen to a word you said because she’s busy GLARING at someone.” Lucky for Amy she’s sitting a little far from Beca.

 

 

 

“So what will be the consequence of the losers?” Stacie asked “It depends on the winners so yeah good luck!” Bailey then places the red box on the table at the side then calls one of her Aunts.

 

 

 

“Aunt Aubrey you go first.” The little redhead said “Sure kiddo.” Aubrey stands up and places her hand inside the box; she takes a paper out and unfolds it.

 

 

 

“Stacie.” She said and smiles at the taller brunette, the latter winks at her and when she returns to her seat, they give high-five to each other.

 

 

 

“Can I be next?” Emily asked when she raises her hand, Bailey nods her head and Emily did the same thing “Amy!”

 

 

 

“Alright! We’re going to win this one!” she said to the younger girl and also gives her high-five. They were only four names left: CR, Beth, Chloe and Beca.

 

 

 

_What if I get partnered with Beth?! We can’t win because I’ll be busy curing at her inside me head!_

Beca then hears Bailey’s voice again “Who wants to go next?”

 

 

 

“Let Beth pick her partner and I hope it’s Chloe!” Amy shouted which makes the other girls laugh, Emily pushes Beth who is sitting next to her. She walks towards Bailey and smiles at the little girl. She repeats what Emily and Aubrey did; she places her hand inside and takes out a paper.

 

 

 

Every eyes are on her, waiting for her to reveal the name of her partner, she looks at CR first then to Chloe who smiles at her and to girl who likes her so much, Beca.

 

 

 

“Come on Beth; don’t make it too much suspense!” Amy shouted, Beth laughs then showed them the name written on the paper.

 

 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!!!” someone said.

 

 

 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**__ **

**_ Hi all! I’m sorry for not updating sooner, I’ve been busy these past few days so forgive me. Anyways, here is the update and I hope you guys like it! Thank you for all the comments and kudos.  
_ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ Like I’ve always said, I’ll explain it one by one in the future chapters! So thanks once again and see yah all on the next chapter! The Brat and The Bodyguard will be updated next week! Take care! _ **

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Charades and the past

 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Beca smiles at the thought of Beth’s partner, the latter looks at CR who high-five her partner when the taller brunette sits on the sofa. She then looks at Chloe who is shock to know that her wife is her partner.

 

 

 

“So red, Beca’s your partner, are you ready to lose?” Amy asks her, she looks at Beca who is smiling at her “Don’t you worry my love; I’m the queen of charades! We’re going to beat them!”

 

 

 

Stacie and Chloe looks at each other, Aubrey, Amy and CR did the same; they know that the DJ doesn’t know how to play any games, well except for the games on her phone.

 

 

 

“Okay so the teams are Aunt Stacie and Aunt Aubrey, Aunt Emily and Aunt Amy, Aunt Beth and Aunt CR then my mommies. Do I have to explain the mechanics?”

 

 

 

The girls shook their heads including Beca but she stops when she realizes she doesn’t know how to play the said game “Ah I think you still need to explain the mechanics baby. Some of them don’t know how to play it.”

 

 

 

“Some of them? You’re the only one who doesn’t have any idea, Beca.” Aubrey says “How come you say you’re the queen of charades?” Chloe asks her.

 

 

 

“Oh yes she is the queen, queen of the loser.” Beca glares at Amy as Emily laughs but stops when the smaller brunette looks at her too.

 

 

 

“Okay if there’s no more question, can we start the game?” the girls nods their heads at the little girl standing in the centre. Bailey goes to the side and took the other box “So who’s going first?” Beca was about to raise her hand when Chloe stops her.

 

 

 

“Any takers?” Bailey asks once more then Stacie stands up “Since no one wants to go first, we’ll volunteer, is that okay with you Aubrey?”

 

 

 

“Sure, you’ll act, I’ll guess?” the taller brunette nods her head, walks towards Bailey and places her hand inside the box “Oh before I forgot our category is about 21st century movie. You can tell the genre written on top of the title to give your partner a clue.”

 

 

 

Stacie smiles at the little redhead and unfolds a piece of paper she’s holding. A big grin on her face starts to show while reading what’s written on it “Musical and Comedy” she says then looks at Aubrey.

 

 

 

“Okay ladies, timer starts now!” Bailey shouted. Stacie held up two fingers telling Aubrey that it has two words, the blonde nods her head then her partner points at her index finger to tell Aubrey that she’s going to act the first word.

 

 

 

“Okay first word.” Aubrey waits for her partner to move, Stacie stands straight and places her right hand on her hips and starts to dance while her left hand is holding an imaginary mic.

 

 

 

“I know that one! I know that one!” Emily excitedly says, if ever Aubrey won’t get the correct answer, one of the other teams can steal it. Aubrey furrows her eyebrows as Stacie continues to show her the dance moves.

 

 

 

“That looks familiar.” she said “You only have 30 seconds to guess!” Bailey shouted.

 

 

 

“Pitch Perfect!” Aubrey answered, Stacie squeals and run towards her partner and pulls her into a hug “You’re awesome!” she said.

 

 

“Nah, you seem to know the whole step of I saw the sign and it’s one of my favorite movies!” Aubrey answered “Okay whose next?” Bailey asks.

 

 

 

As for Chloe and Beca, the redhead gives a thumps up to her best friend and Aubrey, she knows that the taller brunette is good at guessing games. She looks at Beca who seems oblivious to what’s going on and she starts to get nervous.

 

 

 

“Okay Aunt Emily and Aunt Amy, time to beat is 25 seconds.” Bailey informed them “Oh piece of cake! I can do this by milliseconds!” Amy answered. Emily did the same, places her hand in the box and read what’s written on it “Survival Thriller.” She said.

 

 

 

“Bring it on! We’re going to take the crown from you bitches.” Chloe clears her throats and points her finger at Bailey letting Amy know that there’s a minor with them “Oh my bad red, what I mean is twigs!”

 

 

 

Bailey laughs and reset her timer “Okay, timer starts now!” Emily held up two fingers also then places both of her hands on her head clasp together forming a triangle.

 

****

**_(A/N: like a dorsal fin)_ **

****

****

****

Chloe smiles because she knows this is going to be hard but then she’s shock when Amy speaks “The Shallows!” Bailey stops the timer and looks at Aubrey and Stacie. Amy guesses the title way too fast and that didn’t go unnoticed to Chloe who feels that something’s not right on their game.

 

 

 

“How did you do that?” Chloe asks the aussie girl “Do what?”

 

 

 

“You guess the title and all Emily does is to place her hands on her head. There are a lot of shark movies in the 21st century Amy.”

 

 

 

She looks at the girls to ask for their help but none of them speak up “Well I got killer instinct like a shark so I know that’s the right answer.” Chloe furrows her eyebrows, confused on Amy’s answer but didn’t say anything.

 

 

 

“Okay to be fair, you can disqualify us. Is that okay with you Em?”

 

 

 

“Fair enough, we can win some other time.” Emily answers and sits on Amy’s side. Beth stands up before Bailey can call her and places her hand inside the box. On the other hand, Beca is watching Beth’s every move and how Chloe is smiling looking at her.

 

 

 

“Supernatural horror.” She simply said and Beca saw how she scratches her head.

 

 

_Hah! I bet I’m better than her! Poor CR!_

She grins evilly while watching Beth standing at the centre looking nervous “You girls ready?” Bailey asks, Beth nods her head and CR gives her thumbs up “Time to beat is still 25 seconds. Timer starts now!”

 

 

 

Beth just stand there for quite some time while the timer is running, losing 20 seconds for nothing so CR furrows her eyebrows, Beca still grinning evilly and doing a happy dance inside her head but then Beth looks at her then points a finger at the brunette sitting next to Chloe. The other girls’ looks at each other thinking what could be the movie CR is guessing that sounded like Beca.

 

 

 

Beth’s partner analyzes the way Beca is smiling, grinning and looking at Beth “Annabelle!” CR shouted, Beth jumps up and down with a big smile on her face. Among the girls, Amy is the first one to laugh then the rest follows.

 

 

 

“That’s my girl! Good job!” Chloe says “But sad to say that we’re going to beat you!” she added.

 

 

 

“Bring it on love.” Beth answers which makes Beca stands in front of Chloe “Our turn.” She said. The redhead nods her head but they can still hear Amy, Stacie and Aubrey laughing. The older Mitchell looks at the three.

 

 

 

“What’s so funny?” she asks “Oh please don’t tell me she doesn’t know who Annabelle is!” Stacie asked the two.

 

 

 

“Well you do know that she’s not a movie person right? So she doesn’t have any clue about it.” Aubrey answers “Because if she does, Beth’s probably dead by now.”

 

 

 

“Why? Who’s Annabelle?” Beca asks them again “It’s one of the box office hits in this century Beca. Here let me show you what she looks like.” Amy fishes out her phone and searches for pictures on the internet. After a few seconds, she hands over her phone to Beca.

 

 

 

“That’s Annabelle! A demonic doll!” and the blonde girl start to laugh again. Beca gritted her teeth but in the end she decided to just look at Beth and raise an eyebrow. Chloe pulls her but before the redhead can say something, Beca speak up first.

 

 

 

“You’ll act, I’ll guess.” She said, Chloe is being hesitant, she wants to guess and let Beca act “Are you sure? You don’t want to do this the other way around?”

 

 

 

“No, I need you to trust me and don’t listen to them saying I’m no good. I’ll tell you, we’ll win this.” Chloe knows she must trust her wife so she nods her head and walks to where their daughter is.

 

 

 

“Good luck mom!” Bailey says and Chloe smiles at her. She unfolds the paper and her eyebrows furrows.

 

 

_Oh this is going to be hard_

She places the paper in her pocket then look at Beca who is smiling at her then to the girls who are giving her a pitiful look, like they are saying that Beca won’t guess it.

 

 

_She will! I know she can do this!_

“You ready mom?” Bailey asks her. Little did Chloe and Beca knows that the game is manipulated by their daughter. While they are watching movies last night, she made a phone call to her Aunt Stacie and Aunt Amy to make a plan. They didn’t include Beca and Chloe’s names on the list so no one among them can be their partners.

 

 

 

“Yes baby and oh it’s sci-fi.” Chloe answers looking at Beca “Timer starts now!” the second thing is, the rest of the girls are the ones who picks the movies. They planned to act like they are thinking even though they already know the answer that’s why no one reacted when Chloe questioned the way Amy guess the title. They didn’t pick anything inside the box that only contains ten papers with the same titles. Bailey already gave them their paper before their dinner starts.

 

 

 

Chloe held up three fingers and points at her baby finger “Missing finger!” Beca says.

 

 

 

‘What on earth is she saying?’ CR whispered to Beth ‘I don’t know, she’s your friend.’ The brunette answered. Chloe points it again “I lost one finger!”

 

 

 

“Damn it Beca! It means that she’ll act the third word on the title!” Aubrey says “Oh! My bad!” Chloe shook her head but she needs to focus so they won’t be the loser.

 

 

 

She draws an imaginary shape in the air “Circle?” Beca says but Chloe shook her head.

 

 

 

“Invisible circle!” still it’s not right; Chloe draws it again “Big circle!” Amy laughs but stops when a pillow hits her face. The DJ thinks for a while then she says “Hole?” Chloe smiles and nods her head.

 

 

 

She then points at her ring finger, meaning second word. She looks around but she can’t find anything then she notices the colour of her upper cloth and Beca’s t-shirt. She points at Beca’s shirt first, the brunette look down.

 

 

“A hole in my stomach!” she shouted ‘I know she doesn’t like to watch movies because it’s predictable but I can’t believe that she’s stu---clueless!’ Stacie whispered to Aubrey who just laughs at her.

 

 

 

Chloe shook her head and keeps on pointing at beca’s shirt “Oh I know it!” Beca said.

 

 

 

“My hole!” the girls burst out laughing on what she said and also when one of Chloe’s slippers hits her head “Hey woman! Don’t be brutal!” Beca said.

 

 

 

Chloe then changes her tactics and sees the colour of the carpet in Beca’s living room; she points at it and then draws again “Your hole?” Beca asked.

 

 

 

“God damn it Beca!!” Chloe shouted “What?! Oh wait, is it OUR HOLE?!” Amy and CR fell on the sofa as they keep on laughing at their friend but Beca is ignoring them, she’s too focused on guessing the title. Chloe on the other hand is losing hope that they will win. She keeps on pointing at the hole she drew in the air while stomping her foot on the carpet.

 

 

 

“Holes having sex?!” Beca asks again and this time Bailey shook her head and sits on the table “Time’s up.” She said. Chloe walks over to Beca and stands in front of the brunette who is smiling sheepishly at her “Your hole?! My hole?! Our hole?! Holes having se--- arrrgghhh!”

 

 

 

“Hey don’t blame me that we lost. You don’ know how to act, you keep on pointing down at me and on your body.” Beca said “I’m not pointing at your body or my body; I’m pointing at your shirt because the word you’re guessing is BLACK!!”

 

 

 

Beca furrows her eyebrows and looks at Chloe “So it’s black hole.”

 

 

 

“It’s the Black Hole.” Chloe answers and slump her body on the sofa. Bailey smiles from ear to ear that their plan worked “So the winner of this game is Aunt Stacie and Aunt Aubrey!” the girls clap their hands including Beca and Chloe.

 

 

 

Stacie and Aubrey high-five each other and looks at the loser “We’re going to tell you later the consequences of losing and I do hope that you’ll do it Chloe.” Stacie said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the game, the girls made some conversation about what happened to their weekend. Beca excuses herself and get some beer on the fridge. She returns to the girls and places the bottle on the table. She then looks at Chloe while Bailey is sleeping on her lap. She smiles and was about to sit down when she saw Stacie goes to the terrace.

 

 

 

She whispered to Chloe that she needs to talk to Stacie and the redhead nods her head. The brunette went out of the terrace too and Stacie knows that Beca will follow her there. When she sees the small brunette standing beside her, she gives her a smile.

 

 

 

“So what can you say about your daughter huh?” Stacie asks her while looking at some bright lights on the other buildings near their place “A very lovable and smart little monster.” The taller brunette laughs and took a sip from her bottle.

 

 

 

“Uhm Stacie?” Beca called her “Yeah?”

 

 

 

“I know I hurt your best friend in the past and there’s no way you’ll forgive me for what I did but I just want to apologize to you.” The brunette said. Stacie sighs and looks at her, yes she did bring Bailey here in LA to meet her but she’s still a bit mad about Beca.

 

 

 

“I broke my promise to you and especially to her.” Beca added “You do know that I wanted to kill you and burn your body right after.” She turns around and leans her back on the railing and looks at her best friend.

 

 

 

“Why’d you do that Beca? You broke her heart that day while all she can think about is how to make you happy.” Beca took a sip from her bottle and looks at it “I know I’m stupid for doing that but to tell you honestly, I did look for her.” Beca said as she recalls the day she broke the heart of Chloe Beale.

 

_*****FLASHBACK #2*****_

_Beca slowly turn the knob on the door and pushes the door gently. It’s already 11:30 in the evening and as she enters, she sees the food on the table. She looks at her phone and notices the date._

_Fuck it!_

_She drops her bag on the floor and walks towards the table. Chloe cooked all her favourite food and make an effort so they can have a decent dinner. She sighs then looks at the sofa, she saw her redhead sleeping on it._

_She walks slowly while not removing her eyes on Chloe’s face._

_I’m sorry if I had to do this but--- I’m sorry._

_She kneels in front of her and stares at her wife. She wanted to hold her but afraid that she’ll wake her up and if she did, it’ll be hard for Beca to leave her._

_The thing is, their marriage is on the rocks for the past months. The first four months are the best days of their lives but it deteriorates. Chloe didn’t know that Beca stops pursuing her college degree because she needs to work full time at the studio. The two left their dorms to live with each other._

_At first Beca doesn’t want Chloe to work because taking up medicine is not that easy but the redhead insist that the brunette needs help for paying their rent and bills plus the food and supplies they need every month._

_She agrees but later on sees the effect on Chloe’s study so she talk to her and tell her to quit her job. Chloe didn’t but promises Beca that this time, it won’t affect her studies. Though both of them are struggling, Chloe is the one who always lift up the brunette when she feels down._

_But still it didn’t help a lot. They were fighting for almost every day, big or small things. Beca always came home late and were hiding secrets from the redhead. The latter didn’t say anything and respect Beca’s privacy until the day the brunette starts accusing her of things she didn’t do._

_For Beca, this is the only she knows that Chloe would hate her but in the end she hates seeing the redhead getting hurt by her words._

_A single tear escape her eye ‘This is not the kind of life I want to give you Chlo. I failed you.’ She whispered. She stands up before Chloe can hear her crying and places the letter on the table near the sofa. She goes to their room and packs her things. She needs to leave the house before the redhead wakes up._

_She shoves everything she finds in her luggage but stops when she sees their wedding picture on the cabinet. She walks towards it and take the picture frame. She smiles at the thought of Chloe sharing her last name as tears falls freely. She takes the picture frame and places it inside her luggage and quickly went out of the room only to find Chloe sitting on the sofa reading the letter._

_“Chloe…” Beca says, the redhead looks at her and she sees tears in her eyes “W-what’s the meaning of this Beca?” she asks._

_Beca opens her mouth but no words came out. She wanted to tell her personally that she’s giving back her freedom but she felt a lump on her throat. She hates seeing Chloe like this and now all she wanted to do is to run towards her redhead and tell her how much she loves her but she stops herself from doing that. She saw Chloe looking at the luggage she’s holding._

_“Why are you leaving me Beca? Did I do something wrong?” Chloe asks her and walks towards her “Please don’t come near me Chloe.” Beca said though she doesn’t want to say but she has to._

_“I already said on the latter why and I think this is the best for both of us.” But Chloe being Chloe, she runs towards Beca and hugs her “Don’t leave me Beca please. We can work this out.” Beca’s tears starts to fall but she quickly wipe it away._

_“I can have  double work during my free time, please baby.” Beca shook her head, if she really want to do this, she must act strong and doesn’t care about her anymore. She gently pushes Chloe off her “I’m tired, this is not the life I wanted.”_

_“Beca---“_

_“I needed to be alone for a while, to think Chloe and you do the same.” she walk pass by her but Chloe stops her “I don’t need to think. Beca can’t you see? You’re my other half, you complete me and I don’t need somebody else in my life!”_

_Beca didn’t look back at her or look at the hand on her arm stopping her from walking away “We can work this out and if you want, I can give up my studies to work.” Beca’s heart breaks into million pieces. Chloe should have been mad at her for deciding things on her own but all she can hear at the redhead is how much she love s her._

_“I love you Beca. I love you with all my heart and soul.” Chloe said in between tears “I-I’m not in love with you anymore.” Beca answers._

_“I’m already in love with someone else.” The brunette feels the hand on her arm starts to lose “Please d-don’t say that.” Chloe answers._

_“I have to go; she’s waiting for me outside. I’ll just contact you once the divorce papers are done.” Beca starts to walk and hope that Chloe won’t stop but she knows Chloe won’t give up just like that. She felt Chloe’s body hugging her from behind._

_“Please don’t leave me Beca, please. I’ll do anything you want just please don’t leave me.” Beca tightens her grip on the luggage she’s holding or else she’ll breakdown and cry “All I want for you to do is to let me go.” She said but Chloe didn’t._

_The brunette removes Chloe’s hands wrapping around her body and walks away “Beca please. I need you.” She hears Chloe says but she’s not stopping or looking back “We need you.” Chloe says once more but ignores it, opens the door and walk out of Chloe’s life._

_Tears starts to fall freely as she opens the door of the cab, she looks back at their house and wanted to run back but someone stopped her “It’s for your own good. You can find her and win her back in the future, for now, let’s make your dreams come true.”_

_Beca looks at the girl and nods her head; she went inside the cab and closes the door. The girl told the driver they are ready to go while the brunette is still looking at their house._

_I’m sorry Chloe, I really am._

_She cry silently as the cab starts to move. She knows that time; she’s the cruelest person in the world for breaking her wife’s heart into million pieces on their first wedding anniversary. AS the cab gains speed, Beca look at their house for one last time and saw Chloe running towards the vehicle._

_‘Chloe…’ Beca whispered, she’s looking back and even though that the windows are closed, she knows that the redhead is shouting her name._

_Is this really what I want? I give up Chloe just to have a career?_

_Beca felt the cab going slow and she looks at the driver who is looking at her too, she was about to say to him to stop but the girl beside her orders the driver to hurry because they need to be at the restaurant in an hour._

_The brunette looks back once more only to find Chloe on the ground crying while looking at the cab, Beca cries hard and didn’t remove her eyes on her but the cab turns right and that’s the last time she saw her wife._

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

Stacie looks at her friend who is wiping her tears away “What happened to the girl and the divorce papers?” she asks.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t have any plans on divorcing her; I only said that so she’ll hate me.” Beca answers “You know Chloe won’t hate you even if you broke her heart.”

 

 

 

“That’s why I’m asking myself, do I really deserve someone like her?”

 

 

 

“What do you think Beca?” the smaller brunette thinks for a while then shook her head “Don’t think that way, whatever happened to both of you is in the past now. Why don’t you talk to her and explain everything.”

 

 

 

“What do you mean?” Beca asks “I know someone is manipulating you that time. Maybe she promised you a better life or what, am I right?”

 

 

 

Beca nods her head “But still it’s my fault that I believed her.” She sighs and the two girls went silent for a while “Do you still love Chloe, Becs?”

 

 

 

“It didn’t change Stacie and I’m falling in love with her more.” Beca answers while staring at Chloe laughing on what Beth is telling her “Then make things right again.”

 

 

 

“Do you think I still have a chance?” Stacie didn’t answer her and just look at her friend.

 

 

_Do I need to tell her?_

“Because I’ll do anything and everything to win her back.” Beca added “Then do it! You only have a few months to change her mind.” Stacie starts to walk away when Beca runs after her.

 

 

 

“What do you mean by changing her mind on what?” Stacie gives her a small smile and looks at their friend “Changing her mind on marrying Beth.” She answered.

 

 

 

 

**__ **

**_ It’s me again hehehe. There’s something I need to clarify, its about the FLASHBACK. I think I already explained it that I won’t write/put any flashback unless it’s necessary. Chloe, Beca and Stacie are the ones who can trigger it. I promise that you’ll know what else happened and how Chloe got pregnant. _ **

**__ **

**_ Just be patient hahaha. _ **

**__ **

**_ One more thing, I don’t know if I can post an update like I used to (everyday or every other day) I’ll be busy until May 13 and summer break will be over soon but I won’t abandoned this story, trust me on that one. _ **

**__ **

**_ Again, thank you so much for the reviews and follows. Sorry if I haven’t answered the reviews one by one, I will do that maybe one of these days. ‘til the next update! See yah all and take care guys! _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. The Past, The Present and... The Future?

Stacie wanted to laugh on the initial reaction of her friend the moment those words came out of her mouth. She knows the look on Beca’s face while looking at Beth whispering something to Chloe’s ears and then looks at her with a confused look on her face.

 

 

 

“S-she can’t marry her. W-we’re still married.” She said stammering “Well yeah, technically she can’t now but there’s a word DIVORCE and I think they are going to talk about it once we’re back in Atlanta.”

 

 

 

Beca starts to walk back and forth in front of the taller brunette, she then stops and Stacie readies herself from the volcano that’ll be erupting any moment now.

 

 

 

“SHE CAN’T MARRY HER AND I’M NOT GOING TO SIGN THAT DIVORCE PAPERS!!” she shouted causing the girls to look at them, Stacie on the other hand chuckles and went to the terrace door and closes it but telling the girls that everything is alright.

 

 

 

“Beca, can you please calm down.” Stacie said “CALM DOWN!! HOW ON EARTH AM I GOING TO DO THAT HUH?! YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT MY WIFE IS PLANNING ON MARRYING BETH IN THREE MONTHS!! THREE FUCKING MONTHS!!” she shouted again.

 

 

 

“HERE I AM THINKING WE’RE OKAY BECAUSE SHE’S CALLING ME BABE AND BEING SWEET TO ME AND ALL BUT FUCK!! WHAT’S THAT ALL ABOUT HUH?! IS SHE PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS?!”

 

 

 

“We’re talking about Chloe here Beca, in case you forgot.” She pulls the smaller brunette and makes her look in her eyes “That’s why you need to show her that you changed, that you’re not the old Beca who left her broken.”

 

 

 

“Stacie, she’s going to get married, it’s final and I can’t do anything about that.”

 

 

 

“So you’re just going to give up on her? Beca I need to remind you that you don’t have any right to be mad at her, you LEFT her though you said you did look for her still you’ve been missing in her life for the past ten years and 8 years of your daughter’s life.”

 

 

 

Beca didn’t speak or say anything; she looks at the lights from the other building and think of what she did in the past. She already regrets leaving Chloe behind and even denying her.

 

 

 

“Look Beca, you still have a lot of time to change her mind. Do it if you want your family to be complete. Beth is a kind girl and she’s been a good mother to Bailey.”

 

 

 

“But what if in the end, she still choose her?”

 

 

 

“If that happens, at least you won’t regret anything; that you put up a fight. You are her wife and you have the right to be with her.”

 

 

 

“How am I going to do that?”

 

 

 

“Just leave it to me and of course your daughter.” Stacie answered.

 

 

 

**BACK INSIDE…**

Stacie and Aubrey are now standing in the middle of the living room looking at Beca and Chloe waiting for their punishment. Bailey is still sleeping on Beth’s lap.

 

 

 

“Okay, the time has come for us to tell you girls what is the punishment because you lost.” Aubrey said “And we do hope that you both cooperate and be fair with us.” Stacie added.

 

 

 

“I don’t like where this is going.” Chloe said and Beca just sighs and lean her back on the sofa “So the punishment is, Beca, we want you to take care of your wife and daughter while they are here and making sure that they are going to enjoy their vacation.” Aubrey said.

 

 

 

“As for Chloe…” Stacie starts to speak “We want you to stay with Beca for the rest of your vacation and---“here comes Chloe.

 

 

 

“You know I can’t do that. I have a lot of work to do.” She said “Before you continue on talking, let me wake up your daughter first.” Amy said. Beth gently taps the little girls’ shoulder and in a matter of seconds, Bailey wakes up.

 

 

 

She walks towards Stacie and Aubrey and yawns but looks at her two mothers “Mom, I just need you to know that there is a thing called Kids right against their parents and I don’t think I need to tell you what it is.” Bailey starts to speak.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I read about that one and I’m quite sure I’m giving you all your need from education, health food and shelter.”

 

 

 

“Yes but I think you miss something.” She then fishes out the paper on her pocket, unfolds it and read it “It says here that the kid has the right to be with her both parents and failure on doing that can cause the child to be devastated, heartbroken, sad, crazy and loss mental stability.”

 

 

 

Chloe raise her eyebrow at her and she can’t remember anything like that on the law “You’re a lawyer and you need to follow whatever is written on the rules. You need to stay here with me and momma.”

 

 

 

“But---“Chloe was cut off by Stacie “I hope that’s okay with you Beth.” They all look at her especially Beca and all she wanted to do is to strangle the sexy brunette.

 

 

 

“Sure, I already called the main office so they’ll send two more lawyers here by tomorrow.” She answered “Everything is settled then, so girls it’s time for us to go.” Aubrey said.

 

 

 

“I thought you’re going to spend the night here?” Beca ask them “Change of plans my dear, I’m going to take them clubbing.” Amy answered then Chloe looks at Beth.

 

 

 

“Oh don’t worry about her red, we’ll take good care of her.” Beca is a bit annoyed on how Chloe is worried about Beth “You need to trust me; I won’t do anything I’ll regret.”

 

 

 

“Okay then, have fun.” Chloe answered and look at Bailey “I’m going to sleep with you tonight.” Stacie and Emily looks at each other and they know that Bailey is going to protest.

 

 

 

“What?! No way mom!  You’re going to sleep with Momma Beca.” Bailey said “No, I’m going to sleep with you.”

 

 

 

“Come on mom, I want some privacy!” Chloe places both of her hands on her hips “Privacy? You’re just 8 Bailey!”

 

 

 

“Ah aren’t we going to interfere or something?” Beca asks the girls “Nah, let me tell you that it’s normal to see your wife and daughter having a debate once in a while. They are not shouting or mad at each other, this is just their normal voices.” Stacie simply answered.

 

 

_Normal voices?! It looks like they are both shouting at each other and ready to tear each other’s heads off!_

 

 

 

“So? Don’t little girls can have some privacy once in a while? I need to talk to my friend tonight.”

 

 

 

“Friend? What friend?”

 

 

 

“She means boyfriend…” Beca butted in, Chloe then furrow her eyebrows at the little girl “YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!”

 

 

 

Bailey rolls her eyes at her momma Beca who is looking at Chloe “Y-you don’t know? I t-thought that… Wait a minute… that person you’re talking to is not---“and Bailey nods her head.

 

 

 

“Oh Chloe ah forget what I said, I uhm misinterpret what she told me so… yeah, I think I’ll just sit here until you two are done talking.” The mother and daughter looks at her then to each other “Where was I?” Bailey asks her mom.

 

 

 

“Talking to your friend.”

 

 

 

“Oh yeah thanks mom! And yes I do have a friend; an imaginary one and we have some bonding to do tonight!”

 

 

 

“You don’t have imaginary friend because you’re only making that up!”

 

 

“Of course not! I do have a friend and her name is Rebeca!” Amy and CR laughs then look at their friend “It seems that you’re really fit to be Annabelle in real life.” Amy said.

 

 

 

“Can you make sure that Amy won’t wake up tomorrow, I’ll pay you triple if you can murder her while she’s sleeping.” Beca says to Stacie but looking at Amy “Sure, how much you are willing to pay me?”

 

 

“Hey! I can hear you guys, I’m just right here.”

 

 

 

“I’m going to sleep with you whether you like it or not.” Chloe then walk towards Bailey’s room and the latter follows her “Okay we have to go, they are your problem now.” Stacie said.

 

 

 

“Okay, you girls give me a call when you’re home and oh Emily, don’t drink too much.” Beca answered “I won’t and have a good night with your girls.” Emily answered.   

 

 

 

 

 

As Beca walk the girls towards the door, Chloe and Bailey are still busy with their debate but Chloe saw how small her daughter bed is.

 

 

_Hmm so I’m going to sleep on the sofa tonight._

“Now do you believe that we won’t fit on me bed??” Bailey asks her “Yeah, yeah, I’m going to sleep on the sofa so you can have your PRIVACY!”                                                        

 

 

 

Beca is leaning on the door frame with a smile on her face “You can sleep on my room Chloe and I don’t take no for an answer.” She left the two girls and Bailey crosses her arms on her chest.

 

 

 

“Don’t you feel bad mommy? You’ll let my momma sleep on the sofa when you know that she need to rest like the doctor said.” Chloe just look at her daughter “You do know how hard sleeping on that thing.”

 

 

 

“Well why don’t you sleep with your mom and I’ll sleep here.” She suggested “Not going to happen, why you don’t want to sleep with her?”

 

 

 

“No apparent reason.”

 

 

 

“Are you sure?” Chloe nods her head “Or maybe you don’t trust yourself huh mom?”

 

 

 

“What do you mean? She asks “I know you still love her…”

 

 

 

“I do not l-love her anymore…”

 

 

 

“I don’t believe you. You don’t want to sleep with her because you know you can’t stop yourself to hug her, kiss her and to---“Chloe covers Bailey’s mouth with her hands before Beca can hear her.

 

 

 

“Just shut your mouth, will you?”

 

 

 

“Okay I will but don’t let her sleep on the sofa. She’s going to have a back pain, shoulder pain, toothache, tummy ache, butt ache and all the kinds of ache I can think of.”

 

 

 

Chloe sighs though she wins most of their debate; there were times that she has no powers to win over her daughter.   

 

 

 

“Now let’s go and I will help you to tell it to her.” Bailey holds her mother’s hand and drags her all the way to Beca’s room.

 

 

 

**INSIDE BECA’S ROOM**

The brunette is making sure that the things Chloe needs are already on the bed. She knows that Beth already brought some of her things but just in case she forgot something. Beca takes her pillows and a blanket with her.

 

 

 

 

She was about to left her room when the door opens; Bailey with her mother comes in.

 

 

 

“Hey, ah I fix the bed already. There’s a fresh towel on top and I also change the pillow cases.” She said “Oh thanks Becs.” Chloe answered.

 

 

 

“So I let you rest for now and we’ll talk about what you wanna do tomorrow.” Chloe nods her head when she felt a tug at the hem of her shirt ‘Tell her.’ Bailey whispered.

 

 

 

She saw her mother opens and closes her mouth for a few times and the little girl just sighs and thinks that why does she need to do all the work here. She looks at her momma and she’s walking towards the door.

 

 

 

“Momma wait! Mom wants to say something to you.” Bailey said making Beca stops from leaving the room, the brunette look at the older redhead who is glaring at her daughter.

 

 

 

“Actually she can’t speak right now, like cat got her tongue!” Chloe then discreetly pulls the hair of her daughter playfully but warning her that she doesn’t need to say things like that.

 

 

 

“Is there a problem?” Beca asks the two “There’s no problem momma, she just want you to sleep with her. You know, she has this tendency to get scared alone in unfamiliar room and she told me she misses you and she---“Chloe steps in front of her kid and smiles at Beca.

 

 

 

“What she mean is, I just want you to rest comfortably and sleeping on the sofa will give you back pain, so ah yeah you can sleep here with me, it’s your bedroom anyway and I’m just a guest here.” and she chuckles nervously.

 

 

 

Beca wants to jump up and down for joy but she stops herself from doing it “You’re not just a guest, you’re my wife.” as she gives her a warm smile.

 

 

 

“And I’ll be---“Chloe cuts her off knowing what Beca will say “I insist. Bailey can sleep with us if you want.” As for the little redhead, she’ll say yes and sleep with them for tonight.

 

 

 

“Sure, I’ll sleep in between you then you two talk which side you’ll take.” Bailey then left the two to go to her room and retrieve things she needs. Beca and Chloe stares at each for a while when the brunette speaks.

 

 

 

“Ah so I ah let you shower first, just call me if you’re done. I’ll be in the living room.” She said “O-okay and thank you.” Chloe answered.

 

 

 

 

 

After 15 minutes, Beca goes inside her room and saw Chloe already lying down on the bed left side and Bailey is at the centre. She lay down on the right side of the bed and smiles at Bailey.

 

 

 

“Momma can you tell me a bedtime story before I go to sleep?” Beca hears Chloe giggles and raise an eyebrow at her “Ah baby why don’t you ask your mom to do it.”

 

 

 

“Well she always reads me a story so I think it’s your turn now.”

 

 

 

“Oh okay, so ah w-what kind of stories do you want?” Beca ask their little girl “Anything you have in mind or any from Disney princesses!”

 

 

_Disney princesses! Oh man! I don’t even know which is who???_

She looks at Chloe who is smiling while reading a book and Bailey is waiting for her to start her bedtime story.

 

 

 

“Okay…. Once upon a time----“

 

 

 

“Wait a minute momma! What’s the title of your story?” Bailey asks her “Title?... oh ah it’s the princess who cried alien.”

 

 

 

Chloe laughs but stops and apologizes to Beca who gives her a deadly glare “O-okay, it’s interesting.” Bailey said.

 

 

 

 

“Here it goes. Once upon a time, there’s a girl named… ah named…” Beca thinks of any Disney princesses she knows “There’s a girl named Goldisnow.” Chloe once again laughs and this time Beca ignores her.

 

 

 

“Goldisnow lives in a forest with her three dwarves namely papa dwarf, mama dwarf and baby dwarf. She has evil step mom named Chloe.”

 

 

 

“So I’m an evil step mother now?” the redhead asks “If you don’t stop laughing at my story then you are.”

 

 

 

“Please continue.” Bailey said interrupting the two grown-ups “But her being evil one, she throws her out of the mansion and cursed her that on her 30th birthday, she’s going to prick her finger and die!”

 

 

 

“Babe, don’t be so cruel. Can’t you just let her fall into a deep sleep than let her die?” Chloe aks “Okay then she’ll fall into a deep sleep and can only be awaken with her true loves kiss.”

 

 

 

The story goes by and throughout the story telling, Chloe can’t help but laugh on some parts. Like when Beca said that Goldisnow swallows a whole pineapple and choke to death but Cinderella help her and saves the day.

 

 

 

Bailey stills listens and is amused at her mother’s effort to make her own story.

 

 

 

“Then what happened next?” she asks “After Goldisnow prick her finger, an alien comes down and took her.” Chloe shook her head and looks at Bailey who is furrowing her eyebrows at her momma.

 

 

 

“Poor Goldisnow, she left her three friends and she’s never going to see Cinderella again. The End.” Beca wipes her teary eyes and got emotional how her story ends.

 

 

 

“You mean the aliens are not going to bring her back?” Bailey asks “Of course not sweetie, for sure the aliens will dissect her body and examine her. I feel bad for Cinderella.”

 

 

 

“Okay, I think it’s time for us to go to sleep.” Chloe said and places her book on the bedside table “Say your prayers and good night.” Bailey nods her head and closes her eyes for a while to pray.

 

 

 

Beca smiles and kisses her forehead and Chloe did the same “What about you two? You won’t say good night to each other and have a good night kiss?”

 

 

 

“Oh yeah uhm goodnight.” Chloe says and lay down on the bed “Y-yeah good night.” And Beca did the same too leaving Bailey shaking her head.

 

 

 

 

Minutes pass by but the three girls are still awake. Bailey is watching something on her phone while her two mothers are pretending they are sleeping. The thing is, the two adults are thinking about the good night kiss.                               

 

 

 

_I hope she won’t think I don’t like to kiss her… It’s just that I’m afraid to see what her reaction will be. If she only knew how much I wanted to kiss her badly._

_It’s not that I don’t want to kiss her, I just don’t want to be the first to initiate it._

Bailey knows that they are still awake and she’s waiting patiently to what will happen next but minutes pass by again and nothing happened, she then nudge her elbow at her momma’s back.

 

 

 

_Okay Beca, you can do it! It’s just a good night kiss. No big deal!_

She tosses to her left and saw Bailey smiling at her and giving her thumbs up. She took a deep breath and motion for Bailey to move.

 

 

 

“Chloe?” she said but the redhead didn’t move or say anything so the brunette thinks that she’s sleeping, she leans a little closer to Chloe’s face and aims for her cheek but to her surprise, Chloe moves to her right and Beca’s lips landed on the redhead’s lips.

 

 

 

“Finally! Now we can all have a good night sleep! Love you both.” Bailey said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 

 


End file.
